Unexpected and Unwanted Gifts
by anacoana
Summary: After interrogating a suspect, Gibbs gets two unexpected gifts from the man when the man dies. Two teenage boys. Gibbs is not happy. Warning, child slavery and mild language. He is Gibbs after all. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first NCIS fanfic, and I hope you like it. It's also my second fanfic with chapters, so I'm still learning. Constructive criticism is appreciated! About the very, very slight AU I was talking about in the summary, The NCIS world as we know it is exactly the same, except for one very small, but important thing. Slaves. There are slaves, and they're widely accepted, so there's no war going on about them or anything. Let the story begin!  
-&-&

"_WHAT?" _Gibbs cried angrily, slamming his hand on the desk. Jenny Shepard, director of NCIS watched calmly as Gibbs stalked around the room, growling under his breath. "Isn't there some way around it?" He demanded.

She shook her head. "The will was very specific. I had a lawyer look at it, and there's no way around it. He growled again, and continued pacing. Jenny watched him pace. "I don't like this any more than you do Gibbs."

He stopped, and looked at her, shocked and outraged. _"You? _It doesn't even affect you!"

"Yes it does." She replied. "It affects my workspace, and the people in it. It also offends my personal morals, but we have no choice."

Gibbs growled again, but didn't disagree. "Read it again." He ordered.

Ignoring his tone, Jenny did so. "And to the agent who interrogated me and got me to confess, I'm leaving a little treat, since they had to be pretty damn smart to have caught me."

Gibbs snorted. "The guy left his gun and driver's license at the scene of the crime, and cracked in interrogation in less than a minute. There were no skills or smarts involved; the bastard was just an idiot. If we make that argument, can we get out of the will?"

"No Gibbs." Jenny said, smiling. She continued reading. "The treat for them is something special. Two slaves."

Gibbs' face went pale, but Jenny continued. "Both are teenage males in good health. One is a good sex slave of any kind, but the other is a trembling, worthless piece of shit that really needs another good beating or two. I have set it up with the best lawyer in the country that you can not get rid of them in anyway. If you try to sell them, a warning will pop up on the screen and make it impossible. The same thing will happen if you try to trade them. If you try to loan out one or both of them more than five times total, or try to loan them out more than once a month, the computer will shut down, and you will never be able to loan them out again."

Gibbs groaned. "At this rate there'll be a guard at every slave loaning, buying or trading computer in the world looking for me."

Jenny smiled at the thought, and continued. "This does not apply to any slaves you already have."

"Too bad I'm not fond of slavery huh? " Gibbs growled. "Bet you didn't see that coming did you you son of a bitch?"

"Jethro" Jenny warned. "Do you want me to continue or not?"

"Not. It depresses me… Is there anymore description of the two boys?"

She scanned the document. "There's the part about the one boy being a good sex slave, and there's also a part where I think his mind started to wander, and he started to describe ideas on what to do with them."

Gibbs waited, and when she didn't continue, demanded, "_And?_"

She blushed faintly, looking like a little girl reading her first naughty sentence. "Well, I'll say this for him. He's got quite a descriptive language."

He groaned. "I don't want to know. Just give me the basics Jen. Don't do word for word."

She smiled, and said, "Well, the long and short of it is that, the one that's a good sex slave has 'long, silky black hair'."

Gibbs groaned again. "I thought I told you _not _to read word for word. Where are they?"

"Interrogation room 305. Here are their files, and I kept the door locked, so here's the key."

He took both the items, and left. As he did, she called after him, "Remember Gibbs, long, silky black hair!"

As he groaned, she permitted herself a small grin.

As Gibbs descended the staircase, Tony DiNozzo ran up to him. "Hey Boss, I just got a phone call form-"

"Not now DiNozzo, can't you see I'm busy? Tell me tomorrow, I'm going home."

"Um… okay Boss." DiNozzo said, confused but obedient.  
-&-&

Gibbs hurried along until he found room 305. He swung open the door, and strode in. Sitting cross-legged on the floor next to the table was a teenage boy about 13 or 14 years old with shoulder length hair, and startling green eyes. Sitting next to him on his knees was a boy the same age with pale red hair, and frightened pale yellow eyes. Both of them wore nothing more than a gray, oversized t-shirt that barely reached their knees .

Gibbs didn't show it, but their faces scared him. Not the red head's face, his showed fear, worry, and pain. Nothing wrong with that. But the black-haired boy scared him. His face was emotionless, grey, dull. Like he didn't have a soul. Like he had given up. Like he would let whatever happened to him, happen to him, as long as he died in the end. The poor kid had no hope, no soul, no happiness, and no joy. And that scared Gibbs, chilled him to the bone.

They both looked up at him, and the red haired boy flinched, tears in his eyes. But the black haired boy just looked at him impassively. Shaking himself mentally, Gibbs looked at them. "Up." He commanded. They immediately sprang to their feet.

"Come." He ordered, and started down the hall. Even with his hearing, it was hard to hear them following, but he could. Their bare feet padding along on the carpet, they followed him almost silently. When he looked back, the red head boy flinched again, and the black haired boy still did nothing. God, he needed to learn these boy's names.  
-&-&

"Gibbs! Gibbs!" He turned, and saw Abby flying towards him. "Gibbs!"

"Yeah Abs?"

"Are you going out? Obviously you're going out, which is why I need to tell you something."

He waited, but she didn't say anything. He sighed. Was _everyone _going to do this to him today? "What, Abs?"

She fixed him in her stare, and announced, "You still owe me a Cafe-Pow. Oh! Who are those two?"

Gibbs sighed. Not now. Later, when he'd had a chance to talk to the two, _then _he would tell his team, and then Ducky, and then Abby. But not now. He had barely had a chance to _look _at the two. He didn't even know their names. "You know that guy we caught yesterday? Well he died of a stroke about two hours ago, and left his two slaves to the person that interrogated him, and got him to confess."

Abby grinned. "I heard about that from Tony. Cracked in 30 seconds. A new record!"

"He was an idiot, he didn't count."

"I thought you said all criminals were idiots Gibbs."

"They are Abs."

"Then does it count or not?"

"No, it doesn't. I'll get you a Cafe-Pow tomorrow Abs, I promise. Right now I'm going home." Without waiting for an answer, he motioned to the two boys to follow him, and strode over to the elevator.

"You better not forget Gibbs!" He heard Abby yell as he closed the elevator door.  
-&-&

As soon as the doors closed, he hit the emergency switch, stopping the elevator, and plunging the small room into darkness. He studied them as they stood there patiently, motionless.

Gibbs felt a rush if annoyance as he walked around them, studying the two teenage boys. One of the main reasons he didn't like slaves was how they let people walk all over them. And sometimes people walked all over them _literally. _They didn't put up a fight, didn't make a sound unless they were told to, and never, ever, disobeyed. Sure, everyone said they loved it, but how could someone _possibly _love having to obey day and night, and never question orders, no matter how sick and twisted, pointless, or just plain _wrong_.

Frowning some more at the fact that the two boys hadn't even twitched, he clapped his hands together once, sharply. The black haired boy flinched quickly, but just as quickly was back to motionlessness. But the red haired boy flinched and cowered, and a small little, "Eep!" slipped out. He glanced nervously at Gibbs, tears threatening to overflow.

Gibbs felt bad. He hadn't _meant_ to make the poor boy almost cry. He had just wanted to shock them, to scare them, to make them act like normal kids for even just a second. He hadn't meant to terrify the poor kid. Speaking of the poor kid, he should probably do something, since the kid was hyper ventilating.

He quickly took off his cap, and placed it over the kid's mouth so it was a makeshift paper bag. "Take deep breaths." He instructed the trembling kid. "Slow, deep breaths." The poor boy obeyed, and slowly his breathing was back to normal, although he was still trembling. Gibbs spared a glance at the other boy, and was surprised to see that his hands were at his sides in tight fist, and he was biting his lip in concentration. His knuckles were white, and he was shaking.

Shaking himself again mentally, Gibbs patted the red head on the back, and sighed as the boy flinched. "You don't have to be afraid of me. What are your names?"

"Ru, Ru, Ru, Rupert." The red head squeaked, still trembling.

"Scipo." The black haired boy snapped. He glared at nothing for a moment, but then his brain seems to catch up with his mouth, and his face pales. "I, I'm so sorry Master." He blurted out. "I, I didn't mean to be rude Master, I just-"

Gibbs waved his hand impatiently. "It's all right. But listen. I have some rules, and things you should know."

They both nodded quickly, and he had to hold back from growling with annoyance. "One: I have a boat I'm making in my basement. _Do not touch it._ That's an _order_."

They nodded again, Rupert even paler. "Two: You'll come to work with me everyday because it's too dangerous for you to be home alone. Three: I'm not fond of slavery, but if I get pissed, I _will _punish you. It won't be hard, and it won't be long, but I will punish you. The second 'B' in 'Gibbs' stands for bastard. I do get pissed. And Rupert, I saw you flinch when I touched your back. I won't hurt you in any way without warning you first, so that way you have time to brace yourself."

And with that, he flicked off the emergency switch, and stood there silently as the elevator started moving again, with Rupert and Scipo staring at him with big, silent, astonished, uncomprehending eyes  
-&-&

Well? What did ya think? I hope you liked it, and please review and leave some constructive criticism so I can get better at this! This is my first NCIS fanfic, and only my second multi-chapter story. I really hope you liked it! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my god, I'm so so so so _SO _sorry I took so long. My Document Manager had reached it's limit of 15 documents, and I thought that if I took out any of them or just let the time run out they would disappear from Fanfiction, and then the whole story would be messed up because the beginning wasn't there, or the middle wouldn't, and then I would have to delete everything, and it would be all messed up, and… yeah… I had a HUGE brain fart. I'm so stupid, and I'm so sorry! If any of you read my other story, you are well aware of the fact that I started almost every chapter asking for forgiveness over the lateness of the update. Sorry! So,

Hello everyone! I went on my email the day after I uploaded the first chapter to this, and it said 14 new emails, and I was like, "What?" because I only get one everyday because I signed up for something from a different site, and I saw that all of them were from , and I was speechless for a minute, and I was like, "Holy. Crap." And that was the first time I have _ever _sworn, so you know I was impressed. And, I AM ETERNALLY GRATEFUL! I never thought it would such an impact on people. So, okay, here goes,

Tahiri 2: Thank you so much for putting a Story Alert on my story! I hope you like the rest of it!

Stargatesg1973: Thank you for favoriteing my story and putting a Story Alert on it! Thank you thank you thank you!

The Infinite Now: Thank you thank you thank you for,*deep breath* putting a Story Alert AND an Author Alert on me and my story, putting me as a favorite author, and favoriteing my story. *inhales* THANK YOU!

IMSLES: Thanks so much for putting a Story Alert on my story and reviewing! Yeah, I love Gibbs with kids too. I hope you continue to like my story!

Pink-star5: Thank you for favoriteing my story! I just hope I continue to well! At least, according to you guys I am

Gunnery Sergeant: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, I know it's usually Tony as a slave, and I really hope you don't think I'm trying to be sick or something by making them minors, because I didn't even really think about it, and making them adults would throw off my story. I'm gonna put a warning about them being teens in the summary, and I'll bump it up to M if anything happens between them and Gibbs. I'm kinda on the fence about that right now. I really hope I didn't offend anyone! By the way, I've read Unwanted, Liked, Loved AND Master, Boss, Jethro, and I LOVED THEM!

Gibbs4Eva: Thanks for putting a Story Alert on my story! I'm happy that you did!

Okay, since I forgot to mention it last time, I'm in the middle of writing an actual story right now, and Scipo and Rupert are in it, so I got the original idea for this, and decided to make the two kids Scipo and Rupert to see what people thought of them. And if I get my story published one day, (one can only hope and work really, really hard!) you might read it and be like, "I recognize two of these kids!" And this will be why.

Another thing I forgot to put in last time: I am not afraid of flames. I like playing with fire.

Yet ANOTHER thing I forgot to put in last time (be warned. Weekends off from school will melt your brain): I don't own NCIS or Gibbs, or anyone else.

Okay, now that I've taken up a whole page on Microsoft Word, on with the story!

As Gibbs exited the building with Rupert and Scipo behind him, Gibbs heard a small, "Eep!", and saw out of the corner of his eye, Rupert ducking behind Scipo. The agent that was passing by them looked confused, but headed into the building anyways.

Gibbs went to car, and opened the back seat. "Get in." He said, before opening his door and getting in. Scipo made to slip in after him, and Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Isn't the back seat there?"

Scipo's eyes widened in confusion, and he stuttered out gibberish before getting in the back. Gibbs gave a little half smile, but was worried about Scipo. What had he been meaning to do? Closing a door on the question and locking said door, he started the car, and pulled out. After a few silent minutes, he glanced in the rearview mirror. Both the boys were gone.

He screeched to a halt, and quickly pulled over. Stopping the car, getting out, and opening the back door, he looked in the backseat; to find Scipo and Rupert sitting on the floor, Rupert confused, Scipo emotionless. Swearing aloud, Gibbs grabbed their collars, and swung them up onto the seats. "What the hell were you on the floor for?" He growled angrily, his heart pounding.

Rupert turned pale, and tried to stammer out something, but Scipo cut in. "Slaves aren't allowed on furniture Master." He said woodenly. Gibbs growled, annoyed at them for almost giving him a heart attack, and himself for forgetting that slaves weren't allowed on furniture. "All right, but I have two new rules. One: _DO NOT _call me Master. Gibbs if you can or Boss if you want." Seeing them both nod, he continued. "Two: You're allowed on furniture, I don't care what anyone else says. Got it?"

They both nodded, and Scipo said. "Yes… B-Boss"

Gibbs looked pointedly at Rupert, and he managed to stutter out, "Ye-yes…. B-B-B-… Boss" He squeaked out. Gibbs smiled. Good enough. He shut the door, and got back in the driver's seat. He drove in silence, glancing back occasionally to see if they were obeying his orders. Of course they were. On his first few times glancing back, they both had been sitting as still as statues, not moving, and barely breathing. But on his tenth time, Rupert was snuggled up in Scipo's lap, fast asleep. Scipo had his arm around him, and looked like he was drifting off.

Gibbs smiled. This _had _been an eventful day, and slaves did get up before sunrise, so of course they were tired. On the other hand, he hadn't fucked Scipo either, and his old Master apparently had quite a lot. And Gibbs would fuck Scipo over his dead body. The poor kid deserved better than that. Both of them did.

He smiled again as Rupert heaved a big sigh, making his almost-shoulder length hair flutter and droop over his face. He looked cute like that. Scipo had fallen asleep too, and was sounding like he was having a bad dream, moaning and crying out in pain.

Gibbs pulled over quietly, and got out. Opening the door, he gently shook Scipo, then a little harder. His eyes fluttered open, and then shot open. He stared at Gibbs in horror, then moved to wake Rupert, not taking his eyes off Gibbs. Gibbs grabbed his hand, preventing him from waking Rupert. "When did you get up today?" He asked quietly.

"Me an' Rup got up at 3:00 am Master." Scipo said in a stunned voice.

Deciding to let the "Master" go just this once, Gibbs asked, "When did you go to sleep last night?"

"Me an' Rup went to sleep at 1:00 am Master. Master's orders." He yawned sleepily. "Pardon me Master."

_Alright, let it go one more time. _Gibbs told himself. "Is that when you usually go to bed and wake up?"

Scipo shook his head faintly. "No Master. Usually we go to sleep at 12:00 midnight, then wake up at 3:00. That's the usual Master."

_Not much better though. _Gibbs thought. But out loud he said. "Okay Scipo. Now go back to sleep."

"Yes Master." Scipo murmured, his head already sagging. Gibbs closed the door quietly, got back in, and started driving again. Soon they pulled up to his house, Scipo and Rupert just waking up. Gibbs got out, and so did Scipo and Rupert, the latter two rubbing sleep from their eyes. As they went in, (Gibb's door was never locked, no one was stupid enough to try and steal anything) Scipo looked around, with Rupert all but pressed to his side.

Scipo looked around one final time, then asked, "Where do you want to fuck me first Mas-Boss?"

Gibbs stared at him, and then asked, "Why the hell would I fuck you? You're a _kid_. I'm not going to."

Scipo stared at him, eyes wide with confusion, shock, and inner turmoil. "You're not? But," He glanced at the floor, very confused, then looked back up. "But that's all anyone's ever wanted me for."

Gibbs shook his head. "Do you like them fucking you?"

Scipo shook his head violently. "No! I, I mean, no Master. I mean Boss! S-sorry Boss. Really, really sorry."

Gibbs smiled slightly. "It's alright. You're still getting used to it. Now listen. I'm not going to use you like your old Master did. Now some other things you should know. I can take care of myself. I don't need you two running all over the place doing things for me like I know other owners have you do. I don't like slavery, but I'm stuck with you until I can figure something out. Are either of you hungry?"

They both looked unsure, and he sighed. "You can answer that." They both nodded, and followed him into the kitchen. He opened a cabinet, and got them some Cocoa Puffs. It wasn't anything fancy, but they scarfed it down and treated it like prime steak. Gibbs wondered why, but then remembered that slaves were fed, but nothing sugary. Maybe the Cocoa Puffs had been a bad idea.

This thought was confirmed when, ten minutes later, Scipo was vibrating and running around, and Rupert's eyes were zipping all over the place, nad he was stammering a _lot _more. Gibbs smiled, and sat on the couch to watch the news. As soon as he turned it on, there was a report about some shootings, so he turned it off. Too depressing.

About three hours later, Gibbs was sitting on the couch with Rupert and Scipo asleep at his feet. He had _really _tried to stop them, but Scipo had explained that their master had always made them do it, or they would be whipped, and Rupert had looked like he was going to start crying again when Scipo had said _whip_, so Gibbs had given up. Was he the _only _one who thought that this was just _wrong?_ Apparently so. He picked up the files he had on the two boys, and began to read the first one.

Rupert: Sex: Male

Age: 13

Height: 5' 3"

Condition: Virgin

Hair: Red

Eyes: Yellow

Obedience (scale 1-10):10

Temperament: Scared, fearful, extremely loyal

Background-

Subject was born in 1996 to unnamed mother. No father. No known siblings. Raised on streets by a group of other children for 7 years. Taken off the street at 7 years old by a slave trader, and put in slavery. Only had one master, no mistress'. Used as an everything/general use slave. Very willing and eager to please, and easily intimidated. Skilled at healing, cooking, sewing and mending clothes. Normal at all other things. Can not read or write. Whimpers/cries out/trembles in sleep. No sexual knowledge or experience. Despite everything, naïve about sexual things. Very easily scared. Faints if scared suddenly.

Gibbs chuckled.

Very submissive. In need of someone in control. Willing to do anything.

And that was it. Gibbs moved to the next file.

Scipo: Sex: Male

Age: 13

Height: 5' 5"

Condition: Very Experienced.

Hair: Black

Eyes: Green

Obedience (scale 1-10):9

Temperament: Willing, extremely loyal, blank, protective

Background-

Subject was born in 1996 to Amelia Genisee and Arthur Genisee.

Gibbs caught his breath. The Genisees had been the richest people in the world until about 7 years ago. They had been murdered along with all their servants. Their kid's body had never been found, and everyone had decided that he was dead as well. Apparently he wasn't.

Lived with his parents and was trained in his father's business. Father owned all Wal Marts and Dunkin Donuts. Also had an under the covers drug business. Rumors of physical, emotional, mental, and sexual child abuse. At 7 years old, family was murdered, and he was taken to be a slave. 4 masters counting past one, and no mistress'. Used as sex/everything slave. Able to please, emotionless, extremely loyal, can be physically violent if harm comes to a red haired slave named Rupert.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows. That was probably good to know.

Good and well trained in all manners and kinds of sexual things.

Gibbs felt sick.

Useless at sewing, mending clothes, and table manners. _Absolutely hopeless _at cooking.

Gibbs smirked. There was obviously a story behind that sentence.

Average at fixing things. Shows curiosity and enjoyment to things exploding/being destroyed. Normal at everything else. Can not read or write. Shows pleasure in the outdoors. Wooden and emotionless most of the time. Screams/ moans in pain/ trembles in sleep. Skilled at making bombs/explosives.

_Ziva will get along with him. _Gibbs thought.

Startles easily. Willing to please. Good at stealing. _Do not _let him near weapons. Harms himself somehow with every weapon imaginable. Alright with cleaning. Can fix cars.

And that was it. Gibbs placed the folders next to him on the couch, and carefully stood up. Rupert squeaked and whimpered, but nothing more. Scipo merely shifted a little. Gibbs smiled before picking them both up, and carrying them upstairs. He was shocked, sickened, and worried by how light they were. Tomorrow he was going to take them to an all-you-can-eat pancake house, and stuff them until they were sick. Or at least 20 pounds heavier.

He went into the seldom used guest bedroom, and laid them both on the bed. Then he quietly slipped out, and headed to his room to sleep.

So Scipo and Rupert are starting to loosen up, but they have a long ways to go. I hope you liked this chapter, please review with some constructive criticism, or just review! I don't really prefer either. And again, I am _SO SORRY _for how late this was, and my stupidity.


	3. Chapter 3

HI people! Before I do _anything _else, I must inform you of something _very _serious. A pet store in New York State is doing something unthinkably cruel. _**THEY'RE KILLING CUTE LITTLE FUZZY HAMSTERS! **_And if you want this to stop (and you'd better want it to) click right here. **NOW.**Click here to view the "Tell Sun Pet Ltd.: No More Hamster Killing!" campaign.

**CLICK IT NOW. **

If the above doesn't work, go to

.?siteId=3&campaign=Hamsters&link=ctg_ars_campaign_from_tellafriend_email

Thank you time!

Gibbs4Eva: Thanks for reviewing, and I hope I do well enough with future chapters that you keep loving it!

aquarius2484: Thanks for reviewing and Story Alerting me! I'm glad you like it, and I just couldn't imagine having Gibbs proslavery, so he came out antislavery.

Loopy4Tibbs: Thanks for Story Alerting me!

DS2010: Thanks for taking the time to Story Alert me!

Maddi Weasley: Thanks for Story Alerting me! I'm taking that as a sign that you like it, so I hope you keep liking it!

Kittychinchillakat: Thanks for Story Alerting me! I hope you like my story!

IMSLES: Thanks for reviewing! And it probably will take some time for them to get over their histories. They'll open up though. They're getting there.

power214063: Thanks for putting me on your Favorite Stories list!

Gunnery Sergeant: Thanks for reviewing, and I'm not quite sure where the romance thing will go. I have half an idea, but not a full one. And I didn't know that about the lovers in Ancient times. It's… interesting I guess is the right word for what I think. But thanks again for reviewing!

QueenKaitlyn: Thanks for Story Alerting my story!

Time for story!

Gibbs awoke the next to morning to the cries of, "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Oh, shit shit shit shit shit shit _shit_! Oh man, we are in _so _much trouble Rup! We are _dead_! Ow ow ow ow _ow!_

"H- h- h- holds _s_-_still _Scipo!"

"But it hu-urts! Make it stop!"

"H- hold _still_!"

Gibbs had heard enough. Quickly, he got up, and went into the kitchen, to see the sight of Scipo jumping up and down holding his hand, and Rupert trying to see it. Scipo stopped as soon as he saw Gibbs, and turned pale. "Uh-oh."

Rupert saw him, and turned pale too. And he started shaking. Gibbs sighed. "Come here, both of you." They both slunk up to him, like dogs who knew they had done something wrong. Scipo was still holding his hand, and it was beet red. Rupert's left shin was too. Gibbs opened his mouth, and they both flinched. "Let's go." He started towards the bathroom, and they quickly followed him. He led them to the bathroom, and motioned to the bench. "Sit." They did so immediately. He gently took Scipo's wrist, aware of how badly Scipo was shaking. And it wasn't just from the pain.

He examined it, and finally said, "Did you burn yourself?" Scipo nodded sheepishly, and Gibbs nodded. "Wash it in the sink well with soap and water. It will hurt, but if you don't wash it good, it'll get worse. And pat it dry." Scipo nodded hurriedly, and hastened to do so.

Gibbs turned his attention to Rupert, who flinched, shook worse, and somehow managed to turn pale and blush at the same time. Gibbs gently moved the shirt edge aside, and winched at how red part of Rupert's shin was. Rupert quivered, and Gibbs sighed. "How did you burn your shin?"

"Um, we- well,"

Gibbs realized that the poor boy was probably taking this as interrogation. "Did something get on it, or did you brush up against something?"

"So-something go-got on i-it"

Gibbs nodded. "Alright." He let go of the shirt, and caught Rupert's barely audible sigh of relief. He filled up the bathtub, and put soap in it, wetting a washcloth, he called, "Rupert, come here." When Rupert appeared at his side, he continued. "Sit on the edge of the bathtub so your shin is in the water." He obeyed, and let out a soft squeak as his shin touched the water. He flinched almost immediately, and Gibbs sighed. "I'm not going to hurt you. I realize that it hurts. It's alright. Now just sit there for a minute, and then wash it like Scipo is his hand. But pat it dry. Okay?" Rupert nodded silently.

When both of them had finished, (Gibbs had made them do it twice because they had hurried) Gibbs sat on a stool, and they hesitantly sat on a bench. "Now, what happened?" He asked, motioning to the kitchen, which was drenched in gooey yellow batter, which was dripping from the walls and ceiling, and then pooling with the goo already on the floor.

They both shifted uncomfortably, and Scipo finally spoke. "Um, well, you s-see Master, we, well, we usually fix breakfast for our old master, and we thought you might like it if we made you pancakes. I can't cook, so Rupert started to, and all I did was put this in it,-" He showed Gibbs a small container of "Gigilgee's Extra Hot chili pepper shreds, Guaranteed to maximize flavor!" "And it was taking a while, so I turned it up a little more, and added a little more of this-" He shook the container again. "And it just, this happened" He finished with a dejected sigh, and looked miserably down at his lap.

He looked up at Gibbs sorrowfully. "We're real sorry Master. It wasn't _supposed _to happen like that. It was an accident! Honest!"

Rupert, who had ducked behind Scipo, peeked out at Gibbs, and nodded fearfully. "W-we real-really are so-sorry Master. We're so, so sorry! A-are you going to whi-whip us?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No. No, never. Listen to me both of you. Rupert, get out from behind Scipo so I know you heard me." Rupert obeyed, and Gibbs continued. "I am _never _going to whip you, beat you, or anything else. The only way I will ever hurt you, is a little head slap. I do it to my team at work too. It feels like this." He reached behind Scipo and Rupert, and gave them both head slaps, but a great deal softer than he did to his team. "And I'll only do that if you do something stupid or hair-brained. Got it?"

They both nodded, and both of them looked much more relaxed. Gibbs smiled. "Alright. Now let's go."

As they followed him out, Scipo asked cautiously, where are we going Master?"

"To IHop." Gibbs said, smiling.

Scipo's POV

Me an' Rup gasped as Master drove up to Ihop, and parked. We had never been allowed anywhere outside of the house besides the bars and strip clubs that our old master had liked. What was an IHop? I glanced nervously at Master. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop calling him that. And if I couldn't, Rup sure couldn't.

Master was different. He hadn't gotten mad at _all _when he found out about the pancakes. He even helped us take care of the burns! If we had done that with our old master, we both would've been tied up to the whipping post before we could even flinch! But Master hadn't. Weird. But he was nice. He had given us food, for one thing.

Rupert's POV

_Oh, this is bad this is bad this is bad! I just know Master is going to punish us, and he's just drawing it out! Our old Master used to do this, and it always terrified me. Scipo might be able to help. Scipo can talk his way out of anything. But I can't. I'm always too scared. Master will beat us, and whip, and- no he won't. He had said that he wouldn't hurt us. But, but, when Scipo had first been sold to our old master, he had been bitter and scary. He had said not to ever trust an owner. But he, he seems to trust this Master. And he was nice to us. I'm so confused. _

As we got out, and followed Master towards the IHop, I shrank against Scipo, happy to feel his body near mine. He protected me. And maybe, maybe this Master would be nice to us.

Normal POV

Gibbs went into the IHop, and sat down at a table, Scipo and Rupert sliding into the bench across from him. A waitress came, and handed out menus. "Hi, I'm Tracy, what can I get for you to start with?"

"Coffee please. Black." She nodded, and looked to Scipo. She frowned as he looked at the menu blankly. Gibbs remembered that neither of them could read their ways out of a paper bag, and helped them out. "They'll both have orange juice." She nodded, and left. Gibbs leaned over, and saw that they were both staring at the menu blankly, confused. _One of the first things I am doing is teaching them how to read. Right after I get them real clothes._

Gibbs looked at the kid's menu, knowing they wouldn't be able to read it. Definitely not the Funny Face one. Chocolate pancake with powdered sugar, chocolate chips, whipped cream and cherries was _not _good for kids who had never had sugar until yesterday. "What looks good?" He asked.

Scipo hesitated, and then pointed to the picture of the Funny Face. Gibbs sighed. Of course. "Sorry Scipo, but not that. Maybe another day. That's pure sugar pretty much, and the only sugar you've ever had in your life was a bowl of Cocoa Puffs yesterday. No." Scipo gave a little pout, and looked at Gibbs beseechingly. Gibbs felt a twinge in his heart, and Scipo's bottom lip trembled.

Gibbs sighed, his heart a gooey puddle in his chest. "Alright, you can have it." The wide grin that almost split Scipo's face in two was more than enough of a reward. He turned to Rupert, who looked shyly up at him. "What about you Rupert? Anything look good?"

With a trembling finger, Rupert pointed shyly at the Rooty Jr.; a plate that included an egg cooked any way, a bacon link, a sausage link, and one pancake with fruit and whipped cream. "Th-that please."

Gibbs gave a little smile. Rupert was opening up a little. _Where's my coffee? _Tracy appeared, as if on cue. It was freaky how in every restaurant Gibbs went to, the waitress' were always there when he wanted them to be. She smiled, and handed them their drinks. Scipo's and Rupert's had bendy straws. "Have you decided on something, or should I come back?" She asked.

Gibbs shook his head. "We're ready. I don't want anything. Scipo, Rupert, what do you want? Tell her." They nodded quickly, and Gibbs' blood boiled as he saw Tracy realize that they were slaves. He glared at her as Scipo pointed to the Funny Face picture, and Rupert pointed to the Rooty Jr. She wrote the orders down, and started to leave.

Gibbs got up, and Scipo and Rupert started to rise as well. He shook his head. "Stay." They obeyed, and he went over to Tracy before she could go into the kitchen to give the order. He touched her arm, and when she looked at him, motioned with his finger for her to follow. He went over to a spot away from any table, and glared at her. "They are my slaves, and I will treat them any way I want. And you are to _never _look at them like that again." His voice hard as steel, he finished. "Got it?" Trembling, Tracy nodded. He really had scared her. Gibbs could scare anyone when he really wanted to. Well, except maybe Abby. She nodded again, and Gibbs moved aside to let her pass. She quickly did so, fleeing to the kitchen.

Gibbs knew it was mean to terrify a young woman, but he couldn't help it. If he was going to have slaves, he was going to treat them the way he wanted, and he didn't care what anyone else thought. As long as they didn't show it. He went back to Scipo and Rupert, and saw the question in their eyes. "I just had to take care of something with Tracy. I didn't appreciate her service." Scipo sniggered, obviously understanding, but Rupert looked confused. Scipo looked to Gibbs for permission, and when he gave it, whispered to Rupert. Rupert's eyes widened, and he stared at Gibbs.

Rupert's POV

He did that! He really did that! He stuck up for us! Why? Why would he do that? We're just tools, just slaves! We don't matter! Why would he stick up for us? We had both seen the look the woman had given us of course, but we _always _got that look. And Master had stuck up for us! _Why? _My head hurt, and I clutched it. This wasn't good. I had been taught so many things that contrasted with each other.

From Lizzy and the other street children: never trust anyone outside the group. They think we're shit. They hate us and starve us and kick us and try to kill us. But we're worth something. Never trust anyone but yourself and us. Protect yourself. Because someday we won't be able to.

From Scipo: Don't trust anyone but me. They all want to hurt you and me. Don't worry, I'll protect you. We can't depend on anyone like us. I've seen other slaves Rup. It's like most of them have forgotten how to live. Most of them can't, or _won't _carry out full sentences and conversations when their _owner _leaves the room. I know you've been hurt Rup, I can see it. Don't worry. I'll protect you. But don't trust anyone but yourself and me. You do have worth. Don't let anyone tell you different. Understand?

From our old master: You're shit. Worthless. You belong to me. I am your world. You do _nothing _without my permission. You got that slave? _NOTHING._ You belong to me. Never listen to anyone else but me. _I own you._

From our new Master. He never said it, but I could tell: You do have worth. I will take care of you. You can trust me. I won't hurt you, and I will stand up for you.

All their voices whirled in my head, telling me, _telling_ me. They weren't mean or demanding, they were just _there_, getting louder and louder.

Scipo's POV

I stared in horror as Rup clutched his head. _This was not good. _This happened when things had overwhelmed him, and this certainly had. He told me he heard people from his past giving him their advice that they had before, and it terrified and confused him because their advice would go against advice others had given him.

I was well aware that he heard my advice too, and I always got wicked guilty that I had inadvertently added to his pain. He squirmed in pain, and I grabbed him and covered his mouth, knowing what was about to happen.

He screamed wordlessly into my hand, trembling and twisting back and forth. He screamed and screamed and screamed, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. He whipped his head back and forth, sobbing soundlessly. I held him close to me, terrified. This always scared me, because I was virtually helpless to stop it from happening, or continuing. I hugged him close, and his trembling slowed, but didn't stop. I could _feel _Master's shocked gaze on us, but now was _not _the time to explain. Rupert whimpered again, and I covered his mouth just as he cried out again. He squirmed, whimpered, and finally curled up in a ball in my lap, exhausted and asleep.

I stroked his hair soothingly as another whimper slipped past his lips. He snuggled into me, and sighed. He looked so peaceful and cute, that it was hard to imagine that he had just undergone another torture, this one not physical, but just as bad as a whipping. Probably worse.

I looked up to see Master staring at us. "What just happened?" Master demanded roughly, shocked.

I looked uneasily at him. "We-well, you see Master, Rup gets overwhelmed with things real easy. He gets scared. And, well, when you stuck up for us, it kinda blew his mind. It blew mine too, but it goes against everything he's ever been taught. And it hit 'im hard. It happens whenever something happens that really freaks him out, or goes against things he's been taught. He told me that he hears people from his past tellin' him stuff, and some of the stuff he's been told to mind by one person goes against something someone else told him to mind. His brain just kinda goes kablooey.

Normal POV

Gibbs stared as Rupert gave a cute little yawn, and his yellow eyes fluttered open. He blinked sleepily up at Scipo, and gave another adorable yawn before climbing back to his spot. His eyes cleared as memory rushed back, and he flinched under Gibbs' astonished gaze. "I, I'm so sorry M-Master. I-it's just that I've ne-never had an owner ca-care about me before. I-in any way."

Gibbs nodded. "You don't need to apologize. Scipo explained it to me." He smiled as Rupert blushed and sent Scipo a shy grin of thanks. "Are you alright? You didn't hurt yourself in any way?"

Rupert shook his head, and Scipo's stomach growled loudly. Tracy showed up, balancing the two plates. She set them down in front of Scipo and Rupert, and glanced fearfully at Gibbs before asking, "Can I get you anything else?"

"Just the check." Gibbs told her. "We'll be leaving soon." She nodded, and hurried away.

"Thank you Master." Scipo said. "We hardly ever got fed anything more than bread and water pretty much and we _never _got to go out or anything. Thanks a lot."

"Ye-yeah." Rupert agreed, nodding his head. "Th-thank you."

Gibbs smiled. "My pleasure. You both just need to worry about gaining weight. How much do you two weigh? Scipo, there's forks for a reason."

Scipo swallowed the piece of pancake he had ripped off with his hands, and grabbed a fork. Rupert giggled, and then answered Gibbs. "Scipo we-weighs around 85 po-pounds, and I weigh a-about 90. Scipo wo-would give me so-some of his fo-food, even tho-though I to-told him no-not to." Gibbs gave a slight smile. He had only known his boys for two days, but that did sound like Scipo.

He noticed that Scipo _was _using his fork as he had been told, but that he had the entire chocolate pancake on the fork, and was biting into it like that. He shook his head. Table manners would also be taught. Rupert wasn't as bad. He biting into a sausage link, and had figured out that he should try to cut it into pieces with his fork. He had done the same with the other stuff on his plate. There was a small sound from Scipo, and he heard Rupert give an exasperated/ bemused sigh. He turned, and saw Scipo stuffing the entire pancake in his mouth at once. He finished, and turned to them. He raised his arms up like a champion, and said in a muffled voice, "Ta-da!"

When they were done a little while later, they went to Gibbs' car. "Where're we goin'?" Gibbs knew he was hyper and opening up, because there was no way Scipo would have dared ask if he wasn't."

"We're going to work."

What'd ya think? I hoped you liked it. If you could review that'd be good, but if you don't that's okay too.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long, I just got another fanfic started, and I'm typing the second chapter for that one as I type, and I'm writing the first chapter for a _different _one too! And time to thank people!

IMSLES: Thanks for reviewing, and I'm going to try to fit in a bunch of new experiences for them a s best I can!

Gibbs4Eva: Thanks for reviewing! And I will keep going with this story until it's done! Or until the day I die, whichever comes first.

As Gibbs parked the car in his spot at NCIS, he turned to Scipo and Rupert. "Now listen. When you're in there with me, you'll do what I say, alright? I know you will anyway, but for now just listen, learn, talk to my team, and learn about what I do. Alright?"

They both nodded, and Gibbs noticed that Scipo looked excited, but apprehensive. Rupert looked curious, but scared as they went into the building. Sure enough, as they got out of the elevator onto the floor Gibbs worked on, Rupert hid behind Scipo, and Scipo looked around with wide eyes. "Cool." Scipo breathed. Rupert just whimpered.

Gibbs led them to where his team was, and saw Officer David typing away on her computer. When she glanced over to where McGee's desk was, Gibbs and Scipo and Rupert followed her gaze. "McGee told us he had a tough night last night." Ziva commented.

Gibbs heard Scipo try to suppress a snicker. Timothy McGee was asleep with his head in his arms on his desk. His neck, head, and hands were duck taped to the desk. Anthony DiNozzo was standing over him with a bottle of Superglue, gluing McGee's head and arms to the desk. As he passed the two on the way to his desk, Gibbs commented, "You better not be doing what I think you're doing DiNozzo."

Tony quickly straightened up, hiding the glue bottle behind his back. "No Boss."

Gibbs chuckled, and could feel Ziva's and Tony's curious eyes on Scipo and Rupert as they sat on the floor next to his desk. He decided not to explain though. Scipo was still trying and failing to contain his laughter. It was like having another Mini DiNozzo in terms of mischief making. He made a mental note to _never _leave those two alone in the same room with _anything _much less another person. "DiNozzo, get all that off McGee _now._"

"Awww. But Boss, can't we just wait until he wakes up?"

"No. Now. Scipo, Rupert, stay here. I need to talk to the Director. You can do whatever you want, but stay in this area." As he left, he saw Scipo give an evil grin at Rupert. Maybe this had been a bad idea. Nah, David was there. She could handle them.

Scipo and Rupert sat cross-legged on the floor next to Gibbs' desk, looking up at Ziva and Tony, who were both looking at them. Tony looked curious and baffled, while Ziva just studied them.

Scipo's POV

_This is so cool! We actually get to see where Master works! Awesome! Cool! Aw man, I'm hyper. I wonder what we'll see, what we'll do. Master's team looks nice. Master Tony kinda reminds me of me. The woman looks nice too. Maybe a little cold, but nice. Dunno about the other man. He looks pretty young. I wonder how old he is. From what I can see, he looks to be the same age as Herbert was when I was with that one Master who had a British accent and a wart on his nose. I hope Herbert's doin' good. He was cool._

Rupert's POV

_Oh, this is scary. I don't like this, I really don't. This is too scary. I know Master thinks we'll be alright here without him, but I'm not so sure. I can feel it. Something's wrong. Maybe with Master, but I can't tell. Oh, this is bad. Relax, relax. Remember what Scipo said. Relax, Scipo will protect me. I'm alright, I'm safe._

I took deep, shuddering breaths, and slowly most of my fear slipped away. I looked up, trembling, at the two owners before us. _Oh please don't let them hurt me! _I begged silently. Hadn't Lizzy said that God watched over everyone? _I've been a good slave, I've done everything Master says, please don't let them hurt me! _When they didn't do anything to hurt me, overwhelming relief swept through me. They weren't going to hurt me. I was a good slave. The woman owner tilted her head to the side, considering us. She looked nice. The man owner reminded me an awful lot of Scipo. He seemed nice too, though like Scipo, he seemed like the kind who enjoyed making and getting into mischief. And with Scipo, that usually ended with us doing something bad.

Normal POV

Tony tilted his head too, looking at Scipo, frowning. Something seemed so familiar about this slave. But why were they here? He knew how against slavery Gibbs was. Maybe he had gotten them to make it look like he was pro-slavery now to appease their higher-ups who weren't so fond of him being against slavery? No, Gibbs wasn't like that. Remembering McGee, he turned to Ziva. "Ziva, I will give you 70 bucks if you get McGeek unstuck."

"No Tony. Gibbs said that _you _should do it. And I am busy." She returned to her desk, Tony following her.

"Ooh, whatcha doin'? A little online boyfriend shopping?"

"No Tony, taxes. Do you wish to help?"

Tony shied away like the computer would bite him. "Ugh. No thanks, I'm gonna unstuck McStuck over there." HE walked over to McGee, shooting another curious look at Scipo and Rupert, before studying McGeek's predicament. He poked McGee's face with a pencil, and McGee let out a little groan.

Scipo POV

As the guy called Master Tony finished unsticking Master McGee, I looked around. There was some really cool lookin' stuff that I _really _wanted to mess with. I grinned. …Well… Master hadn't _forbidden_ us from touching anything. He had just said to stay here. And his desk and spinney chair were just _begging _to be messed with.

I jumped up from the floor, and plopped down in the spinney chair, using the desk to make myself spin extra extra fast. "Wahoo! Rup you gotta try this! This is so cool!"

"Eep! S-Scipo! You sh-shouldn't d-do that!"

"Why not? He didn't _say _not to touch anything or nothin'. Come on Rup, try it!"

"May-maybe l-later Scipo."

Normal POV

Tony looked over when he heard Scipo, and gazed in horror and shock at the slave boy spinning in Gibbs' chair. This was bad! No one was allowed at Gibbs' desk! No one! And that boy… they were both slaves for certain, but the way he was acting… it was like he was a normal kid! All the slaves Tony had ever seen were like phantoms. Silent, obedient, they acted however you wanted them to, or they simply did what you said! They didn't have personalities or anything. But this kid certainly did. And so did the red haired one, even if it was a scaredy-cat's personality. But what was going on? Gibbs had to know. No, Gibbs probably already _knew._ And that was bad.

Scipo POV

This is so cool! I've never been in a spinney chair before! Maybe I can nick one. Nah, Master's a federal agent, he'd find out. I'll have Rup help me figure out something'. I want one!

Normal POV

Before Tony could do anything about Scipo, Timothy McGee woke up, and yawned. "So-sorry for falling asleep guys."

"Not a problem McGeek." Tony said as he went over to his desk, eyes still on Scipo, who was still spinning in Gibbs' chair. Good thing Probie hadn't noticed he had been at Probie's desk.

Gibbs came striding over, heading towards the elevator. "Grab your gear. Dead sergeant found on Alley Road." As he passed, he shouted back, "Glad to see you're unstuck McGee. Let's go you two."

"Stuck?" Tim asked as he grabbed his stuff, confused. Tony grabbed his gear and bolted to the elevator, meeting up with Ziva and Gibbs.

Scipo hopped down, and Rupert jumped up as Scipo headed over to McGee. "Yeah, stuck." Scipo offered. "Master Tony glued and tapped you to your desk, but Master made 'im get ya unstuck."

McGee sighed. "Of course." Tony had quickly closed the elevator doors, so he headed down the stairs, Scipo and Rupert beside him. He looked over at them. "Who are you again?"

"Master's slaves." Scipo said helpfully. "I'm Scipo, and he's Rupert. Don't be shy Rup, say hello."

"He-he-he-hello." Rupert managed, hiding on the other side of Scipo.

McGee frowned in puzzlement. "Master? But… not Tony's?" Scipo shook his head. "And Ziva's a girl, so, no, that can't be right. You belong to Gibbs?" At Scipo's puzzlement, he hinted, "My boss?" Scipo grinned, and nodded. "But that can't be right. Gibbs is completely against slavery. He hates it."

"Huh." Scipo said thoughtfully. He looked over at Rupert. "That must be why he's so nice to us, huh Rup? Ya think?"

"Pro-pro-pro-probably Scipo."

Scipo turned to a still confused McGee. "Master got us out of a will. Our old Master got caught, and then he died. And our current Master was in his will. Cool huh? First we had the worst master in all of creation, and now we've got an awesome Master! Cool huh?"

"Ye-yeah, cool." McGee said a little unnerved by Scipo's behavior. Like Tony, he had been brought up around slaves who were pretty much invisible unless you looked for them, and they never spoke. So Scipo was quite a wake-up call.

When they got down to the garage, Gibbs greeted them with, "About time McGee."

"Yeah, about time McGee." Tony jeered.

"Shut up DiNozzo, you're still in trouble about upstairs. I've got half a mind to have you _both _ride with Ziva."

"No Boss!"

"Sorry Boss!"

Gibbs smirked. "Scipo, Rupert, in my car. DiNozzo, you're riding with me. McGee, with Ziva."

Tony chuckled before sliding into the passenger seat of Gibbs' car. McGee groaned as he got in Ziva's car. Scipo and Rupert just slid into the back of Gibbs' car.

For part of the ride there, Tony was silent. Then Gibbs sighed and said, "You can talk DiNozzo."

And he was off. "Boss, who the heck are those kids, are they your slaves? Because if they are, the black haired kid was at your desk before, and it's almost like they're human, and I've never seen slaves act like they're human before, what's going on Boss?"

Jethro ground his teeth together to keep himself from killing DiNozzo. "Yes DiNozzo, they are my slaves. I know what they were doing, and Scipo get that look off your face, it's fine. You too Rupert. And DiNozzo, no one likes a tattle tale." Scipo smirked. "And they're acting human because they _are _human. And you will treat them like they are, or your ass will be out of this car, got it?"

Tony gulped. "Yes Boss." He turned back to Sicpo and Rupert. "Hey, I'm Tony DiNozzo. Who're you guys?"

Scipo grinned at him. "I'm Scipo, and this here is Rup. Don't be shy Rup, say hey."

"He-he-hello."

Tony smiled at them, hoping Boss was watching, and not about to throw him out of the car. "Alright." Gibbs said, parking the car next to a concrete building. "Everyone out. DiNozzo, you're riding with David on the way back."

"Ac-actually Master," Scipo put in, realizing why Tony was going to ride with Ziva. "We already told Master McGee on the way to the car. We probably weren't supposed to, but he was wondering who we were, so I told 'im. Is that okay?"

Gibbs nodded. "Makes my job easier. You heard him DiNozzo. You're riding with McGee on the way back."

"Aww, but Boss-"

"Zip it DiNozzo."

"Yes Boss."

What did you think? Please review and tell me, even if it's just one word or something! I will give you a cookie! *smoke alarm goes off and smoke starts billowing from the kitchen* Umm….. Will you settle for ice cream?


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people! Sorry sorry SORRY for not updating sooner, been pretty busy here. Anyways, I hope you like the fifth chapter! WARNING: Beginning of crime story here. Suck at them, so didn't tell the whole thing. Thank you time!

IMSLES: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, McGee waking up glued could be hazardous for Tony's health once McGee got unstuck.

wolfdragonful: Thanks for putting this as a favorite story! Hope you keep liking it, and I'm glad you like the idea of it! Also thanks for putting it on a Story Alert!

wolfraven girl: Thanks for putting this on your Favorite Story list!

razmend: Thanks for putting me as a favorite author! *gives razmend hug* Also thanks for putting it as a favorite story. As to your review (that I am grateful for)…I should, I really should… _TO THE DIRECTOR'S OFFICE!_

CluelessKim: Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you think it's a good story so far!

And that be it! Thanks to everyone, and time to read!

%%%

Gibbs got out of his car, and walked over to the body, ducking under the yellow tape, Scipo and Rupert behind, Scipo chattering. "Is it, like, a real dead body? I've never seen one before, I bet it's cool. Have you ever seen one before Rup? I don't think you have, you would've told me. Is the dead body gonna be gross? 'Cause Rup pukes sometimes, and Master used to hit 'im when he did. I wanna see the dead body, is it cool? Oh."

They were standing in front of a young woman, who was lying on the ground, with one part of her head crushed in. She was dead. Scipo gulped. "That's not so cool."

Gibbs snorted. "Glad you think so. If you thought it was cool I would have smacked you. She was a living person, not wax like in the movies. Come on. Duck! Time of death?"

Ducky looked up from the body. "Ah, Jethro, good to see you. Yes, our poor young lady died around 36 hours ago. Possibly because of a blow to the head. I'll know more when we get back of course. Mr. Palmer, would you be so kind as to get a body bag for this poor girl?"

"Right away Doctor."

"And who are these young lads?" Ducky asked, looking at Scipo and Rupert.

Scipo looked at Gibbs, who nodded, and then grinned broadly. "I'm Scipo! And this is Rup!" He pulled Rupert out from behind him where he was trying to hide to escape Ducky's eyes. "It's okay Rup, it's okay." He said soothingly, and Rupert relaxed. Scipo looked back at Ducky, grinning even wider. "And we're Master's slaves!"

Ducky raised an eyebrow, and looked to Gibbs. "Oh really?"

Gibbs groaned. "Not now Duck. Later. We have a murder to solve. Get her back to the morgue."

They had looked for all the clues they could find, had bagged all the evidence, and were heading back to the cars. "Tony, McGee, in the other car." Gibbs barked. "David, you're with me." Silently, Ziva slid into the passenger side seat. Scipo and Rupert got in the back, and Gibbs peeled out. After a while of silence, Gibbs spoke, even though it was more of a growl. "So David, what do you have to say about my slaves?"

Ziva turned, and studied the two before answering. "I am not sure Gibbs. Slavery is not forbidden in my country, but in my neighborhood it was frowned upon by my neighbors. I know that you are anti-slavery, and I have seen others with slaves, but now I see you with slaves, and I am confused."

She looked at him, and Gibbs calmed down. "It's complicated Ziva. That man we caught, he had a will. He must have written it before he committed the crime, because it said that the investigator that got him to confess would get his two slaves. And that was me. So now I have them. I treat them as if they're normal boys, and I won't use them." He looked at her for along time before asking, "Does that answer all your questions?"

She thought for a moment, and then nodded. Gibbs liked that. If he had asked Tony that after snapping at him like that, he would have nodded without hesitation. And McGee was the same.

%%%

Scipo POV

I looked at the two, worried. What did Mistress Ziva think of us? Like _really _think of us? I could tell Master was mad, and upset, and my old masters had always taught me that I had to do everything in my power to make my owners happy again if they were upset. But I couldn't think of anything that wouldn't just make him angrier. And I _knew_ he wouldn't like it if I tried to make him happy like I had been forced to make my past owners happy. He had been pretty clear on that. I could feel Rupert shuddering, and pulled him closer.

Poor Rup. He was scared, simple as that. He was scared of Master being mad, the fact that Master might take out his anger on us like our old master had constantly, and last but not least, Mistress Ziva. She had an air about her that said that she could be nice, or she could kill you; it all depended on what you said, when you said it, and how you said it. Yeah, she was scary.

Rup trembled again, and I hugged him closer. He was still a little shook up about what had happened earlier, and I didn't blame the poor little guy. What happened to him when he got too scared was like what happened to me when I slept. Not good.

He shook even more, turned, and nuzzled into my chest. Poor Rup. They must still be haunting him. Well they weren't gonna hurt him. He was _my _Rupert, and I was going to protect him.

%%%

Third person POV

Several hours later, Gibbs drove home at 1:00 in the morning. The case had been pretty open and shut, and no one had gotten hurt. There was proof now that Scipo and Rupert were opening up. Scipo had begged fervidly to be allowed in the interrogation room, and although Rupert was still too shy to voice his desires, he had begged along with his eyes. But he had stood firm, and ordered them to the viewing room. Suspects were way too dangerous even when only one person was in there with them, and if it was too dangerous for an agent, it was way too dangerous for two 13 year old boys.

He glanced back. Scipo was occupied with an Ironman toy he had gotten in a Burger King kid's meal. The toy shot things that were supposed to be laser blasts. He was alternating between shooting the seat, and shooting the bugs on the other side of the window. Rupert was simply staring out the window, watching the world go by.

He pulled up to his house, and they got out. Scipo yawned widely, and Gibbs gave a small smile. He got them upstairs, and was pleasantly surprised that they didn't worry about the fact that slaves were usually ordered to sleep on the floor. Instead, Scipo fell onto the bad fully clothed, and promptly fell asleep. Rupert yawned, and whispered, "Th- thank you Master."

Gibbs smiled. "No problem Rupert. Go to sleep." Looking grateful, Rupert crawled onto the bed, and over to Scipo. Scipo wrapped his arms around Rupert, and pulled him close. Rupert blinked sleepily, and then fell asleep.

Gibbs went and changed. After he had, he peeked in at the boys again. They looked so peaceful, just laying there, sleeping happily. It reminded him of his daughter, and how empty the house had always felt after they had died. But now it felt full. Not as full, no, that would take more than two slave boys, but it was a start. Gibbs smiled, and closed the door.

%%%

Gibbs awoke what seemed like moments later to screams of pain and terror. He instinctively grabbed his gun, and shot out of bed, racing towards the s creams, which were coming from what he now thought of as Scipo and Rupert's room. He burst in, and heard a yelp, and a thump through the screams. He looked, and saw Rupert lying on the floor; obviously he had fallen off the bed in surprise, shock and fear at Gibbs' entrance.

Scipo was shaking, and trembling on the bed. Gibbs watched in horror as he thrashed around, screaming and yelling, clutching his head, and screaming bloody murder. "No no no no! I won't! Stop it! Please, please stop! Aaaaaahhhhhhhh! No, no, I'll be good, I promise! No, please, stop! Aahh! No, no, please! No, don't! Please, no! Stop, don't, I'll- aaaaaahhhhhhhh!" He buckled, twisting and flailing, gripping his head so hard blood was starting to show, thrashing around, and screaming like the devil himself was torturing him. Scipo stilled for a moment, but then coughed, gagged, and his pain filled screams and thrashing continued.

Finally jolted out of whatever detached feeling state he had been in, Gibbs got on the bed, trying to hold Scipo down, and comfort the poor boy. Rupert got up too, rubbing Scipo and trying his best to help, but Scipo didn't know they were there, and would flail around so violently, that very soon Gibbs had a black eye and a cut on his arm; Scipo's fingernails were sharp. Rupert was getting battered too, with scratches and two black eyes. Gently but firmly, Gibbs pushed him off the bed, and looked down at him. Rupert gazed back up at him, eyes big and sorrowful. Gibbs smiled slightly to reassure him. "Stay there while I try to wake him up." He ordered.

Rupert's eyes widened, frightened. Gibbs rushed to reassure him. "I'm not punishing you. I just don't want you to be hurt." Rupert nodded, and Gibbs turned back to Scipo. He was thrashing, and screaming louder and louder. Gibbs grabbed him to hold him still and wake him up, but he twisted out of his grasp.

"No no please don't! I promise, I'll never do it again, please, please don't!" Tears were spilling out of his eyes in a never ending river of sorrow, fear, and pain. "Please, please no! I promise, I promise, please, please don't!" Gibbs' heart broke at the heartfelt pleading and begging coming from Scipo. "_Please! _Please, don't, I'll do anything! Just please, please, please do-on't!" His cries were muffled now, as if something was covering his mouth. Then they heightened again, and more tears streaked down his face. "No, no! I won't let you! I won't! Stop it! Stop it now! I, I mean it! St-_stop it! _Stop it now, no please no, _don't!"_ His body shook as he screamed out the last word. His body shook and quaked in fear even more as he whipped his head from side to side, screaming and yelling, clutching his head, tears flowing even faster.

"No, no stop! Please, it hurts! No! Stop! _Stop!" _He arched his back and screamed louder than he had the entire time, which Gibbs hadn't thought was possible. His body fell back on the bed, and he went limp, as if he was boneless. His hands fell to his sides Gibbs held his breath, hoping it was over. But it wasn't. Scipo stirred, whimpering. "No, no. No more, please, no more. I've, I've been punished. I'll be a good boy now, I promise!" His cries grew louder and louder, and the tears flowed freely again. Gibbs shook him, trying to wake him up, but it didn't work. "No! No, no more! Please no! Not that! Not again! Please, _NO!" _His back arched, and he screamed bloody murder, shivering and shaking. His body fell limp, and Gibbs swore.

He was damned if he was going to let the boy suffer God-only-knew-what one more time. Scipo was flailing again, so Gibbs did the only thing he could think of to keep the boy motionless, wake him up, and hopefully not hurt him. Moving to where Scipo's feet were, he stood up on the bed, careful not to bump his head, although that was the least of his worries right now. He got back down, so he was on his hands and knees, each of his knees pinning one of Scipo's legs down, and his hands grasping Scipo's arms. He was really tempted just to yell at the boy until he woke up, (That always worked with DiNozzo) but decided that wouldn't be a good idea. Scipo's head whipped back and forth a few times, but slowly his eyes fluttered open.

To make sure the boy was going to stay awake; Gibbs stayed there for a few seconds, and then started to get off, but froze when he saw the terror in Scipo's eyes.

%%%

Scipo's POV

He was going to do me, he was going to do me, he was going to do me, he was going to do me, he was going to do me, he was going to do me, he was going to do me he was going to do me he was going to do me he was going to do me he was going to do me, no no no no no no no no no no no no no no _NO!_

%%%

Third person POV

With frighting speed, and ease that only a kid as skinny as Scipo could have, Scipo yanked his arms and legs out from under Gibbs, kicked him hard right above the kneecap, and raced out of the room. Gibbs, clutching his knee, could hear him pounding down the stairs, heard the door open, and then slam shut.

Gibbs let a hiss of pain slip out through his teeth. The kid had done _something_ to his knee, that was for sure. He looked down at Rupert, whose face was ashen. "Go find him." He managed. Rupert was out the door before he had even gotten the second word out.

Mentally, Gibbs was cursing and scolding himself. IN the middle of a pretty good rant about how stupid he had been to try that, a bit of a sentence from Scipo's file floated into his mind. _Rumors of sexual child abuse. _Well, it looked like it was a bit more than just rumors. The kid had certainly been terrified. And the way he had looked at Gibbs when he had woken up… that face would haunt him to his dieing day, he just knew it.

Getting off the bed with a winch, Gibbs hoped Rupert would be able to find Scipo and talk to him. Scipo was a slave out at night all by himself… bad things could happen to him, or him and Rupert. He just hoped they would be back soon.

%%%

Hope you liked it! Again, please forgive me for updating so late, I've been pretty busy. Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

HI! I'm so sorry for taking forever, but the power went out for two minutes, and deleted all this, and I had all of it done except the last paragraph. Sorry again for taking so long, hope you like this! Time for thank yous!

Miss Fee: Thanks for Story Alerting me, and thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you like it! I thought it was kind of a weird idea too when I first thought of it. But I'm glad you're hooked!

jo: I try, I really do, but I usually have to apologize for taking forever, and I like to thank people. I'm sorry if I distract you from the story, I don't mean too. But thanks for reviewing!

IMSLES: Gibbs does have his work cut out for him, but if anyone can bring Scipo around and get him home, it's Rupert!

bookwormgirl382: Thanks for Story Alerting me, and I hope you like this chapter!

wolfdragonful: There will definitely be more! Thanks for reviewing!

By the way, one more thing. There will be a little flashback, and it will be obvious that it's there, but everything in **bold **is the flashback.

%%%

Rupert's POV

I raced down the stairs, and out the door. Ohh, poor Scipo. He had been so scared. Master would never do him, I just knew it. He had only been trying to help. But he didn't understand Scipo, not like I did. I looked around, and saw a scrap of cloth on a bush. I picked it up, and headed off in the direction it was pointing. You could tell which way a person was heading by the length and shape of the rip in the cloth. And Scipo had been going fast. I looked around, and saw a little playground. Seeing a little figure on top of one of the closed, winding slides, I ran over.

Scipo looked down at me, and smiled sadly. "Hey Rup." I let out the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding, and started towards the bridge that was near the slide, and jumped up. Then I scrambled up onto the slide. I got up, and slid, and Scipo grabbed my arm. I saw how far up we were, and gulped, shrinking back into Scipo. He held me close. "It's okay Rup. I got ya."

I looked up at his face worriedly. "Ho-how are you feeling?" For some reason, I stuttered less when I talked to Scipo; I was a nervous wreck talking to anyone else, always worrying and picturing in my head how easy it would be for them to hurt me, and how they could do it. Other people scared me. But Scipo didn't. Scipo was nice. Scipo kept me safe.

He heaved a heavy sigh. "I… I dunno Rup. He scared me real bad; I've never been more frightened in my life! Not even when my _father _did me the first time." Venom dripped off the word _father_, scaring me. But I knew what that man had done to Scipo, he had told me. And Scipo had full right to be angry. More than angry. He started again, and I perked up. When Scipo was quiet, it either meant he was planning something, or something was very, very wrong. And this was the second type. "I dunno Rup… it's different. I mean, at least it was what I was used to when I was used before."

He looked sadly at me. "Was Master really going to use me?"

I shrugged silently. I really wasn't sure. Our brief experience with him said no, but that was just it. Our experience with him was _brief. _I couldn't say for sure.

Scipo heaved a sigh, making me vibrate. "I… I dunno Rup. I knew what to expect with Master. Brutal, harsh treatment. No mercy. No caring, no regard for either of us, like we were nothing."

I shuddered, shrinking back into him. I remembered that. It tortured me sometimes. In my sleep, in my waking hours; there was no escape. Worse, I had truly believed that I was nothing for a while, and that empty pit of… of _nothing _came back to haunt me the most.

"But at least we knew what to expect, right Rup?" I nodded up at him. "I mean, we knew how bad our life was going to be forever, and then it would get worse, and we'd get used to that. But… it was different when he used me. That was Master. But this is _Master._ Right?"

He sounded lost and hopeless. I turned and twisted so I could face him, and stared up at him. I knew what he meant. With Master, we had known how horrible he was, and so it had been no shock to either of us that he had used Scipo. But with _Master_… he respected us, helped us, was kind to us… and when he had been on top of Scipo, and Scipo woke up, it was a shock to both of us. Was he just as bad as our old Master? Because there was no way he could be worse.

Scipo lifted his arm, and traced the long, twisting scar on my stomach that our old Master had given me. It wasn't the only one, and Scipo had them too. But we both had scars that you couldn't see as well. Scipo hugged me close, and I melted into him. "Remembered when I first came to Master's home?" Scipo murmured, and I nodded into him.

"You… you sc-scared me." I whispered, remembering how frightening Scipo had been.

Scipo stroked my hair. "I didn't care about anyone, and I hated the world for what it had done to me. I thought no one cared about me, and couldn't think of a single reason why anyone should."

"Because you needed to be." I whispered. I could feel Scipo's grin. "Everyone ne-needs to be cared about, even if it's just by one o-other person. You ca-can't survive if no one c-cares about you."

Scipo grinned again. "I know Rup. Because a person, who only has himself to care about him, is a pretty sad person."

I nodded. There was silence for a moment, and then Scipo asked, "Do you think anyone cares about Master?"

I thought for a moment, and then said, "His team does. I, I know that."

Scipo sighed, making my heart flutter. He looked up at the moon, and so did I. It was a full moon, and very pretty. "I think it's kinda sad though, that he doesn't have anyone who cares about him who doesn't work with him." I didn't need to see his face to know that he had an evil grin on. "Do you think he's got a girlfriend?"

"I don't know." I answered, and then quickly said, "But if he does, we mustn't mess with them!"

"We won't."

"Or just her."

"We won't."

"Or booby trap the be-bed."

"We won't."

"Or do anything to her f-food or dr-drink."

"Aw man Rup; you're takin' all the fun out of it!"

"Or trash her ho-house."

"But-!"

"Or her ca-car."

"Aw man, but Rup…"

"Or send her car through an in-industrial size me-meat grinder."

"Hey, that worked wicked well last time!"

"Or do _anything _to hurt her or her be-belongings, or anything she to-touches."

"What if she does more than touch it?"

"S-Scipo!"

"Fine, fine, we won't. Besides, we don't even know if he's _got _a girl. I haven't seen any pictures, have you Rup?"

I shook my head. "No-nope."

There was silence for a little bit, and then, "Damn!"

I looked up at Scipo worriedly. "Wh-what is it?"

"I can't find a damn loophole in anything that you said about not messin' Rup! How'd you do it?"

I giggled. "I, I _know _you Scipo. I know what y-you can think up."

He pouted. "Not. Fair."

I giggled again. We looked at the moon, and suddenly, Scipo gasped. "Look Rup, a shooting star! Gloria taught me that you can make a wish on one. But you can't say it out loud, or it won't come true. Make a wish Rup."

As the star arched across the sky, I watched it, and thought. What could I wish for? Suddenly, I knew. I closed my eyes, and with all my heart, wished, _I wish that-_

Scipo's POV

I opened my eyes, finished with my wish, and looked down at Rup, who still had his eyes closed. What was he wishing for? Was he wishing for the same thing I had? I mentally shook myself. Of course he wasn't. That's why it was called a wish. Because it would never come true.

I had a little flashback to when I was only four years old, and Gloria had tried to take me outside, outside the mansion grounds for the first time.

"**It's alright Scipo, don't be scared." Gloria reassured me, but I shrank back, holding onto her big, billowy skirt with an iron grip. **

"**No no no!" I cried, whipping my head back and forth. "No, I can't! Only bad boys go outside! Sir said not to! Sir said no!"**

**She huddled down, and cuddled me. "Sir will never find out, I promise. Do you really think I would do anything that would get my little Scipo hurt?"**

**I was silent for a moment, and then whispered, "No."**

**She smiled at me, and brushed some hair out of my eyes. "That's right. I would never do anything to hurt you Scipo. You're my little boy. You need to learn about the outside world."**

**I looked at her, and then peered around her at the open gates. The gates that led to the outside. The gates I had never gone through, and was forbidden to go past. I bit my lip worriedly, thinking. "What's out there?"**

**She smiled, and straightened up. "Lot's of things Scipo. Other kids that you could play with, shops, where they sell things, new things for you to experience, lots of things."**

"**If it's so good, then why did Sir say I couldn't go out?"**

"**Because your father is an evil man, as you know well. He wants to keep you in here, because there are people out there who can help you."**

**I looked up at her, wide eyed and shocked. "There is?"**

**She nodded. "Yes. Your father's afraid you will find them, and expose him. But without proof, we can't. But you're four years old now, and restless. You need to see that there is something in this world besides this mansion."**

**I shrunk back again, a thought striking me. "Is there bad stuff out there?"**

**She took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "There is, but I will protect you sweetie. Plus, you've survived for four years in this hell of a household. You can survive anywhere." Looking down at me, she smiled gently and encouragingly. "Do you want to go outside?"**

**I bit my lip again, thinking. Finally, I nodded. "Yes."**

**She smiled. "That's my boy." Grinning widely, I walked with her to the gates. Gloria was more my mother than Ma'am was, and I loved, adored, and worshipped Gloria. I would do anything for her, but that didn't stop me from feeling scared as we got to the gates. Sir had forbidden me from setting foot outside the gates, and had explained very thoroughly what would happen if I did. **

**I stopped in my tracks as we stood in between the gates, and Gloria smiled encouragingly. Taking a deep breath, I took my first step outside the gates, holding tight to Gloria's skirts.**

**I flinched, and cowered, hunkering into a ball, expecting something to happen to me. When nothing did, I straightened up. And slowly, a huge grin came to my face. Nothing had happened! I was alright! This was awesome! This was great! Why hadn't I tried this before?**

**I looked around. We were in the middle of a street, and there were stands, and stalls, and lots of people! I gripped Gloria's hand, and then whispered, "Why aren't they in bed?"**

**She smiles down at me. "It's alright Scipo, don't be scared. These people are theives, homeless people, and those considered by others as ne'er do wells. Considering the people who come to visit your father, I thought you had had enough of self obsessed, pompous, snitching idiots to last a lifetime. And unfortunately, that's what most of the daylight people are. These people will teach you life skills, and you'll get along with them. Their attitudes are much like yours. I grew up with people like this."**

**A boy three years older than me runs up, with a boy my age at his heel. But just because we were the same age, didn't mean we were alike. His hair, a pale red, is ruffled, and messed up, and filthy beyond belief. Chunks of it are missing. He's only wearing ragged shorts, so dirty I can't tell what color they used to be. They're too small for him, and I get the feeling they're the first article of clothing he ever got, along with the only clothes he has. They're nowhere near enough to protect him from the winter cold, and he unconsciously supports that thought by shivering violently. His face is dirty, along with the rest of his body and his bare feet. He has cuts and scratches, like he's been in a fight. No- I catch sight of a scar I recignize as from a knife- he's been in many fights. But he doesn't look scary. He looks scared. He looks like he wants to dissappear, to hide from my gaze. He looks kinda cute.**

**I turn my gaze to the boy three years older than me. He has blond hair, and a scar running from his left temple, to his chin. He only has filthy shorts too, and he's really dirty too. His eyes are blue, and-dispite his intimidating apperance- kind. His hair has chunks missing too, and it's spiky and dirty. He smiles at me, and then at Gloria. "Hey, I'm Samuel. Who's the squirt Gloria?"**

**Gloria smiles at him. "Nice to see you again Samuel. This is Scipo; my boss' son. He's never been outside the house before, so you be nice to him."**

**He looks at me, shocked. "You've **_**never **_**been outside the house? Dude, how have you survived? I couldn't, no way. How have you **_**survived?**_** Aw man, if you haven't been outside the house that means we've got a lot to teach you. How to steal, build bombs, trick people… you'll let me teach 'im, won't ya Gloria?"**

**She smiles. "Of course."**

**He grins, relieved. "Alright! Come on kid, we got a lot o' work to do."**

"**Wait!" I cry. I have to know. For some reason, it's important. "You haven't introduced me to him." I point at the boy my age, and he shrinks back, as if my finger's loaded, or like it's a signal for people to hurt him.**

**Samuel grins. "Whoops! Sorry 'bout that. This kid? His name is Rupert."**

%%%

Hope you like it! Please review, and tell me this. Should Gibbs take the boys to therepy, or not? Tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello peoples! I updated as fast as I could, but I've been sick, but now I'm better! By the way, I took the rated M for later chapters thing off the summary, because I'm sure that's not gonna happen. I hope you like this installment… oh yeah! Disclaimer! I don't own NCIS, but I think I own Scipo and Rupert… at least I _think _I do… well that's something for me to figure out! Thank you time!

wolfdragonful: Thanks for reviewing! As to your question; I'd like them to, but it depends on where the story goes. So we'll see!

IMSLES: Thanks for reviewing! I might do more of the flashback, and maybe a flashback from Rupert too.

DS2010: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, Scipo and Rupert need a lot of things. Thanks for telling me your opinion!

Gibbs4Eva: Thanks for reviewing! And that's actually a really good point you made! And thanks for putting that you'll read this no matter where it goes!

On with the real reason you're on this page!

%%%

Scipo's POV

I blinked, and smiled, the flashback fading away. Who would've guessed we would meet each other at four years old, seen each other one or two other times, and then just in passing, and then meet again when we were seven. We had only seen each other a few times after we first met, 'cause Samuel was killed.

I clenched my fists, wanting to punch something as the memory came back. Samuel (he thought Sam was too girly) hadn't even started it! He had been beggin' for food and gotten caught in a rumble between two gangs! It wasn't his fault!

And what was worse was that Rup had suffered too. I asked around a bunch when I couldn't find 'im, (I worried about him even then) and learned that he had found a bunch of kids to take him in. Street kids of course, 'cause who would want a street rat besides other street rats?

And that wasn't an insult. I called Samuel that once -jokin' of course- and once I realized what came outta my mouth, I thought he was gonna kill me! But he had taken it as a compliment. Man, I got lucky that time.

I look down at Rup, who looks up at me and smiles. God, that kid is cute sometimes.

%%%

Rupert's POV

I looked at Scipo worriedly. There was something in his eyes… something I had never seen before, in anyone's eyes. At least, not directed at me. "S-Scipo?" I asked hesitantly.

He started, and then grinned at me. "Yeah Rup?"

"Are… are you rea-ready to go back to Master? I, I don't think he was trying to d-do you. He was just tr-trying to help. He ca-cares about us."

He bit his lip thoughtfully, and then nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready. You Rup?" I nodded quickly, and he grinned and let go of me. "Alright, let's go!"

%%%

Gibbs sat on the couch, staring blankly at a blank TV screen. He was worried. It had been too long. If they weren't back in five minutes, he was going to get his gun, and go looking for them. And if someone had them, he was going to shoot first, and forget to ask questions later.

He heard the door open, and then close. He looked up, and saw both of them there, huddled together, trying to look as small as possible. He hadn't known two people could look like beaten puppies who expected to be beaten again that well, but they certainly could. He gestured to the two chairs in front of him. "Sit." He was beyond relieved that they were back safe and sound, but he wasn't going to show it, as much as he wanted to.

They slunk over, and sat hesitantly in front of him. They both looked at the floor, shoulders hunched defensively, and Gibbs saw that Rupert had tears threatening to overflow, and was shaking and trembling badly. Scipo wasn't, but his hands were, showing that he was scared too.

Gibbs took a deep breath, and then said, "I'm sorry." Both their heads shot up, and they stared at him in total, absolute disbelief, and incomprehension.

He looked at them solemnly, and then elaborated. "I'm sorry for scaring you Scipo. Your file only said there were rumors of child abuse, and you were dangerous when you were having the nightmares. You hurt me and Rupert. Not bad," He said quickly, seeing Scipo's stricken face. "But you did, and I didn't want Rupert hurt anymore. I was only thinking of waking you up when I got on top of you. Most of the time, people wake up if their limbs are pinned down. That's all I was thinking of, I swear."

Seeing Scipo's expression, -eyes wide, and shock written all over his face- Gibbs turned to Rupert. Rupert flinched, and looked back at the floor, trying to hunker down and become invisible.

He could practically read the poor boy's mind. He had left, without Gibbs' permission. He hadn't gone to Gibbs when Scipo started having the nightmares. He had left before Gibbs had finished giving him an order. He had stayed away for a long time, not thinking of his master. He had let his master get hurt. He had shown his feelings when Gibbs pushed him off the bed. He had put himself and Scipo above his Master's needs and wants. He had dashed off to get Scipo, showing disrespect to his master. All that was very, very bad, and Gibbs was allowed to kill him for the first one, not to mention all the others. And the list could go on and on. And probably did in Rupert's mind. He probably thought he more than deserved punishment, and was preparing himself for it.

"Rupert." Gibbs said his name softly, and he flinched violently. "Look at me." Gibbs said quietly. He obeyed instantly, but his eyes are pooling with tears as he looked soulfully up at Gibbs. Gibbs reached over, and laid a hand on his shoulder. He flinched again, but Gibbs ignored it, instead making eye contact with him.

Still maintaining eye contact, he said quietly, "You did the right thing." Rupert's eyes widened. "You knew Scipo needed help, that you were the only one who could help him, and went. You're not in trouble Rupert, quite the opposite. You did good Rupert." Knowing what Rupert needed to hear, Gibbs said, "You're a _good boy_ Rupert." It sounded to Gibbs like he was praising a dog for learning a new trick, but Rupert's grin could've lit up the neighborhood. Gibbs smiled. "Thank you for talking to him Rupert. Thank you for bringing him back."

Rupert's eyes glowed with happiness, and Gibbs turned back to Scipo, who was staring wide-eyed at him. "So…" Scipo said tentatively, "We're not in trouble?"

Gibbs smiled. "No, you're not in trouble. I'm ashamed that I scared you, and glad you're back. Now," He glanced at the clock, and then back to Scipo and Rupert. "It's three am, what do you say, shall we go back to bed?"

Scipo grinned widely at him. "Sure thing Boss!"

%%%

When Gibbs woke up, he reviewed last night in his mind. Scipo had had nightmares, while waking him up, Gibbs had accidentally scared the life out of the poor kid, Scipo had run off, Rupert had gone after him, Gibbs had worried, Scipo and Rupert were gone for half an hour, Gibbs _really _worried, they came back thankfully, Gibbs settled things with them and apologized, and it appeared that they trusted him now. He went downstairs, and poured himself coffee. It was quiet upstairs, should he go check on them?

He shook his head, dismissing the idea. Nah, they were probably still sleeping, it was- he glanced at the clock- six thirty, and it had been an eventful night to say the least. At least it was Saturday though, so they could sleep until two in the afternoon if they wanted.

All of a sudden, he heard, "Look out below!" And feet racing across the floor upstairs. Suddenly, Scipo and Rupert were flying through the air in his laundry basket. They cleared the rest of the stairs, a small table, and then landed with a sickening thud on the dining room table. Spinning, the basket got to the edge, and toppled off.

Gibbs smirked, and raced over to them. Scipo and Rupert were hunched up underneath the basket, and Gibbs pulled it off them. Scipo was grinning, a mixture of thrilled, and mischievous. Rupert was hunched up, hands covering his eyes, his face pale. It was obvious that the only reason he had set foot in the basket was because Scipo was doing it. And even then it had probably taken some convincing to keep him in the basket. Scipo grinned. "See Rup? I told ya it would work! We just had to run back far enough to get good air!" He turned his grin to Gibbs. "Hey Boss! You wanna try?"

Gibbs smiled. "No thanks. You boys hungry?"

Scipo grinned. "Yeah! Rup, it's okay, we stopped moving."

"We, we did?"

"Yeah. Come on, we're gettin food!"

Rupert took his hands off his eyes, and opened them. "O-okay!"

Gibbs smiled, and went to the kitchen. "Eggs good?" They both nodded. "How do you like them?"

Scipo thought. "I know! Gloria used to make them sunny side up. They were good."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Gloria?"

Scipo looked to the side. "She was the cook at my house. She wouldn't let anyone else cook, because she said they'd mess it up."

Gibbs smiled, and turned to Rupert. He could tell that Scipo wasn't telling him the whole truth, but he didn't want to push him away by presssing for information. "How do you like them Rupert"

Rupert bit his lip, remembering. "I… I had them once. They were sc-scrambled."

Gibbs nodded, and cracked some eggs. As he whisked them, he turned to the boys. "It's Saturday, so I don't have to go to work. I'm taking you out to get clothes after breakfast, and then we're going over to a friend's house. He'll help you."

Scipo cocked his head. "How?"

Gibbs licked his lips slightly, nervous. He just hoped they weren't going to freak. "He's going to talk to you; figure out what makes you what you are. That will help us understand it, and maybe get you guys a little more trusting; less scared, and maybe even get rid of the nightmares. You remember the man you met at the crime scene yesterday?"

Had it really been just yesterday? It seemed like a lifetime ago. They nodded, and he continued. "He's the one you're going to have the option to talk to. You won't have to if you don't want to. Do you want to?"

They both nodded, but Scipo looked worried. "Will it hurt? Because I'm not lettin' Rup do anything that'll get 'im hurt."

Gibbs smiled at Scipo's fierceness and determination. "No, it won't hurt. You'll just talk."

Scipo nodded, satisfied. "Alright. That sounds okay."

"Good." Gibbs said, pouring himself some coffee. "Now eat your eggs."

%%%

With breakfast finished, and the boys and himself washed up, Gibbs unlocked his car, watched Scipo and Rupert slide into the back, and drove to the mall. He got out once they were there, and viewed the mall with distaste. He didn't like going there, it was too crowded, and there were too many exits. Too many ways for someone who had a grudge against him or his team to get in.

He sighed, and looked at Scipo and Rupert. Scipo was standing, hand on the still open car door, eyes wide with amazement. Rupert was huddled behind him, peeking over the shoulder his hands were gripping like his life depends on it.

Gibbs sighed. Might as well get this over with. "Scipo! Rupert! Come on."

Scipo turned to look at him, and grinned. "Comin' Boss!" He ran over, Rupert at his heels. He grinned at Gibbs. "I've never been in a mall before." He frowned in displeasure and annoyance. "They always had servants go out and get my clothes. Have you ever been in a mall Rup?" He asked, turning his head to see Rupert.

Rupert shook his head. "I, I've be-been in the Du-Dumpster of one b-before, but n-not the actual ma-mall."

Gibbs watched as Scipo frowned slightly, obviously thinking that Rupert shouldn't've had to dig through Dumpsters for food. But Gibbs understood. When he was much younger, one of his friends had lived on the streets. Somehow, the Social Services people had never caught him. Gibbs had invited him over for meals as much as possible, but he could be seen digging through garbage cans at night. Such was the life of a street kid.

Gibbs led them to and then through the mall, until he found the store he was looking for. It was cheap, but the stuff was good quality. He gestured around them as they walked in. "Get whatever you want."

They both stared at him, as if those four words had never been spoken to them before. They probably hadn't. He gestured around again. "_Go._" They did so, and he started wandering around aimlessly. He didn't really need anything, so he just set his body on automatic, and wandered.

"Cool! Look Rup!" He heard Scipo yell, and smiled. "Hey Boss! Boss look it!" He turned as Scipo came running over with a shirt that said, "I AM A BOMB TECHNICIAN! IF YOU SEE ME RUNNING, TRY AND KEEP UP!" Scipo grinned at him. "Can I have it? Please?"

Gibbs smiled. That was so Scipo. "You have to se if it fits first. See those doors over there? Go through those and put it on. You need pants too."

Scipo nodded. "Gottcha. Don't worry 'bout that, I got some." He held up dark blue jeans, and Gibbs nodded. They were acceptable, and Scipo raced off to try them on. He came back a little later, this time dragging Rupert by the wrist. "They fit. And look what Rup found!"

He pushed Rupert forwards, and Rupert held up a black t shirt that said, "I do all my own stunts", and blue jeans.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. Somehow, that didn't seem like something Rupert would wear. Gibbs wasn't sure what Rupert _would _wear, but that wasn't it. "And _who_ picked that out for him?"

Scipo bit his lip. "I did, but Rup don't mind, and, well… he's kinda overwhelmed right now. He's never been in a store before."

Gibbs nodded. "Is the outfit all right with you Rupert?" Rupert nodded, so Gibbs said, "Go try it on. Scipo, come on. I'll buy those now. But first, grab underwear. It's over there."

Scipo nodded, and went in the direction Gibbs was pointing. Gibbs went over to the counter, and leaned against it. Behind the counter was an old friend of his, a man named Joe. Joe nodded in Scipo's direction. "Ain't that a slave kid?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yup. Mine. Got him in a will left by a man we caught."

Joe nodded in understanding. "The other kid?"

"Same."

"Fine with me."

Rupert came over with the clothes, and looked worriedly at Joe, but then to Gibbs. "They, they fit, and I he-heard you telling Scipo to get un-underwear, so I got that too." He looked worriedly at Gibbs. "I-is that okay?"

Gibbs smiled reassuringly. "It's fine. Good job Rupert. Give me those, and I'll buy them."

Rupert gave them to him, and when he took them, his hand brushed against Rupert's and he felt him flinch.

Scipo came running over. "Got some!" He put them up on the counter, and Joe grinned, obviously seeing the difference between the two boys.

Gibbs paid, and they left. He directed them to a bathroom, and they changed there. Then they got in the car, and drove. "Where we goin' Boss? Where we goin'?" Scipo asked, bouncing up and down in his seat.

Gibbs smiled. "We're going to Doctor Mallard's house now. He's the man that's going to try to help you."

Scipo nodded. "Is he nice? We didn't really get a chance to talk to 'im at the crime scene."

"He's very nice, I'm sure you'll like him" Gibbs pulled into Ducky's driveway. "We're here."

%%%%

They'll meet Ducky in the next chap, don't worry! Oh, I forgot to ask this last time. What do you think Scipo and/or Rupert wished for? Review and tell me please! Or just review. And if you want to see the shirts, there's links on my profile. I'm pretty sure you all can imagine what jeans look like, so I didn't bother putting links for those up.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Sorry about the wait, school just started, I'm in high school for the first time, I've got two advanced classes, and there is homework, homework, _homework._ But aside from that, high school is good so far. Thank you time!

Gibbs4Eva: Thanks for reviewing, and thanks!

Stroma: Thanks for Author Alerting me!

IMSLES: Thanks for reviewing! And I love the bomb technician shirt too. :)

razmend: Thanks for reviewing!

wolfdragonful: Thanks for reviewing, and yeah, they really do. Glad you liked the chapter!

FuTuR3 4NsChIk: Nice name. And thanks for putting me on your Story Alert, and reviewing. I'm glad you got hooked on this story, and I hope you're glad too!

emmily5: Thanks for Story Alerting this!

Nicky Reid: Thanks for Story Alerting this!

And that's it I think! Sorry for taking so long, working on the next chapter as you read!

%%%%

As Gibbs led them up the steps to Ducky's front door, Scipo and Rupert looked around. Gibbs knew they were whispering, but couldn't make out what they were saying. He knocked on the door, and heard, "Just a moment please!" And the door swung open to reveal Ducky. "Why Jethro," He commented, studying Gibbs. "What an unexpected surprise. You could've called you know. The house is in a bit of a mess."

"That's all right Duck. Can we come in? I have Scipo and Rupert with me."

"Of course of course." Ducky stepped back, and Gibbs came into the entryway, while Scipo and Rupert went into the living room.

Scipo's POV

This was so cool! We were in a totally new house, and I wasn't worried a bit! Boss knew the guy, so he had to nice, right? I was worried for Rup's safety, but I always am. I heard Boss explainin' stuff to the man he called Ducky, and looked around. The place was pretty cool. I could feel my fingers wanting to snag some stuff, but resisted. The guy was a friend of Master's, and I was _not _to steal anything. I turned as I heard Boss' voice.

"They're my slaves Duck, but I don't treat them like they are. Scipo has nightmares like you wouldn't believe, and Rupert's just a mess. They both are. So I want you to use your talent to help them."

Rup whimpered, and I squeezed his hand with mine. He melted against me, relaxed. The guy called Ducky spoke. "Well, neither of them are dead, so I suppose you mean my _other _talent. You want me to diagnose them with something."

"Maybe not that, but just help them and me understand just what the hell is going through their brains to make them the way they are."

"I see. Yes, I should be able to do that. But Jethro… such things are easier if I am alone with the ones I happen to be diagnosing."

"Understood Duck. Scipo, Rupert!" I turned, and raced out to Master, Rupert behind me.

"Yeah Boss?" Boss looked at us, looking worried. That wasn't good.

"Now listen, both of you. You know Ducky. He says he works best if he's alone with the people he's diagnosing. That means I have to leave for a while. He'll call me when he's done. You will listen to him, and obey him as you would me. But you need to tell him if there's a problem, or you're uncomfortable with something. And tell him the truth. Uinderstood?" We both nodded, and he smiled. "Good. See you both later, okay?"

We nodded again, and he started to leave. "Bye Boss!" I called to him.

"B-bye!" Rupert called.

I could hear the grin in his voice when he called, "See you two later."

Ducky smiled at us. "Well, first, would either of you like anything to drink?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm good." I looked to Rup, who was looking worriedly at Ducky. "You okay Rup? Want somethin' to drink?"

Quivering, he shook his head. "N-no thank you."

Ducky smiled. He seemed nice, and I guess Rup felt that way too, since I felt 'im relax. "Very well then." Ducky said. "Now, what I'd prefer to do is take you into the other room one at a time, and then we can talk together when I'm done with that. Is that alright?"

I looked at Rup. He looked worried, but we both knew that this was important to Master, and he had been so nice to us, so we nodded. Ducky smiled. "Alright then. Scipo, why don't you come in first?"

I nodded, and whispered, "Stay here." to Rup, who nodded. I started to follow Ducky, but Rup apparently changed his mind, because I heard him following me. I sighed. I knew what I had to say to get him to stay here. I didn't like it, but it worked. I turned around, and Rup stopped.

"Sit." I commanded. Rup immediately plopped on the floor. I pointed to the couch, and he went over, and sat there, his legs curled underneath him. He lowered his head, and looked up at me with such soulful and hurt eyes that I thought my heart was gonna break. "Stay." I commanded.

Quietly, so Ducky couldn't here me but Rup could, I whispered, "Ah he genz. Ah so nito de paervato. Ah qiness." He nodded, and I smiled sadly at him, and then turned and went into the other room with Ducky, and closed the door. What I had said was in the secret language me an' Rup had made up. Ah he genz. Ah so nito de paervato. Ah qiness, meant "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you later. I promise."

%%%

Normal POV

Gibbs got back to his house, and just stood in the living room for a moment. It seemed so… so _empty _without the boys here. It worried him. He shook his head, and went down to work on his boat. But after a while, he realized that the house really did feel empty. He looked around the house, and swore. "Danm it, I'm going out." He got in his car, and drove to the near by coffee shop. When his phone rang, he quickly flipped it open. "Yeah? Hey Duck, how'd it go? Alright, I'll be right there."

Quickly he flipped it closed, and drove to Ducky's house. As soon as he got there, he strode in, surprising himself with how worried he was about the boys. But he was relived to see them sitting on the floor in the living room, sipping soda and arguing over a game of hangman. Ducky was sitting on the couch, watching them. He looked over, and Gibbs waved. Quietly, Ducky got up, and came over into the entryway to talk to him.

They watched Scipo and Rupert play for a while, and then Ducky spoke. "It truly is fascinating to watch them play, since neither of them can remember how to write, and neither of them can spell to save their lives."

Gibbs chuckled, watching Scipo and Rupert argue over how you spelled kallikrein, if it was even a real word, and where the heck Rupert had even heard that word.

"Is it real?" He asked absentmindedly.

"Oh absolutely!" Ducky cried. "Kallikrein is an enzyme present in blood, urine, and body tissue that, when activated, dilates blood vessels. I am curious as to where Rupert heard that. It's not something that normally comes up in normal conversation."

Gibbs nodded. "How'd it go?"

Ducky sighed, making Gibbs uneasy. "They're very good boys, but I suggested that I take each of them into a separate room one at atime, and they agreed. I took Scipo first, and when Rupert began to follow, almost as if he wasn't aware of what he was doing, Scipo turned around, and told him extremely firmly to sit, just like you would a dog! And he obeyed instantly, and stayed when Scipo ordered him to as well. Such blind obedience, it's astounding!"

"Duck!" Gibbs snapped, getting his attention. "Ah, yes, right. Well, when Scipo told him to stay Jethro, he said something else. You know how some children make a secret language? I believe that's what they have done. But when Scipo was alone with me, he would constantly whip his head around to stare at the door, whenever the slightest noise eminated from the other side. We brought Rupert in, and that stopped it. I had Scipo go out into the other room when it was Rupert's turn. I didn't expect Rupert to be able to handle being in the room without Scipo, but I wanted to see what his reaction would be. It was much more than I had thought it would be. He turned an alarming shade of red, started shaking, and fainted."

Gibbs immediately looked over to where Rupert and Scipo were. "Is he alright now?"

Relief poared through him as Ducky nodded. "Yes, I called Scipo in, and he was able to help me bring Rupert back into the world of conciousness. But, Jethro,"

He looked at Gibbs worriedly. "It would be much easier to diagnose them if I knew more about their pasts then that their old master was horrible, and that their new master is great. Perhaps you know more?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Nope, sorry Duck. All I know that you don't is that Scipo had a cook named Gloria." Ducky nodded, and Gibbs thought of something. "I'll see if I can get them to tell us at least _something _about their pasts."

Ducky nodded, and they both went into the living room. "Scipo, Rupert." Gibbs said. They both got up, and came over. He looked at them both in the eyes. "Ducky can't help you unless you tell us your pasts."

Rupert bit his lip, and Scipo frowned. "Why not just look at our files?"

"Because we need your pasts from _your _point of view."

Scipo frowned, looked at Rupert who shrugged, and nodded. "Alright. But it ain't gonna hurt is it? I don't want Rup hurt."

Ducky came in. "No, no, of course it won't hurt! Quite the oppisite in fact. Just sit on the couch, and we can begin."

They both went over to the couch, and Ducky and Gibbs pulled up two chairs so they could sit across from them. Ducky smiled at Scipo and Rupert. "All right, who wishes to go first?"

Scipo and Rupert looked at each other, and Scipo said, "Well, I went first with Ducky, so you can go first Rup."

"O-okay." Rupert shuddered, and took a deep breath. "U-um, well… I grew up on the streets, and I was by m-myself for awhile, but then a boy a f-few years o-older than me named S-Samuel f-found me, and lo-looked out for me. He w-was nice. I me-met Scipo once, bu-but too sc-scared to say a-anything. But S-Samuel got k-k-k-k-killed," His face turned pale, and he shuddered violently.

Scipo drew him closer, and he stopped. "and a g-girl named Lizzy t-took me in , and introduced me to her ga-gang. There were t-ten of us, all living in a tiny n-nook under a bridge that le-leaked almost co-constantly. We would be-beg and st-steal food. They were so, ni-nice. They at-taught me important things; th-things I would need to, to survive. Like how to just t-take the kicks and pu-punches, because e-everyone ha-hates us. They at-taught me all so-sorts of stuff like, like that."

He gulped. "But, but one day, a ma-man came as I was be-begging, and gr-grabbed me. I tr-tried to stop him, I really did! But he, he was too strong for me. He dr-dragged me away, and thr-threw me in his ca-car. I was sc-scared. I… I haven't seen any of them since."

He looked down at his feet sadly, and Scipo gave him a shoulder hug. Gibbs just stared. Ducky sighed deeply. "Alright then. Scipo, you're up."

Scipo sighed. "Do I gotta?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No, but it would help."

Scipo chewed on the inside of his cheek, looked at Rupert, and sighed. "I guess I should, since Rup did." He took a deep breath. Alright, here goes."

%%%

It'll be up soon, I promise! Thanks for reading, sorry again about the wait!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! I am sorry for being so _**SO**_ late, but I have a SUPER good reason. Okay, so, you know ADD? Attention Deficit Disorder? Well, my dad's a special education teacher, and I'm related to him, and this group of scientist dudes contacted him, and the parents of the kids in his class that have ADD, and they wanted two hundred "regular" kids, and two hundred kids with ADD to test out this new pill for them that's supposed to calm the kids with ADD down. So, like an idiot, I said I'd try it.

And guess what? Nine out of every ten kids in my group, and eight kids out of every ten in the ADD group got a teensy weensy little side effect. Really, really severe medical depression. Yeah, depression. Bad depression. Why does my life hate me? But good luck for you guys, because I'm pretty sure that medication won't be out in the market anytime soon.

But in conclusion, I took forever, because I was severely depressed, and tried to kill myself three times. I don't mean to offend anyone, but I'm making myself be hyper, because the psychologist said it would be good for me to do that. Thanking time!

cheether: Thanks for reviewing! And I'm glad you think it's interesting, and I can only hope that you mean it in a good way! And thanks for Story Alerting me!

Gibbs4Eva: Thanks for reviewing! And I'm glad you can't wait to find out more.

Stroma: Thank for reviewing, and I'm glad you thin kit's a good story.

Lacus01: Thanks for Story Alerting this!

IMSLES: Thanks for reviewing! And I wish I could say that I won't be doing cliffies anymore, but some of the stuff I imagine just _screams _for one. :) And I am not a psychologist, and mine thinks it's disturbing that I'm writing this kind of story, so it's not like I can ask him to properly diagnose them. But Scipo and Rupert do deserve a good life, they really do.

sissouthernink1994: Thanks for Story Alerting this! And don't you just HATE it when you find a good story, and then you can't find it again? And I understand what you mean about being up at 2 a.m. reading a fanfic. I'm currently reading An Unusual Case, which is NCIS/ Harry Potter, and is really good (it has 65 chapters though), and I fell asleep at like 3 in the morning on chapter 27, and couldn't find it the next day! But thank you for reading, and thanks for liking this!

wolfdragonful: Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for taking so long. Maybe I'll have Rupert's stuttering last forever, just to drive you truly insane… hmm…. Something to dwell upon…

Okay, that's everyone! On with what you've all been so patently waiting for! And if you throw things at me, I will not mind as much as I usually would, since it was a _really _long wait.

%%%

Scipo's POV

"I was born to Amelia and Arthur Genisee. Obviously, since we were rich, we had servants. And it's probably a good thing we did, seeing as the servants pretty much raised me. My parents wouldn't've even noticed if I died, and if they had been called to identify my body, they would've sworn on their lives that they had never seen me before in their lives. So, I pretty much lived down in the kitchens. A woman named Gloria was queen there."

I chuckled at the memory. "She was boss, and everyone knew it. She was the only one who would actually cook, and the rest of the kitchen staff would chop, or cut and run errands an' stuff, but she was the only cook. The servants would give me lessons in the morning, and they were _awesome _lessons, not boring ones. Most o' the servants were 'reformed' criminals an' stuff, so the lessons were, again, _awesome!_ I learned how to steal, and make weapons out of pretty much _anything, _and how to assasinate people, and stuff like, well, ya know, criminal stuff! It was pretty cool."

I started slightly as Ducky asked, "Was there no one there who wasn't a criminal at one point my boy?"

I think. "Well, there were the other servant kids, and this one dude named Patrick. He used to be a monk, but then my Sir had 'im kidnapped, an' made him a servant."

I froze. Uh-oh. There was gonna be a few questions 'bout that. Ducky looked solemnly at me. "Your Sir?"

I bit my lip worriedly. "Yeah… my Sir. I had ta call him that; otherwise, I'd… well… I'd get beaten Master. I wasn't 'llowed to call 'im anything else."

I shuddered as the memories came back. Not good memories. Memories of unbearable pain, crying 'cause it hurt so bad, and no mercy from Him. I shuddered even more violently. No, this was _not _good. I hated this.

I faintly felt Rup latch onto me, but barely. Suddenly, everything was clear again, an' I was back in Ducky's livin' room. I looked at Rup, confused. He gave me a look that said, _"You know…" _Oh yeah. Our little secret. If anyone else knew, they'd take 'im away. They'd probably hurt 'im. So we couldn't tell no one.

Suddenly, Master was in front of me. "Are you alright Scipo? What happened?"

I felt a rush, an urge to obey him; that had happened with our old Master too, but never as strong. "I had some bad memories Master, that's all. I'm okay now though, honest."

He frowned, and I could tell that he knew I was lieing, and that he didn't like me callin' him Master still, but that's what he _was!_ And I wasn't gonna tell 'im the whole truth, not yet anyways. See how they take the rest so far.

I licked my lips nervously, and chewed for a second on the bottom one before going on.

"But Patrick was cool. He had some interestin' ideas, and I still try to follow 'em but it's kinda hard, since I'm a slave 'n all. He was always talkin' 'bout God, and stuff, and bein' the best you could be 'n stuff. I tried to pay attention, but… it got kinda boring sometimes. But outside o' my lessons, it was lottsa fun. I messed around with some o' the servant kids, runnin' around and stuff like that. An' there were a lot o' balls an' parties, and those were all as boring as hell, but I survived. Mostly 'cause I would hide under the table with Susie for most o' it."

I watched as Ducky raised an eyebrow. "Susie?"

"Oh! Yeah, Susie was this 12 year old kid that would hang out with me 'n the others. _Dang _she was cool." I grinned at the memory of her. "Ya didn't get her mad, that was for sure."

Ducky looked at me, an' then asked, "Why wouldn't you get her mad Scipo?"

I snorted. "Well, for one thing, she was a mob boss' daughter, she was _not _afraid to get into a knife fight, an' had a big scar on her left cheek ta prove it, and had quite a temper. You didn't mess with her if you wanted to live. But if ya respected her, and were nice, she was an awesome friend ta have."

Master looked intrigued/worred. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Ducky watched me, an' then leaned forwards, and said, "Scipo, I can not help you if you keep things from me."

I gulped. Uh-oh. "Wha, wha, what do ya mean?" I cursed myself for stuttering. Now they were _really _gonna know somethin' was up.

Ducky studied me. "Scipo my dear boy, it may be painful, but I _must_ know."

I pressed myself against the back o' the couch. "Uh-uh. No way. Not tellin'. No way. Uh-uh. I can't. Sir said no."

Rupert's POV

I watched in horror as Scipo's attitude transformed from a sure, confident, outward boy of 13 years, into a scared, unsure little boy of four. This was _not good!_ I watched as he looked timidly, scared beyond belief at Master and Ducky. "I can't tell you Master. Sir will be mad, and so will Ma'am. An' they'll beat me, an', an' hurt me, and do yucky stuff to me!"

He gripped his head, whipping it back and forth. "No no no, mustn't tell, bad boy, bad boy, bad boy! Bad boys get beat an' hurt, and bad boys make Sir mad, an' that's not good at all!"

I whipped my head to see Master Boss start to get up, and Ducky push him back down. He whispered something to Master, and Master didn't look very happy, but stayed seated. "Scipo…" Ducky said quietly, and Scipo immediately stopped. "Your father- your Sir- told us that it was all right for you to tell us what he and your Ma'am do to you."

I saw Scipo's ears perk up. "He, he did? Sir said?"

Ducky smiled, and I felt… a little mad. They were manipulating Scipo! "Yes Sciop, he said you could tell us. You can tell us everything."

Scipo looked worried. "Are you gonna tell Sir what I say?"

Master shook his head. "It'll stay between us Scipo."

I bit my lip worriedly. This was not going to go well. Scipo looked relived though. "Well… Sir… he likes me too, um… I shouldn't tell you. Sir might find out. Or this is 'nother trick so he can punish me." Scipo looked worried, and I could tell he was coming apart. So I leaned over, and hugged him. I had to do that sometimes, but I didn't mind.

He whimpered, and then snuggled against me. "I-it's alright Scipo." I whispered. "This isn't a, a trick. You can t-tell them."

He looked up at me worriedly, terrified. There were tears in his eyes. "Are you sure? Gloria says I should try not to get Sir mad anymore for awhile, since I'm still recoverin' from last week, and yesterday, and today."

I nodded. He needed to tell them. "I, I'm sure. Te-tell them. _Please._"

He bit his lip, and then nodded. "Okay Rupert." He sighed, and then turned to Master and Ducky. "Well… my Sir, he, he likes girls. An' he likes 'em because they're girls. But… sometimes he likes boys too, because they're boys. An' sometimes he likes me. And I don't like it when he likes me. What he does when he likes me hurts an' makes me feel icky. But even when I say stop and use the magic word, he doesn't stop. Gloria says he's a horrible monster who should rot in Hell, and then she said some bad words."

He leaned closer to Master and Ducky, and whispered, "An' when he does the stuff to the girls an' me, you're only supposed ta do that kinda stuff with people you like like, and he don't even like me."

I watched worriedly as Ducky went pale, and I trembled as Master looked _mad. _I whimpered, and huddled behind Scipo, hiding from Master's gaze. _Oh, please don't let him take out his anger on us._ I prayed feverishly. When nothing happened, I peeked out from behind Scipo, who was trembling, and hunched down with his hands gripping his head. Master and Ducky had left.

Shaking myself mentally, I got off the couch, and got down on my knees and knelt in front of Scipo. "Scipo… I whispered. "It's al-alright." I needed to comfort him.

Normal POV

Ducky watched as Gibbs paced angrily in his kitchen. "Jethro, you need to calm yourself. If they see you like this, it may triger worse things deep in their psyce."

Gibbs whipped around to glare at him. _"Worse _Duck? You just heard what he said! That monster _used _him! And from what Scipo was hinting at, others used him too!"

"Yes, most likely friends of his father." Ducky mused. "Well, I believe I have enough to diagnose these poor boys. Rupert is obviously suffering from a fear that we will abandon him, since a protector of his died when he was young, and he was taken from the people who cared about him after that. He hides behind Scipo because he fears that the world will harm him if he doesn't have a protector. He depends on Scipo because he has always been protected or cared for to an extent, but he has the emotional and intelectual capability sutable for his age, which is good."

"Now, as for Scipo, he protects Rupert to make up for the lack of protection that he suffered as a child. He had some, but obviously nowhere near enough. He is suspicious of everyone because of the amount of threats, torture and betrayl that has riddled his childhood. But once you earn his trust- and I believe you have Jethro- he is a more than worthy ally. He is childlike simply because I suspect he did not have much time to be a child when he was young, and when he did, it was overshadowed by fear of his father. And also, he is only 13 Jethro. He is very loyal because he was raised by people who seemed to think that this was a good virtue."

"And the nightmares Duck?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

"I can't say what will make them go away forever, but if you get them sleeping pills, and give them each one before they go to sleep, that should chase away the nightmares. They should have some at the supermarket. Moter has been having sleeping troubles, but we ran out yesterday."

Gibbs smiled. "Thanks Duck. I owe ya one. Scipo! Rupert! Come on, we're going home."

"Comin' Boss!"

"My pleasure Jethro. Just keep n eye on them for me. I'm rather taken by them since I spent a while with them."

"No problem there Duck."

"Whoa!" And there was a crash. Gibbs raced into Ducky's living room, and sighed with relief when all he saw was Scipo sprawled across Rupert, who was lying on the floor, with a small table on his arm. Scipo grinned sheepishly up at them. "I tripped."

Gibbs chuckled, and waved his hand at the door as Scipo got off of Rupert, and helped him up. "Alright, in the car. We've got to go get some dinner."

"Gottcha." Scipo turned to Ducky, and grinned. "Thanks for lettin' us come over 'n stuff. You're cool. No otha' white folk's ever treated us nice before. 'Cept'n Master and his team."

Ducky smiled. "You are very welcome Scipo. Now I think Jethro wants to leave."

Scipo chuckled. "Okay! Ready Boss?"

Gibbs smiled. "Yup. Let's go."

%%%

Gibbs took a detor to the market to get the sleeping pills, heated up leftovers for dinner, gave Scipo and Rupert the sleeping pills, and sent them up to bed. He awoke the next morning to his work phone ringin. He always kept it right next to him just in case a murder happened that his team was needed on. He flipped it open quickly. "Yeah, Gibbs."

"Jethro," Jenny's voice started, making him more awake. "Dead Marine at 863 Hollywood Drive. Call your team, get over there."

"Someone's cranky today." He noted casually.

"Not now Jethro!" She hung up the phone abruptly.

Gibbs chuckled, and went to go wake Scipo and Rupert. When he got to their room, he was relieved to see them both sleeping soundly, and was tempted to just let them both sleep. But he went over, and shook Scipo, who was lying on his side, with Rupert pulled tightly to his chest. As Gibbs watched, Rupert nuzzled Scipo's chest with a happy sigh. Regreting it even as he did so, Gibbs shook Scipo gently. "Scipo, time to get up."

He woke immediately, blinking drouzily. "Yeah Boss?"

"Up. There's a dead Marine. Wake Rupert and get dressed while I call the others. And grab something you can eat quickly."

"Gottcha Boss." As Gibbs turned away, he saw Scipo shaking Rupert, and Rupert stur. "Come on Rup, there's a dead dude Boss's gotta investigate."

"Ye-yes Scipo." Rupert responded immediately, this time stuttering because of a yawn.

Gibbs closed the door on the way out, and dialed Tony's number first. When he got dressed and downstairs, Scipo and Rupert were looking through the fridge. Scipo emerged with bananas, and handed one to him. "Thanks. Come on, let's go."

"Comin'!" They followed him to the car. They got to the crime scene, looked at all the clues, Scipo fooled around with the camera that DiNozzo stupidly let him have, and took pictures of pretty much anything and everything _except _the crime scene, until Gibbs had McGee take it to take pictures.

Then Gibbs had them go amuse themselves at Abby's while they were working, after Scipo got bored and started fooling around with McGee's computer, accidently erasing the search warrant, and sending the nearby gas station's security tapes that Tim had just spent two hours getting.

Then Abby learned that they hadn't met Jenny, and decided to take them up to meet her.

"Hi Jenny! I mean, Madame, Director, Sir, Ma'am!" Abby cried, saluting.

Jenny looked up from her paperwork tyo smile. "How much Caf-Pow! has Gibbs given you today Abby?"

Abby relaxed, still smiling. "Not a lot actually. I'm just happy because I made two new friends, and they're _awesome!_ Say hi Scipo, say hi Rupert. Don't worry, she won't hurt you."

Scipo came out from behind Abby (she had had them stay behind her so they could be a surprise) and cocked his head, studying Jenny. She got the feeling that she was being tested. And that was a strange feeling when you got it from a 13 year old slave boy. But she ignored it, and smiled at him. "Hello Scipo. My name is Jenny Shepard. I'm the director of NCIS. Are you one of Jethro's slaves?"

Scipo frowned, puzzled. "Jethro?"

"Gibbs." Abby whispered to him.

At that, Scipo straigtened up, and nodded, smiling at Jenny. "Oh! Yup, an' Rup's the other one. Come on out Rup, don't be shy. I'll protect ya."

Jenny relaxed; something in his smile had told her that she had passed the test. But as a shy, scared looking red haired boy inched out from behind Abby, she got the distinct feeling that she was going to have to pass another test, also given to her by Scipo. The boy named Rup-it _was _Rup, right? - looked up at her, head bowed, peering through his lashes.

"This is Rupert." Abby announced, -ah, so it was _Rupert, _and Rup had to be a nick name- inching the trembling boy towards Jenny.

He looked worriedly at her, and then stuttered out, "He-he-he-hello Ma'am. I… I'm… I'm…." The last word came out as a breath. "Rupert…" And he callasped on the floor, fainted dead away.

Abby sprang forwards, and Jenny grabbed for her phone. "_Wait!_" Scipo cried, getting in between Abby and Rupert, and causing Jenny to freeze. "This happens all the time." He assured them calmly. "He just gets overwhelmed, and freaks out. It's fine. I know how to fix this. You might wanna cover your ears though." When they obeyed, he stood over Rupert, leaned down close to him, took a deep breath, and screamed at the top of his lungs, _**"WAKE UP RUPERT!"**_

Immediately, Rupert shot bolt upright, conscious and on the verge of hyperventilation. Abby unplugged her ears, and she and Jenny tried to make their eardrums unpop. Scipo had been _very _loud. Scipo croutched down next to Rupert, rubbing his back soothingly and reassuring him quietly. When Jenny and Abby had gotten their ears unpopped, Scipo straightened up, with Rupert hiding behind him, clutching one of his shoulders and peeking over it at Jenny. "I-I-I, I'm soory for fa-fainting Ma'am. An-and Mistress Abby."

Jenny smiled reassuringly. "It's alright Rupert. You just got scared. I won't hurt you or anything, I promise. I won't hurt either of you."

Rupert managed a weak, relieved smile. Abby rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. "So…"

Jenny looked to her. "Yes Abby?"

"Can they stay here for a bit? Please? They've been in the bull pen, and my Labby, and they're gonna go see Ducky, but I want them to see you first. Please?"

Jenny looked at Scipo and a still shaken Rupert, then at a pleading Abby. It was obvious who was going to win this battle. "All right. But only for a little bit."

"Yes! Alright, you two stay here and be good. Okay?"

"Gottcha Mistress Abby. Don't worry, we'll be good."

%%%

Jenny _tried _to work, but after three minutes, it became obvious that if you have two slave boys in your office, and one is extremily hyper, curious, and possibly ADD, you won't get any work done in a hurry.

She finally gave up, and just watched Scipo race around her office, exclaiming things along the lines of, "Woah! Rup look at this!" "This is so cool! What's it do?" And just a bit too often, "Maybe if you-… whoops." Rupert scurried along next to or behind Scipo, winching whenever Scipo broke something.

Jenny sighed as Scipo somehow managed to break one of her filing cabnets. Then she turned to her paperwork, finally able to work for a bit as Scipo and Rupert tried to fix it. But ten minutes later, she saw with dismay Scipo opening the drawers in her desk next to her. "What's this?" He asked, pointing to something. But before she could answer, he went on. "And this? And this, and this and this and this? What do they do?"

She sighed. "Scipo, get out of my desk. I need to work. Go play with Rupert."

Scipo pouted. "Fine." She felt bad, but there were ten reports she needed to read, and a lot of things that needed to be done ASAP, if not sooner. As she worked, she tuned the out as much as possible, but could faintly hear them talking and moving about, but she couldn't hear the words. And she certainly wasn't going to look up.

About five minutes later, her work Zen was shattered by Scipo's cry of, "_Piledriver!_" and the unmistakable sound of something very big being broken.

She shot up quickly, knocking over her chair. Standing in front of the long table were Scipo and Rupert, Scipo looking angelic, Rupert swaying in place beside him, looking dizzy. She narrowed her eyes as she saw the long table on the ground, broken in half. She glared at them, and Scipo said, "…Umm…" Rupert was still swaying and too dizzy to focus long enough to notice.

Still glaring at them, she picked up her desk phone, and dialed a number. Still glaring, she said simply. "Jethro, come get your slaves before they break anything else."

%%%

When Gibbs showed up a minute later, (he had been in the bullpen) Jenny pointed at Scipo and Rupert, who were still in the same spot, although Rupert could now stand still, and looked scared. "They broke the table. I want you to take them back downstairs with you, and then call someone to fix this. _Now._"

Gibbs smiled, and walked out, Scipo and Rupert right behind him. "Sorry." Scipo called as they left. Jenny just sighed, and laid her head on her desk. At it was still intact.

%%%

Scipo looked at Gibbs worriedly as they walked out of the office. "We really are sorry Boss. We didn't mean to break it. We were just fooling around, and I did a piledriver on Rup on the table, and….. it kinda broke."

Gibbs chuckled. The table was in two separate pieces. "Kinda" was an understatement. "It's alright. Just be careful next time, alright?"

%%%

Scipo's POV

I grinned, happy that we had been forgiven. "Yes Master! I mean Boss!"

Boss smiled as we got to the bullpen, but stopped when McGee said somethin' to him. But I wasn't payin' attention, too busy makin' sure Rup was all right. He had looked kinda funny after the piledriver. But he looked okay now.

Boss turned to us, and I turned to look at him. "We need to bring in a suspect. You two are to stay here. Don't break anything. This building had better still be standing when I get back. Same as with everything and everyone in it."

We nodded, and he Gibbs-slapped DiNozzo. "DiNozzo! You're going to stay here with them."

"But Boss! Can't I interigate the guy?"

"No, Ziva will. You have work to do."

"Aww…" I grinned as Tony slumped in his chair, depressed. Boy did I know how that felt. Too bad we weren't able to go though. I wanted to see Ziva in action. Or shoot someone! That would be cool.

%%%

Normal POV

Forty minutes later, Gibbs was annoyed. No, he was _very _annoyed. Not only had the suspect not where he usually was, so they had to hunt him dow, but he had been a runner, so they had to chase him, and once they caught him, he wouldn't shut up until they agreed to bring his slave, a 27 year old pitch black man, with them to the office. He had had Scipo and Rupert bring him to the bullpen to see if they could get him to talk, since he had been silent around them. And now, the suspect was just acting stupid. Or, stupider.

He took a deep breath. He needed to do something else now, before someone came in, and he punched them out of sheer agrivation. He sighed, and decided to see how Scipo and Rupert and the man were doing. He entered the bullpen to an interesting sight.

Scipo and the man were sitting on the floor with paper in front of each of them, and pencils in their hands. Rupert was sitting next to Scipo, looking worried. Scipo and the man were argueing loudly.

Scipo rolled his eyes. "That's not how you spell serendipitous you idiot! It doesn't have an x in it!"

"At least it's better than yours!" The man shot back. "Serendipitous does _not _have a g in it! Even if you spelled it the way it sounds it doesn't have a g in it!"

"Oh yeah? How do you know?"

"Ser-en-dip-i-tous. It doesn't have a g in it!"

"It could!"

"No it couldn't!"

"Retard."

"Moron."

"Fuckface."

"Idiot."

"Loser."

"Moron."

"Stupid."

"Dumb."

"Retarded."

"Stupidest moron in the entire galaxy, so ha!"

"Why you-!"

They started wrestling, and Gibbs leaned down to DiNozzo, who was watching from his desk with a shocked look on his face. "What's going on DiNozzo?"

"I, I dunno Boss. I've gathered that Scipo and the guy- his name's Friday Boss- know each other from when Scipo was the suspect's slave Boss, and they were playing a game, but I can't figure out how you play it."

Gibbs snorted, and went over to where "Friday" had Scipo pinned to the ground, and yanked Scipo out from under him, and to his feet. "Woah!" Scipo cried as he was yanked up, and Friday cried out the same. Scipo looked up at Gibbs, who was still holding his wrist, and grinned sheepishly. "H-hi Boss."

%%%

Well? Sorry again for not being done sooner, but it really isn't my fault, as I explained above. Review please, and tell me what you think! And what do you think of Friday, even though he just showed up?


	10. Chapter 10

Hello peoples! It took a bit, because I made a drabble, and I wanted this to be _perfect_, plus it's longer than usual, okay? Thanking time!

Gibbs4Eva: Thanks for reviewing! And thanks for the message, I appreciate it. There will be Friday in this chapter, maybe in others, I'm not sure yet. Hope you like it!

VeryVerySpecialAgentMarriiaa: Thanks for reviewing! And Story Alerting! And putting this on your Favorite Stories list!

smartkid37: Thanks for Story Alerting and putting this as a Favorite Story of yours!

Miss Kiaya: Thanks for making this one of your favorite stories!

idontseepenguins: Penguins are amazing! But thanks for Story alerting this, and reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter!

Okay, that's everyone!

P.S. Friday refers to Gibbs and others as Master Gibbs, etc. Scipo and Rupert don't because it's been drilled into Friday's head,

And Scipo: Doesn't care enough to address people like that

And Rupert: Doesn't know to

On with the story!

%%%

_Scipo looked up at Gibbs, who was still holding his wrist, and grinned sheepishly. "H-hi Boss."_

He licked his lips nervously, and Gibbs watched as his eyes darted nervously to Rupert, to the man Friday, who was kneeling on the ground in front of Gibbs, then to the ground, and then worriedly up at Gibbs. Gibbs watched as Scipo bit his lip nervously. Obviously Scipo was sure that something bad was going to happen to him.

Gibbs looked down at Friday, who was looking unseeingly at the ground. "Get up." He ordered in a calm voice. Friday instantly did so. "Look at me." Gibbs said in the same way. Hesitantly, Friday did so, head bowed, peering up at him. Gibbs surveyed him. Friday was thin, but you could tell there was muscle there. His hair was black, and cut into a military cut.

His face showed worry, hurt, betrayal, pain, abandonment, laughter, and fear. Scars and cuts and gashes and burn marks littered his body, all of them looking painful, if not fatal. Gibbs realized with a start that it was a miracle that this man was still alive. He wore nothing but grayish brown, ragged shorts with blood on them that looked like they might have been blue at one point. They didn't even reach his knees, and he was shivering, and not all of it was from the cold.

Gibbs looked at him once more, and then let go of Scipo, and turned to him. "Next time you bring a friend over here and start wrestling, try not to knock things off my desk." He reached down to fix a mechanical pencil sharpener that was dangling dangerously over his garbage can. "Got it?"

Scipo grinned, obviously releaved. "Gottcha Boss! Sorry."

Gibbs half smiled. "No problem. Just be careful next time. If it had fallen all the way, one of you probably would've been knocked on the head when it fell."

Scipo grinned. "Okay Boss. What 'bout Friday?"

Gibbs looked at Friday. "What about him? He's your friend. He can act the same as you are here, although I don't think it would be good if he acted like you around his owner, although his owner might not be alive if I don't go back to restrain Ziva. You three stay here."

"Oh Boss!" Scipo cried, jumping around him before he could take a step, pleading. "Oh please oh please oh _please _can we come with you? Please?"

"No." Gibbs said firmly. "I told you last time, you are not to go in the interigation room. However, you three can come with me to the veiwing area if you want."

"Yeah!" Scipo whipped around to grin at Friday. "Hey Friday, you wanna?"

Friday looked hesitantly at Gibbs, as if he was asking permission to speak, and Gibbs made a 'go ahead' gesture with his hands. Friday looked hesitant, as if it might be a trap, then grinned, and then turned to Scipo. "Yeah! Hey, you told me 'bout Mistress Ziva, right? Do ya think she can kill Master?"

Scipo chuckled gleefully. "I wish she could. Actually, she was Massad, so she can, but Boss said she's not allowed to. It'd be great if she would though, that'd be awesome!"

"It would! It'd be so cool! When I was 11, I had a Massad Mistress, and Massad Master, and I gotta tell ya, the non killing ones _hurt. _Especially when my Mistress did it. I still got scars from that!"

"Join the club dude." Scipo said conversationally as they walked out of the bullpen.

"Dude, I have been a slave since I was born. _You _on the other hand ya little bastard, have only been a slave since you were seven."

"Hey, I got scars don't I?"

"True, but not as many as me."

"Do so."

"Do not."

"Do so."

"Do not."

"Do so."

"Do not."

"Do so!"

"Do not! You only _wish _you did!"

"You're an idiot."

"You're a moron."

"You're a-"

"Eeep!"

Rupert tripped behind Scipo, crashing into him, making him fall, and making Scipo crash to the ground. Gibbs stopped, and rolled his eyes. That was at least the third time Rupert had done that since they came home for the first itme with him. How a kid that small, light, and skinny was able to make Scipo fall, he wasn't sure. "Are you alright?" He asked as Scipo got up, then pulled Rupert up. They nodded, and he entered the viewing room.

Friday's POV

I started to pay attention to the woman and my master in the other room, but couldn't. I just kept glancing over at Scipo's master. I just couldn't believe that he was nice, that he let them speak their minds. They didn't even call him Master! How the stinkin' hell was that possible! My god, if I was stupid enough to even _think _of not calling Master Master, he'd beat me half to death! And I was still recovering from last week, and he was just _bored _then.

_Man I wish I had Scipo's master. _I thought enviously. _I was born a slave, and I'll die a slave. Horrible stuff has happened to me. But, I guess this is the best I'll ever get. Second best, as always. _My back throbbed, and a shock of pain ripped through my body, and I bit my lip to keep from crying out, and closed my eyes.

_Augh… not again. Looks like the salve isn't working. Oh well, I didn't expect it to. After all, I made it myself. But if it doesn't stop before tonight, I am in _big _trouble, because I will die tonight. Because I've got a feeling Master is going to beat me and whip me and burn me and rape me again tonight. _Great. _I can't wait. _

_Oh, this is bad. This is really bad. _I thought worriedly as the woman slammed the table, yelling and shouting. I couldn't tell what though; I had long ago mastered the art of tuning people out completely. And I had had enough people yelling to last me a life time. _Master is going to be so mad when this is over and I'm going to fuckin' _die _tonight, because as usual, he'll take out his anger on me. God I hate my life._

I couldn't help grinning' though as Ziva menaced Master, and he looked more and more scared. This part of my life was good. This part of my life was very good.

I snuck another look at Scipo's Master, and couldn't help feeling grateful. He had given me a once in a lifetime chance to take off my mask that I wore, that all slaves wore. The ones so powerful and constant that most of the time, they stopped being masks. But their Master let them act how they really were, instead of having them wear their slave masks. _Luckies. _

But I was glad I had been ordered to come here. I had been coming closer and closer to not having a mask, to being one of those emotionless, uncaring, scary slaves, whose eyes were empty voids. And these few minutes had set me far away from that possibility. Sure, in about 15 or 20 years, I might be in that state again, but I wasn't now! I grinned happily, for the first time in such, such a long time.

Scipo's POV

I looked over at Friday, and grinned. He was smiling! This was awesome! He hadn't smiled in awhile since I had been sold. And he had had a _bad _life. Like a seriously bad life. He had been on slave trains a lot, where you're chained up to other slaves by heavy chains, and forced to walk forever and ever, with no food or water, barely conscious moist of the time. And if you stumble even once, you're killed by the slave trader.

Friday told me his little sister died like that, when she was six and he was eight, and they had been walking for three days straight. He never knew his father, only that he had been his first master, before he was sold at age three months. It was a miracle he had lived. And his mom had been sold too, and killed by some bandits when he was four. And that was nowhere near the worst part.

But slaves lived horrible, sad lives. It was a fact of life, just like water was wet, and up was up. Ziva stopped yelling, and my old Master starting talking, but I was tuning him out. I shuddered as I watched him talk so calmly, and drew Rup closer to me, hugging him to my chest, my tears falling into his mess of red hair.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up. Boss was looking down at me, and I saw Friday behind him, lookin' worried. "You alright?" Boss asked, and I nodded before loking down. Rup peered up at me worriedly, clutching bunches of my shirt in his hands. He looked like a little kid peering up at me, looking worried, asking silently what was wrong. Because he knew something was wrong. He always did, even if I acted normal, even though this wasn't one of those times.

I shook my head, releasing Rup with one hand to swipe at the tears pooling in my eyes. "I, I gotta go out for a sec. Come on Rup." I let go, grabbed his hand, and went out.

Friday's POV

I watched them leave, and close the door. I was seriously resisting the urge to follow them and sing, "Scipo and Rupert, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Because who knows, maybe they were. Or maybe they would be. They were certainly acting like it. But oh well. It was their business, and they probably weren't anyways.

Normal POV

Gibbs looked at the door worriedly. Was Scipo okay? He gripped the cup of coffee in his hands, fighting the powerful urge to check on Scipo. But this seemed to be something he couldn't help him with. Maybe letting them come in here, so close to one of Scipo's former masters was a bad idea, even though they couldn't be seen.

He glanced over at Friday. He seemed scared and worried and in pain, but something told Gibbs that he was a kid trapped in an adult's body.

Gibbs felt a sudden urge to protect the poor man, who was really still a young adult, to protect him from the horrors of the world that he had suffered at the hands of free people. He reached over, and laid a reassuring hand on Friday's shoulder. Friday jumped a foot in the air, and then looked over at Gibbs, confusion all over his face.

"Are you okay?" Gibbs asked him. "Because you look like shit."

Friday grinned wearily. "Yeah, I… I guess so, it's, it's just…." He dropped his head, and peered worriedly up at Gibbs, scared of what his reaction might be.

Gibbs simply looked at him. "You can tell me. I won't hurt you for anything you say. You should be able to speak your mind without fear."

Friday just stared at him, shocked. He couldn't believe a free person had actually, _seriously _said that to him. Forgettting himself, what he was, he stared at Gibbs, and then asked, "Are you fuckin' _high_?"

Gibbs chuckled as Friday gaped at him. "No, I'm not-"

"Then why did you say that?" Friday cried, still forgetting. "I'm a _slave _you idiot! A fuckin' _slave_! Why the hell did you- oh shit." He cowered before Gibbs as what had happened sunk in. This was _bad. _He had spoken offensively to a free man! He was gonna _die!_

Gibbs smiled, and Friday flinched, and cowered even more, causing him to stop smiling. "It's alright Friday. I'm serious. You won't be hurt. What's wrong?"

Friday looked long and hard at Gibbs, and then seemed to accept that he was serious, and stopped cowering. "Well, it's just, you're wicked nice to Scipo and Rupert, and I just don't get it. Why? I mean, you can have 'em do whatever you want, but you're nice to 'em, an' you didn't beat them or me or anything when we were wrestling, an' I was _sure _you were at _least _goin' to whip us or somethin'. It's just weird, that's all. I'm not used to it. Scipo an' Rupert probably came out right away when you said they could, but that's just 'cause they know what it's like to be free. I've been a slave all my life Master, I was born a slave. I don't like it one bit, but I'm used to people treatin' me like shit. I've never even _seen _a free person who treats their slaves like they're free too. Why? You don't get anything out of it, and…"

He just trailed off, and Gibbs felt bad for him. His entire life he had been forced to serve people, and he hadn't liked it, but he had had to. And now Gibbs had entered his life, and given him a whole new persective. He was obviously confused. And who wouldn't be, in his situation?

Gibbs sighed. "I don't believe in slavery Friday." Friday stared at him, eyes wide. "It's cruel and horrible, and I think it's wrong. I treat Scipo and Rupert like they're free because I want them to be, but I can't set them free. That's why I treat them nicely, and you. I want them to be free, and I think you should be too."

As Friday stared at him, Gibbs winched internally. He had never really told anyone his motives for something like this except Shannon. But Friday had deserved to know.

Friday's POV

I stared at Scipo's master, silent. So…. There was a free man who was against slavery….. Huh. Well then. That was interesting.

%%%

The door opened, and me an' Master Gibbs whipped our heads towards it to see Scipo and Rupert come back in. Master Gibbs let out a sigh of releif. "Are you two alright?" He asked sharply, and Scipo nodded.

"Yeah, I am now Boss. Sorry 'bout before. Him bein' there just brought back some stuff."

Master Gibbs smiled. "It's alright. Maybe it was a mistake to let you come in here."

"No!" Scipo cried quickly. "No no no, I'm fine Master, promise. Please can I stay? I wanna see if Ziva's gonna hurt my old master. Please?" He begged, and his master sighed.

"Alright, you can stay."

"Yes!"

"But if you have to go out again because of memories, you're going back to the bullpen, alright?"

"Yes Boss!" Scipo grinned happily. I grinned. He could talk his way out of anything. Which was good, because (as I experienced) most of the things he could talk himself out of were things we had gotten into on our own.

I looked at Mistress Ziva and Master, and saw that he was slumped in defeat. I grinned. She had broken him. Too bad he wasn't bleeding or nothin'. She arrested him, and brought him out.

Master Gibbs motioned for us to follow him, and we went into the hallway where Mistress Ziva was with my master. I looked at the floor as Master glanced at me. "You are under arrest for the murder of Private James Hemmer. " Master Gibbs informed Master coldly. "Do you have anyone you want to send your slave to?"

Master growled, and then spat at me. I felt it hit my cheek, and slide down my face. I wasn't allowed to wipe it off or anything. "I don't give a damn." He growled angrily. "It can go get hit by a car and rot in the sewers until it _dies _for all I care. I don't give a damn you fucking-"

Mistress Ziva dug her nails into his arm, and he cried out. "That is enough." She glanced at Master Gibbs. "I will take him downstairs."

"Downtown David." Master Gibbs corrected. "And stop listening to DiNozzo's movie crap. You do that, I have to find something for Friday."

She nodded, and led my master away. Master Gibbs sighed, and led us back to the bullpen while I wracked my brains. Was there anyone that would buy me? I knew Master Gibbs wouldn't, or couldn't because of his belief, and I understood. But when I couldn't think of anyone elsse, I sighed. "Master Gibbs?" He looked at me immediately. "The only thing I can think of would be a slave train again."

Normal POV

Gibbs frowned. "Are you sure? I'm sure McGee could find someone."

Friday shook his head. "No, I'm sure. I'll go on a slave train, I'm used to it. And if I die," He shrugged. "Not too big a deal, right? I'll survive."

He gave a sheepish grin. "But thanks Master Gibbs, it's nice of ya. I'll find a slave train, there's one pretty near here, only a three mile walk. I'll make it in five minutes; I'm pretty fast."

Gibbs frowned, but nodded. "Alright. If you're sure."

Friday nodded. "I am." He walked towards the elevator, and pushed the button before turning to wave. "See ya guys later. See ya Scipo, Rupert. Thanks again Master Gibbs, you were awesome."

They waved, and the elevator dinged, the doors opening. Friday grinned and waved again before stepping into the elevator, the glob of spit still on his cheek.

%%%

Okay, how many of you think that after this is over, I should do a chapter for what happens to Friday? I think I should, do you guys think I should? Review and tell me! Or just review. I like reviews. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, so as soon as I posted the last chapter, I was like, "What the heck, Friday's awesome, let's just do the chapter about him right now!" So, here it is! I was up until 12:30 in the morning getting this _perfect_, and my teacher scolded me for staying up so late, but then he threw a giant Airheads at me for being so dedicated. :)Mr. Rothrock rules!

smartkid37: Thanks for reviewing! And I agree with you, Friday should have _loads _more on him!

cheether: Thanks for reviewing! And I understand, but Friday needed to leave for this chapter to happen!

IMSLES: Thanks for reviewing! And I feel bad for Friday too, he's so awesome! That's why, in my actual book that I'm writing, he shows up a lot to show how _AWESOME _he is! *grins psychotically* I'm hyper.

CluelessKim: Thanks for reviewing this chapter! And thanks for putting that, I want to do more of seeing Gibbs through other people's eyes, but I'm afraid of messing it up!

Gibbs4Eva: Thanks for reviewing again! I don't think the actual Gibbs would let Friday go off, to quote you, alone and defenseless, but I used my Jedi mind tricks on him, and he did. Because I needed him to. :)

Okay, total findings: You all like Friday, you think there should be more of him, and at least two of you doubt that Gibbs would let him leave. The research is a success!

%%%

Friday's POV

I wiped Master's spit off my cheek in the elevator. No no, he was my _old_ master now. The elevator dinged, and I went out, shuddering as the Unowned Slave marks appeared on the back of my hands and the front of my neck. The marks just looked like circles with Xs in them, but they were powerful, and made it so free folk knew I needed an owner.

If I didn't get an owner or get on a slave train in ten minutes, poison would be released from the marks, course through my veins, and I would drop dead on the streets. Don't ask me how they got the marks to do that.

That way, a bunch of slaves without owners couldn't start an uprising. But I was used to the marks. I had had 25 different owners in my lifetime, and I was only 26 years old. That was like .5 owners a year, right? Yeah, sure, whatever. And none of them had been good.

I went out of the NCIS building, winching as I bumped against the door, and rubbed a bunch of cuts and bruises. I stepped onto the sidewalk, and closed my eyes. I had been owned near here once; I knew where the slave train building was. I saw a map in my head, and opened my eyes, nodding. It was only 3.2285 miles from here. I could make it in ten miutes walking, or four minutes running. But I hurt _way _too much to run, so I would jog, and get there in six minutes.

I started out, and got dirty looks, glares, and shoves from free folk I passed. Yeah, _one _slave, who is ownerless, half dead already, not to mention malnourished and dizzy from dehydration again is _totally _going to be able to start a worldwide rebellion. _Right. _That's gonna happen for _sure._

%%%

One of the free men I was jogging past grabbed me by the scalp, and threw me against the wall of a nearby alleyway. He held me against the wall, and made it so his body was pressed firmly against mine, and his face was only an inch from mine.

I stiffened, and he chukled, making me wince at the smell of alchohal on his breath. He chuckled again. "Don't be scared little guy, I ain't gonna hurt ya." He cooed, like I was a frightened animal. And maybe I was.

My stomach clenced, and I felt huge butterflies start fluttering around in my stomach. The free amn laughed again when he realized I was nervous. "There there little fella. Nothin' bad's gonna happen to ya."

'_Yeah right' _I thought nervously, and my stomach flipped as he caressed my face. _'This is _not _good.' _

He drew closer to me, and whispered in my ear, "You know, usually I only like women, but lately I've taken a fancy to boys." I licked my lips nervously. I could tell where this was going. And not to a good place. He kissed my ear, and I shuddered violently. He drew back, and then leaned towards my face.

Panicing, I grabbed his head, and brought it dow on my up coming knee. It was half instinctual, and half having had a Mistress in the Secret Service, and having watched her train. He was on the ground groaning, and I gave him the middle finger before taking off as fast as I possibly could. Hey, I had rolled over and submitted to jerks like him since I was born, so I figured I was allowed to do that if no one saw. But I wasn't stickin' around to see his reaction when he stopped hurtin'!

As I ran and wiped the kiss off my ear, I thought, '_Okay, good thing about not being owned: I don't have an owner who'll get a text saying I just did that. Bad thing about not having an owner: If I don't get to the building in 45 seconds, I'm going to die.'_

I banged off a free man by accident. "Sorry Master!"

"Hey." He grabbed my arm, and I stopped, turning to face him. He looked me up and down, noted my Unowned Slave markings, and then studied my eyes, like he could see into me through them. It made me nervous, and I looked at the ground.

"Look at me." He ordered, and I did so catiously. He studied my eyes a little more, and asked, "You don't have an owner, do you?"

"No Master, I don't have an owner Master."

He nodded. "I'll buy you." He tapped my chest twice with his index finger. "You're mine now." I felt the marks fade from my neck and hands, and felt like grinning.

He looked at me some more, thoughtful and serious. "I'll take you to my home now, and treat you nice." He traced a big gash on my chest that Master had given me a week ago, so light I didn't even feel his fingers. "Like your old Master obviously didn't."

"How did you know it was a man who owned me Master?" I asked, surprising myself.

He looked at me, half smiled, and then went back to absentmindedly traceing the numerous scars and gashes on my chest. I didn't mind though; it felt kinda good. "A woman would've been more precise and methodic. And she would have cut deeper. They're good at hurting you like that emotionally too."

He chuckled, the stopped traceing, and looked at me. "Where were you coming from? Where's your old master?"

"My old master's on his way to jail now Master. He was arrested by an NCIS team, and I just came from their building."

"Oh really?" He looked interested, eyebrows raised. "Who was the head of the team? Do you know?"

"Master Gibbs was his name Master."

Master chuckled. "Oh I know Jethro. I've worked with him a few times. What's your name?"

"Friday Master. But of course Master, you can change it if you want."

He half smiled again, and shook his head. "No, you can stay Friday. Well Friday, I'm Special Agent Tobias Fornell of the FBI, so if anyone asks who your master is, that's who I am."

"Yes Master."

"The woman I was referring to was Jethro's second ex wife, and my first ex wife, although the second ex wife would probably fit that discription too." He motioned for me to follow, and started walking away. "Come on, I gotta legilize that I own you."

"Comin' Master!" So now there were _two _free folk who were nice. And he worked with Master Gibbs sometimes, so I might even get to see Scipo and Rupert occasionally! Finally, my life was taking a turn for the better! This could turn out alright after all.

%%%

Like I said before, short, but I like it. Do you guys like it? Tell me tell me tell me!


	12. Chapter 12

THANKING TIME!

AleynaAutopsy: Thanks for Story Alerting this! Hope you like it!

cheether: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, I think Friday does need medical help. Maybe he will come back! Thanks for Author Alerting too, that means a lot!

VeryVerySpecialAgentMarriiaa: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked this chapter!

smartkid37: Thanks for reviewing! I can't wait either!

IMSLES: Thanks for reviewing this chapter! I'm glad you like Friday's new owner, I think he's cool too. :)

faith2light: Thanks for Story Alerting!

%%%

After Friday left, Gibbs turned to Scipo and Rupert. "Alright, we have to do paperwork now-" Tony groaned, and Ziva just put her head in her arms down on her desk. "So you boys go mess with Abby. Just don't break anything, don't kill anyone by accident, and don't go back up to Jenny. I don't think she'll appreciate another visit from you two until she gets a new table."

Scipo smirked, and grabbed Rupert's hand. "Okay Boss! Come on Rup, let's go!" They raced off, and Gibbs smiled before heading back to his desk.

%%%

About ten minutes later, Abby came spinning into the bullpen in her wheelie chair, drinking her Caf-Pow!. "Gibbs!" She cried happily, wheeling herself over to him. "Come on come on come_ on_! All of you! You gotta come see it!"

She took out her cell phone, and dialed a number. "Hi! Are you okay so far? I've got Gibbs now, bye!"

She hung up, put her Caf-Pow! in between her legs, and grabbed Gibbs' wrist, pushing herself backwards with her feet. "Come on Gibbs, let's go! Come on, hurry! Hurry hurry hurry! You guys are coming too." She said around Gibbs to the others.

Still holding onto Gibbs, she wheeled herself over to the elevator. They rode down the elevator, but then she pulled Gibbs into her Labby, still in her chair.

"See? Isn't it cool?" She asked, wheeling all the way in so they could see. Gibbs, McGee, Tony, and even Ziva were impressed.

Scipo was standing on his hands, with Rupert on him, holding onto his legs like hislfe depended on it, eyes, squeezed shut. Scipo saw them, and grinned. Walking over on his hands, he grinned up at them. "Hi Boss! Hi Ziva, hi McGee, hey Tony! Ain't this cool? Apparently Abby thinks it is. What's up?"

They stared at him, then Ziva asked slowly, "Scipo, how are you able to do that?"

He shrugged, which looked pretty interesting. "I dunno. I just am. I've always been able to."

McGee looked at Rupert worriedly. "Is he okay?"

Scipo craned his neck to try and look at Rupert, but failed. "Yeah, he's okay, he just don't like heights, even if it's like this. He's fine."

Tony raised his eyebrows, looking at Rupert. "He doesn't look fine. How'd he get up there?"

"Well, me an' Abby were talkin', and she was saying how she saw this show about how flexable the average human is, so I got on my hands, and bent myself at the waist, and picked up Rup at the waist with my legs! It's pretty easy, I've done it before."

Gibs looked at Rupert again. His eyes were squeezed shut, he was huddled on Scipo's legs, head near his feet, his face was pale, and he had Scipo's legs in a death grip. "Scipo, maybe it'd be god to put Rupert down. Now."

" 'Kay!" Scipo bent at the waist, lowering Rupert down so he was inches from the ground. "Open your eyes Rup; you're not up high no more."

Rupert slowly opened his eyes, and then climbed off Scipo, who straightened his legs again, and then flipped backwards up, onto his feet. Gibbs half smiled, and turned to Abby. "Don't let him pick up Rupert like that again, alright?" When she nodded, still sucking on her Caf-Pow!, he nodded, took her Caf-Pow!, shook it, and went to get her another one. "The rest of you can get upstairs and back to work!" He called as he went to the elevator. The others groaned, and headed for the stairs.

When Gibbs came back with another Caf-Pow! he saw Rupert, eyes wide, watching Scipo stand straight up, and then bend himself all the way back before putting his hands on the floor, and slowly flipping himself over into another one. Abby was trying to imitate him, and failing. She leaned back, and Gibbs caught her just before she cracked her head open on the floor.

He handed her the Caf-Pow!, and looked at the three of them. "Do I need to assign one of the security guards down here to keep you three out of trouble?" Abby and Scipo shook their heads frantically. Gibbs sighed, and went upstairs to do paperwork.

%%%

A few hours later, Gibbs went down to Abby's lab to pick up the boys and go home. "All right you two, let's go home."

Scipo grinned, and came over, pulling Rupert along with him. "Okay Boss! Bye Abby!"

"Bye!" She cried, hopping up and down, waving.

"You two go to the car, I need to talk to Abs."

"Okay! Come on Rup."

They left, and Gibbs turned to Abby. "How were they Abs?"

"Aw, Gibbs! You're making me sound like a babysitter or something! But they were fun. They were getting tired near the end though."

Gibbs nodded. "The emotional stress was probably huge Abs. Anything else?"

"Well, they like my music, but I figured that they look kinda like chill dudes, you know, like they'd like calmer music, so I called one of my friends, and she told me and them about this band that's apparently new, but really good called the Farewell Drifters, and they said they'd check it out when they got back to your place."

"I don't have a computer Abs."

"Yes you do Gibbs! Remember the old director emailed us stuff a lot, and they paid for you to get a computer?"

"Oh yeah. That's right. I gotta go Abs, see you later."

"Bye Gibbs!"

%%%

The drive home was in silence, but it was a comfortable silence, so it was alright. Gibbs told the boys to go upstairs, and that he was pretty sure the computer was in their bedroom somewhere if they wanted to use it while he got dinner ready. Scipo and Rupert had looked uneasy at the idea of not doing one of their jobs that they were used to doing, but they finally went upstairs.

When dinner was on the table-it was spaghetti-Gibbs went upstairs to look for them. He found them in their room in front of the computer, Rupert sitting on Scipo's lap in a spinny chair.

Walking closer, Gibbs realized that they were both sound asleep. He looked at the screen, and ssaw that they were on Youtube, and had been listening to a song called _All We Need _by the Farewell Drifters. Curious, Gibbs clicked the Replay button.

A young man's voice came out of the speaker.

_Love's not a game  
__We all just wanna be, all just wanna find love  
We're all the sameIt's deep inside of me, deep inside of you too_

Scipo shifted slightly, and Gibbs immediately paused the song. But all Scipo did was wrap his arms around Rupert tighter, and go still. Letting out a breath, Gibbs pressed Play.

_So I'll take the blame  
It's just a part of it, just a part of the truth  
It's such a shameI cry a little bit, cry for me and for you  
All we need is for someone to understand  
All we need is just a place where we can land  
Someone who can make this right  
And show us that the world is bright  
And we will make it through the night_

At the last part of the lyrics, Gibbs flashed back to when Scipo had taken off, and Rupert had gone after him. He could see how they might relate to that part.

_So tell me please  
What you want from me, what you want me to do  
I'm on my knees  
I'm here for you to see, here for the love of you  
__All we need is for someone to understand  
All we need is just a place where we can land  
Someone who can make this right  
And show us that the world is bright  
And we will make it through the night_

Gibbs smiled as the song ended. Scipo's stomach rumbled and Gibs remembered the spaghetti on the table. Gently, he shook Scipo. Scipo stirred, but went back to sleep. "Scipo." Gibbs spoke softly. "Wake up, it's time for dinner."

Scipo stirred agin, and opened his eyes sleepily. "So-sorry for falling asleep Master." He said, yawning.

Gibbs smiled. "It's alright, quite a bit happened for you today. Wake up Rupert and come down for dinner."

" 'Kay Boss. Come on Rup, wake up. Boss says it's dinner time."

Rupert woke up immediately. "Wh-what Scipo?"

"Dinner time, come on."

Rupert saw Gibbs, and would've jumped a foot in the air, if it wasn't for Scipo's arm around his waist. "Eeep!"

Gibbs chuckled. "Sorry Rupert. Come on you two, or it'll get cold."

Rupert slid off Scipo's lap, and Scipo jumped up. "Okay! What is it?"

"Spaghetti. Let's go."

"Cool."

They ate dinner comfortably, Scipo waving his fork around excitably as he talked, and Rupert dodging sauce, and Gibbs dodging too occasionally. It was a good thing he had gotten them reused to (in Scipo's case) table manners and such before spaghetti.

"Scipo." Gibbs said after dodging a big spray of sauce. "How many more slaves do you know from your old owners?"

Scipo thought for a bit, chewing on a mouthful of spaghetti. "Um…. I dunno. There's gotta be a ton though. I mean, I've had four masters, not coutin' you o' course Boss and they all had a bunch of slaves. An' the old master that we just saw had me, Friday, an' about 15 or 16 other slaves, an' that's just him. How come ya wanna know? If it's okay that I'm askin' of course." He added as an after thought.

Gibbs nodded, chewing on a bite of spaghetti. "I was just thinking about today, and how likely it might be that we'll meet others that you know."

Scipo shrugged, focusing on twirling a bunch of spaghetti onto his fork. "I honestly don't know Master. I mean, lots of my masters weren't exactly rule followers, but I dunno how many o' the crimes would involve Marines or somethin'. Do ya think we'd see any of your friends Rup?"

Rupert started, and shrugged. "May-maybe. I don't know what ever ha-happened to any of them, and l-life on the streets is horrible and cr-cruel. S-Some of them might, might not even be a-around anymore."

Scipo frowned; he obviously didn't like the idea of some of Rupert's friends being dead. But, Gibbs acknowledged in his head, who would? He watched Rupert as they ate, studied him. For what reason, he didn't know, but it seemed like a good idea.

He watched as Rupert ate, first watching Scipo twirl a bunch of spaghetti onto his fork, and then copying him, blushing when Scipo laughed when he couldn't fit the whole thing in his mouth.

Gibbs smiled too, and chuckled. He was glad the boys had gotten used to living like this. When he first got them, he would've done anything to be rid of them, now he would do anything to keep them. They were his, just like his team. It was that simple.

%%%

Hello! Again! Yes, hyper am I, hyper I am. Did ya like it? Hope ya did! Until next time! This is ANACOANA signing off!


	13. Chapter 13

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN PEOPLES! **_

Okay, first, sorry about the lyrics in the last chapter, the computer goofed I guess. Or I goofed. Knowing me, I was the one who probably goofed. Sorry! :) Thanking time!

cheether: Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you liked it!

IMSLES: Thanks for reviewing! And they are like family, isn't it great?

IchigoRenji: Thanks for reviewing! And I've gotten a few reviews saying that the story is original! Thanks! ^^ And thanks for Favoriteing and Story Alerting this story!

Soccergirl0388: Thanks for Story Alerting!

%%%

The next morning, Gibbs realized that they needed to go grocery shopping, and after a breakfast of leftover spaghetti and coffee (which he refused to give Scipo, no matter how much Scipo begged and plead. After all, he wasn't suicidal), he took them to the closest Walmart.

When they got inside, Gibbs motioned towards the holding pen that slaves could stay in while their owners shopped. He hated the idea of them, and avoided them as much as possible, but if that's what Scipo and Rupert were used to, they could go in. "Do you two want to come with me, or stay in there?"

They looked over to where he was pointing, and simultaneously leapt to either side of him, clutching his shirt.

"No no no no no no no no no no no no." Scipo uttered softly, his face ashen. "No no no, please Master, no no no not that, please no." Rupert just shook violently, and shook his head, eyes squeezed shut, like if he denied it enough, when he opened his eyes again, it wouldn't be there at all.

Gibbs nodded, and quickly reassured them that he would never force them to go in there, ever. Obviously it was what they were used to, but it was in no way pleasant. So he quickly hurried away from the holding pen, with Scipo and Rupert slowly detaching themselves. By the time he got to the food area, they weren't attached to him at all. He turned to them. "You two go to the toy section, alright? You just go straight down the aile, and take a left. Pick out something that's small, alright?"

They both nodded, grinning. He made a shooing motion, and they took off, Scipo pulling Rupert by his wrist. Gibbs just shook his head, smiling, and went to shop.

%%%

About ten minutes later, he heard over the intercom, "Hello? He-llo? Hellllooooo. What the heck does this thing do? 't there supposed to be a person on the other end? Oh cool my voice echoes. Wwwoo wwwooo wwwwoooo." Then laughter. "This thing is so cool. You try it Rup."

"I, I don't think we sh-should touch that anymore S-Scipo. Just p-put it down."

"But it's _cool _Rup. Bluhbbluhbbluhbbluh." Gibbs did a face palm, and shook his head, rolling his eyes. Of course. Couldn't he take these boys anywhere?

He sighed, and decided to go look for them. He wandered through the pharmacy, the rest of the food area, and the home improvement area, looking for them where the phones would be; Scipo and Rupert still on the intercom, Scipo spouting gibberish or commenting on things or talking to Rupert, and Rupert urging him to stop touching the phone.

Finally, Gibbs got to the automotive section, the last place, took a deep breath, and barked as loud as he could, "Scipo! Rupert! Get over here now!"

There was silence from the intercom for about twenty seconds, and then, "Oh shit." the sound of the phone being dropped, and Scipo and Rupert raced over to Gibbs. Scipo grinned at him sheepishly. "Hey Master. Was that thing the intercom?"

"Yes." Gibbs said harply. They both flinched. "So-rry." Scipo singsonged sadly, looking at the ground, hands clasped behind his back. Rupert stood halfway behind him, looking at Gibbs worriedly.

Gibbs sighed. Okay, so maybe it wasn't _totally _their fault. He shouldn't've just let them go like that. But did Scipo _have _to mess with everything he saw? Apparently, yes.

And Scipo and Rupert did look sorry. His inner cop whispered, _They're sorry they got caught, not that they did it. _but he told it to shut up.

He sighed again. "Alright you two, you're alright. Just go pick out something from the toy area, and _stay there _until I'm done."

Scipo and Rupert both grinned, surprised, but grateful. They both nodded quickly. "Thanks a bunch Master, it won't happen again."

Scipo assured him, and Gibbs smiled. "Good, now get going."

"Yes Boss! Come on Rup!"

"O-okay Scipo! Th-thank you for not being re-really mad and be-be-be…beating us Master."

Gibbs smiled reassuringly. "No problem Rupert. Go now, before Scipo yanks your arm off."

Rupert smiled slightly, and let Scipo drag him away. Gibbs just shook his head, chuckling, and went back to shop.

%%%

Twenty minutes later, Gibbs was done, and went back to the toys to get Scipo and Rupert. He found them thankfully. "What do you have?" He asked, and was releaved when Scipo didn't hold up a Nerf gun -just thinking of how disastrous that could be in Scipo's hands made him uneasy- but instead, one of those rubber tentacle balls that lit up.

"Can I get it Boss?"

He nodded. "Sure. Rupert, what do you like?"

Rupert held up a box, and when Gibbs inspected it, he saw that it was Operation, that game where you had to get the little parts of the body out of the slots without touching the sides.

Gibbs nodded. "Good choice Rupert, that what you want?"

Rupert nodded. "Ye-yes please."

Scipo nodded. "Yeah, please."

Gibbs gave a half smile. "Alright then, come on. We have to pay for them you know." He paid for the toys, and startwed to leave, but a big man blocked his way.

Gibbs gave him a once over. Big man, about five inches taller than him, muscular, didn't look very pleasant. "Hey." The man grunted. "Those your slaves?"

Gibbs gave a sharp nod. "Yes. They're _mine._ Why?"

The man didn't pick up the message. "I want to take them off your hands. I'll give you $3,500 for the black haired boy and $2,000 for the other one. Well?"

"No." Gibbs snapped. "Now get out of my way." He started to go around him, but the man stepped in front of him.

"I take it you weren't listening. _I want them._"

"I heard you." Gibbs said calmly, even though he was getting irritated. "And I told you, they're mine." He got angry as the man took a menicing step forwards. "_Now get out of my way!_" He barked, furious.

The man stepped back, surprised, and Gibbs stormed past him, Scipo and Rupert right on his heels. Gibbs got in his car, growling under his breath. He drove worse than usual for a bit, but calmed down quickly. Scipo and Rupert were silent, and then Scipo said with obvious concern, "Are you all right Boss?"

Gibbs took a deep breath, and nodded. "Yes, I'm alright Scipo."

"If, if it helps Boss…." Scipo said hesitantly, "We're glad you didn't sell us."

"We, we like it with y-you B-Boss." Rupert squeaked out.

Gibbs smiled, and felt even better. To hear that from them was great, especially from Rupert, who usually just nodded or shook his head. "Thanks you two." They arrived at the house, and Gibbs got out, and grabbed the bags, Scipo and Rupert helping. After they had put all the groceries away, Scipo and Rupert ran upstairs to play with their toys. Gibbs chuckled, and went into the basement.

Grabbing some bourbon, he went to work on his boat, not noticing as the hours went by. Five hours later, he woke from what Abby referred to as his "Boat Zen". Getting an idea, he called Lee. "Hey Lee, it's Gibbs. Are you at work? Good. There's something I need you to look at."

He took the stairs two at a time, and went over to the stairs leading to the second floor. "Scipo, Rupert, I'm going to NCIS for a few minutes, don't leave the house."

"Yes Boss!" Scipo called down, and Gibbs left, satisfied.

%%%

Scipo's POV

About five minutes after Boss left, I jumped on Rup, who was playing his Operation game. It looked cool, but I didn't have the patience you seemed to need. "Come on Rup, let's go exploring!"

"But, but we're not a-allowed out of the ho-house." He stammered, face down on the floor.

I got off him. "We won't be! There's a door I wanna check out! Come on!" I raced out and down the stairs, knowing he would follow me. He always did. And sure enough, when I looked over my shoulder, he was there. I grinned at him, and he smiled back. He was awesome.

"Aha!" I cried, finding the door. "It probably goes down to the basement, wouldn't ya say Rup?"

He nodded in agreement, and I swung open the door, and took a few steps, which was kinda hard since Rup was clingin' to my shoulder like he always was, but I managed. "Scipo…" He whimpered quietly as we went down. "I, I don't think we should be down here."

"Why not?" I asked, still goin' down. "It's not like he said not to be here." I stopped at the bottom, and stared. _"Woah." _

There was this big huge _massive _boat down here! And it wasn't finished, but it looked _cool!_

"Look at this Rup!" I breathed, and Rup looked, and I could tell he was impressed too.

I reached out to touch it, but Rup eeped and grabbed my hand. "Scipo, don't!"

I frowned. "Why not?"

"D-don't you remember? When he first g-got us, he said there was a boat in his b-basement, and that we weren't to to-touch it."

I quickly backed away from it. "Oh yeah. Master's orders." I got bored. "Let's see what else there is down here Rup!"

I rummaged around in the drawers, and pulled out a big saw. "_Cooolll."_

"N-no!" Rup cried, and quickly took the saw away. I pouted. That wasn't fair; I was totally capable of handlin' tools.

So maybe I had broken Boss' director's table, but that had been with _Rup_, not a tool. And maybe I had sliced my arm open three different times at our old master's place, but that had been with a hammer, a straw, and a plastic plate, not a saw. I was perfectly capable of handlin' tools. But Rup didn't think so apparently.

So, I looked through the other drawers. Tools, tools, bourbon it looked like, files, boring stuff, more boring stuff…. "Hey, what's this?" I pulled out a whole bunch of what looked like photo albums.

"Hey Rup, look." I said as I set 'em on the table. He peered over my shoulder at 'em like they might bite him or somethin'. But I didn't care, I was used to how he acted after all.

"I, I don't think this is a good idea Scipo. B-Boss _must've _put these down here for a, a reason."

"One quick peek Rup! How could it hurt?" I opened the first one, and saw pic upon pic upon pic of Boss, a woman, and a little kid. "Hey Rup," I nudged him. "Do ya think this is Boss' family?"

"It l-looks like it."

I frowned. "But the girl's pretty young in this picture. Where'd she go? An' why don't Master talk about her? And where'd the woman go?"

I looked at Rup, who bit his lip, then gently moved my hand, and flipped all the way to the back of the book. On the last page, there were little wet marks. I frowned. "What're those?"

I looked to Rup again, and he laid a finger on each o' the wet marks. He looked worried when he looked at me. "Th-they're tears Scipo."

I got real somber real fast. Somethin' bad had happened to the two women, I could tell. An' it had left Boss broken. I looked over at Rup solomly. "We aren't askin' 'bout this, are we?"

He shook his head really fast, and I grinned. "Thought not."

Real carefully, I put the photo books back in the drawers, and closed it. Then I turned to Rup, tryin' my best to put the books outta my head. "Come on Rup! Race ya upstairs!" I took off towards the stairs, Rup hurryin' after me.

%%%

Hope you liked it! You see that blue button down there? Do you hear it calling to you? It's saying, "Click me! Click me!" LISTEN TO THE BUTTON! :) I might be insane, if anyone's wondering.

So as soon as you're done, get a costume, and get ready to trick or treat until you drop in ONE day! Yeah, I LOVE Halloween, can anyone tell?


	14. Chapter 14

Hi people! I just ate a gallon of ice cream and whipped cream! And I'm hyper! XD HYPER! I wonder why my parents let me have sugar, when they _know _it does this to me. Oh well, their mistake, my gain! ^^ Anyways, sorry for the wait, had a testing-a-new-drug-again-because-I'm-an-idiot-who-didn't-learn-from-the-last-time mistake. I won't go into the details. I'm rambling aren't I? Thanking time!

cheether: Thanks for reviewing! Sorry, but you don't get your wish. :(

AlyksTheDaughterOfArtemis: Thanks for reviewing! Cool name! And for Halloween, I was a… _gypsy ninja! _I wore a gypsy costume, but I dyed it black, and had swords! Your costume sounds cool!

CrazyDisasterForKicks: Thanks for Story Alerting!

IMSLES: Thanks for reviewing! And yeah, they can get in a _lot _of trouble by themselves. And imagine what would happen if they did get into the bourbon! I don't think the house would be standing. And Gibbs would be ma-ad….

Story time!

Oh! P.S. Gibbs got Scipo and Rupert right between Thanksgiving and Christmas, so it's like December 15 now.

%%%

When Gibbs got home, Scipo and Rupert were sitting at the kitchen table, with Scipo trying to play Operation. "_Aurgh!_" Scipo yelled for what sounded like the millioneth time as he threw the tweezers across the room. Gibbs ducked, and they stuck in the wall three feet behind him.

"Having problems?" He asked as he walked in after grabbing the tweezers.

Scipo just growled again in frustration and started banging his head on the table. Rupert slid a big stack of napkins under his head so he didn't hurt himself. "Operation is _haaaarrrrddd."_ Scipo groaned. "I can't do iiiiitttt."

Gibbs smirked, and placed the tweezers on the table. "Try again later Scipo. You'll do better then."

Scipo smiled weakly up at him, and nodded. Then, to no one's surprise, he sighed, and announced, "I'm booorrred."

Rupert sighed, smiling, and Gibbs smiled too. Then Gibbs' phone rang. Quickly, he flipped it open. "Yeah, Gibbs."

"Hello Jethro."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Tibias? Is this you?"

"Yeah. Jethro, I need you to get that doctor of yours, and get him to NCIS. I got a slave here who needs help, and no other doctor will see to him since he's a slave."

Gibbs nodded. "I'll get Duck, and bring him over."

"Thanks Jethro. He's in bad shape."

Gibbs hung up, and turned to Scipo and Rupert, who were looking at him expectantly. He sighed, and motioned for them to follow. "Alright, let's go. An FBI agent needs Ducky at NCIS. Come on."

They quickly got up, and followed him. "Who's the FBI guy?" Scipo asked as they drove. "Why does he need Ducky? We only met him once, real brief, but he's a cool dude. He in trouble?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No, the man works with me sometimes, and apparently he needs a slave fixed up, and no one else will do it."

Scipo frowned, but nodded. Rupert sneezed, and Scip whipped his head to look at him worriedly. Rupert smiled gently at him. "I, I'm fine Scipo, something just b-bothered my nose. I'm not si-sick or anything."

Scipo just humphed. "You better not be. You got wicked sick that one time, and almost _died._ That's not happening again, understand?"

Rupert nodded quickly. "Yes Scipo." Gibbs just looked at them in the rearview mirror, and chuckled.

A few minutes later, he pulled into Ducky's driveway, and they got out. Scipo laughed as a snowflake landed on his nose. "Lok Boss! It's snowing! Lookit lookit lookit!" Gibbs obligingly looked, and smiled at the sight of Scipo trying to touch the snowflake on his nose with his tongue. Rupert just stood there, eyes closed, head tilted back towards the sky.

Scipo looked estatic. "Last time it was 'round this time, Master had to run to California to escape police, and the year before that too. I missed the snow!"

"M-me too." Rupert said softly, not opening his eyes. Thick, chunky snowflakes landed on his face, getting caught in his long eyelashes. Gibbs smiled again. "Alright, inside though, or you'll both get sick. We need to go get coats for you soon."

Reluctantly, Scipo and Rupert went inside. Ducky came over to them quickly. "Why hello Jethro, Scipo, Rupert. I'm delighted that you came to visit, but I would apreciate a warning next time, I just got Mother to lie down. She isn't feeling well again, I think it's the cold that's bothering her."

Gibbs nodded. "Sorry Duck, but Tobias called, said he needed you to look at a slave of his that no one else will."

Ducky nodded. "Yes, yes of course. Wait for me in the car, will you? I just need to tell Mother, she gets frightfully worried when she doesn't know where I am."

"Of course Duck. Come on you two, you can be in the snow until he comes out."

"_Yes!_"

%%%

Ducky came out a few minutes later, and Gibbs gestured for Scipo and Rupert to get in the car. Scipo groaned loudly, and Rupert pouted, but they got in. Ducky turned around in his seat to look at Scipo and Rupert. "And how are you two young men? Enjoying the snow?"

Scipo grinned. "Yeah! Boss, after we get coats an' stuff, can we go out in the snow more?"

Gibbs smiled. "Sure Scipo. Come on, we're here." They all got out, and hurried down to the autopsy room. Even though the lights were dim, they got down quickly, Ducky and Gibbs going by memory, and Scipo and Rupert following by listening to where Gibbs went, since Gibbs had point blank _refused _to let them go down to autopsy.

The automatic doors whoosed open, and they saw Tibias next to one of the operating tables, supporting a familiar figure, who looked barely conscious. "Friday!" Scipo cried, and raced over, Rupert following. "Jeesh dude, are you okay? Hel-looo." Scipo waved his hand in front of Friday, who blinked, then slumped forward, unconscious. "Uh-oh."

Scipo turned to Gibbs, who was walking over. "Come on Boss, come on Ducky! Friday don't look so good!"

Fornell looked surprised as Gibbs and Ducky came over. "Those kids your slaves?"

"Yeah. Later. Duck, how's he look?"

Ducky sighed. "Not very well Jethro. Agent Fornell, would you please put him on the table there? It will be easier to see him that way, and view the full extent of his injuries."

Fornell snorted. "The extent is pretty big Doctor. He's got more injuries then anyone I've ever seen. He's lucky to be alive right now."

Ducky nodded in agreement as he surveyed Friday, checking his pulse, holding a magnifying glass up to one of his scars, and checking him over. Frowning, he straightned up. Fornell stepped forwards. "Well Ducky? How is he?"

"Is he gonna live?" Scipo piped up, hopping from one foot to the other.

Ducky spared a smile, and nodded. "Yes, I believe he will survive. He is incredibly malnourished and dehydrated, and his blood pressure and blood sugar is much too low, and I fear he may slip into a coma if we don't wake him up soon."

"Oh! I can wake him up!" Scipo cried, and climbed onto the table. Standing next to Friday, he grinned an evil grin, and jumped up into the air, and landed feet first on Friday's stomach.

Friday awoke with a cry of pain, and glared up at Scipo. "Dude, you are _dead._" Leaping up and knocking Scipo off, Friday wove back and forth for a second, and then chased Scipo around the morge, Gibbs, Tibias, Rupert and Ducky watching, amused.

Tibias chuckled. "I swear, he was on the brink of death only a second ago."

Ducky looked confused, and Rupert spoke up. "He, he still is. But slaves m-must always put their ow-owners wishes first, so e-even if we're almost d-dead, we have t-to go to our ow-owners to see what th-they want. We must have t-tremendous st-stamina."

He blushed as he realized they were all looking at him, and tried to collaspse in on himself. Ducky looked curiously at the two boys, who were now rolling around on the floor, with Scipo in a headlock. They were shouting insults at each other in some other language. "What language are they speaking Rupert?" Gibbs asked looking to him.

"W-we made two di-different la-languages." Rupert explained. "One for a-all three of us, an-and one for just m-me and Scipo. They're t-talking in the first one now."

The FBI agent frowned. "Why is there a language just for you and Scipo?"

Rupert shrugged. "H-he said it would be j-just for us, and it sounded f-fun to make up. So I, I went along. Frinday sh-hould have lots of sugar filled th-things for at least the next two o-or three days, to get his bl-blood sugar back up. Y-you shouldn't let him sleep t-too much, or he'll go i-into a coma, an-and might not c-come out."

HE bit his lip nervously, eyes on Scipo and Friday, and continued. "P-pills would be good, es-especially for his enzymes; most m-must've died. He sh-should have a l-lot of baths e-each day for all the c-cuts and lacerations, at least th-three that I saw were at least f-four inches deep, and I, I know he has more."

Gibbs, Ducky, and Tibias stared at him as Rupert watched Scipo and Friday wrestling with a worried look on his face. "How…. How do you know all that young man?" Ducky asked, and Rupert flinched, and covered his head quickly, like they were going to hit him.

"Hey." Gibbs said, trying to get him to calm down. "Rupert. Look at me." Very slowly, Rupert obeyed, and brought his arms back to his sides. Gibbs smiled reassuringly. "Listen to me. We're not mad at you. All we want to know, is, how do you know all this, if you've never even gone to school?"

Rupert bit his lip, and looked at his feet. Then, he looked up slowly at Gibbs. "W-well, I, I, I learned s-some of it on, on the streets, and I, I have sort of a, a….a knack f-for it. And I r-read medicine b-books that Scipo would f-find for me, and bring to m-me when we were with our, our old m-m-m-master."

Ducky smiled, and laid a hand on Rupert's shoulder. But Ducky stopped smiling when Rupert cowered instantly, tears starting to fill his yellow eyes. "Oh dear, oh Rupert, do not be afraid." Ducky said quickly, trying to comfort the poor kid. "We will not hurt you, you are safe here. None of us are anything like your old master apparently was. You learned quite a lot it appears just from on the street and from books. How did Scipo get the books he brought you?"

Not about to cry anymore, but still hesitant and frightened, Rupert shrugged. "I, I don't know… he never said. I would read th-them three or, or four times t-to imbed the i-information in my brain, an-and then he would p-put it back wh-wherever it came from. Ex-except for t-this one." Hesitantly, he pulled a book out from under his shirt that had somehow stayed hidden. Gibbs took it when Rupert offered it to him, and looked at it. It was about twenty-five pounds worth of weight -Gibbs had a quick thought that it probably weighed about half of what Rupert weighed- and the cover read The Ultimate Medicane Guide With every Cure and Illness Know to Man and Then Some.

It looked like it had been read many times and was well-loved. Gibbs flipped through it quickly, and saw millions upon millions of illnesses, cures, and pictures, most of which were pretty gross. Gibbs gave it back to Rupert, who flashed him a quick, grateful smile, and hugged the book to his chest, eyes going back to following Scipo and Friday, who were now coming over, Friday looking winded. "I, I don't feel so good." He managed, before leaning against one of the tables.

Rupert rolled his eyes. "We-well then don't wr-wrestle when you're v-very sick, and should still be rec-covering from last y-year or so."

Friday groaned. "But I like wrestling! Besides, so does Scipo."

Fornell smiled. "Friday, how do you know these two?"

Friday immediately turned to him. "They were slaves with me to one of my old masters. We knew each other for like a year only, before he sold me to my old master, but we got along good."

Fornell nodded, looking at Scipo and then at the book that Rupert was still hugging to his chest. He then looked to Gibbs, and a message flashed between them. _Scipo stole that book. _Fonell's eyes said. Gibbs nodded, and he frowned. _Aren't you going to do something about it?_

"Why should I?" Gibbs asked out loud, and Scipo looked confused.

"Why should you do what Boss?" He asked, with Rupert looking confused too.

Gibbs shook his head. "Nothing Scipo, Tibias and I are just having a little disagreement."

He glared at Fornell. _If you report them over a kid stealing a book for his best friend, I will make your life a living hell, and then kill you._

Fornell nodded, the message received, and then looked to Friday, who was wincing at a salve Ducky was putting on him. "You good now?" When Friday nodded, he looked to Ducky. "Is he good to go Doc?"

Ducky put the cap on the container of salve, and nodded. "Yes, he will be if you follow Rupert's suggestions, and have him put this on his wounds every night, and make sure he eats and drinks quite a bit."

Fornell nodded, and took the container. "Thanks Doc. Come on Friday, let's get going."

Friday immediately went over to him. "Coming Master!" They left, Friday giving a wave to Scipo, Rupert, Gibbs and Ducky, and Fornell nodding a goodbye to Gibbs on the way out.

They drove Ducky back home in silence, but on the way home, Scipo yelped at something out the window. "Holy shit! Boss Boss Boss! Stop here, stop here! Rup, do ya think that's her?"

"I, I don't know. It m-might be."

"Holy fuckin' shit, we gotta see! Boss! Can we get out for a sec! Look!"

Gibbs pulled over quickly, and obligingly looked. They were parked next to a little park, and there were signs that said, Slave Auction, Today Only on them. "Why do you want to stop here?"

"'Cause there's a girl here, an' I wanna see if it's someone me an' Rup know, oh _please _Boss!"

Gibbs sighed. "Alright, we can look."

"Yes! Come on Rup, come on Boss!" They got out, and Scipo dragged Rupert quickly over to a tree a little ways away from the crowd and stage that the slaves for sale were on. When they got closer, Gibbs saw there was someone next to the tree.

When they got right next to her, Gibbs just stared. She was 13 years old, just like Scipo and Rupert, and had brown hair. Her ankles were chained to the tree, and all she wore was a knee length ragged, stained, grey dress that had more holes then fabric. She had bruises, and cuts and burn and whipped marks and scars and dry blood on every inch of her body. She was reclining against the tree, eyes closed, hands behind her head. Then, very definitely, she raised her hand, and flipped them off.

Then she opened a hazel eye, and looked at them. Then, in a voice that could've shattered steel, she said, "Hello Scipo. What the hell are you two doing here?"

"Slave!" Scipo cried, sounding delighted and scared at the same time. "We thought it was you, an' I asked Master to stop! Well, he has us call 'im Boss, but he's really our master."

Slave opened both eyes now, and sat up, examining Gibbs. He had the uneasy feeling that she was a lion, and he was a wounded antelope. He didn't like the feeling, and noted uneasily that she was thin, thinner then Scipo and Rupert, but you could tell she was all muscle. "Really? Scipo you idiot, for the millionth time," Her voice steadly got louder and louder. "There's no such thing _as a damn nice free folk! _Satan, you obviously haven't gotten any brighter."

Scipo, who had flinched when she shouted, turned to Gibbs and Rupert. "This here is Slave you guys. She was a slave with me for about two or three years a while ago. She's pretty scary, an' dangerous too."

Gibbs decided that the safest thing to say at this point would be, "Your name is Slave?"

She glared at him, with unadulterated hate burning in her eyes. "_Yes._ My master was drunk when he named me." She said in a voice that could've frozen Hell. "Any other questions?" Her eyes said that if he asked another question he would die, and for some reason, Gibbs was scared of her, so he simply shook his head. She smirked, and turned to Scipo. "_Well? _I can practically _hear _you thinking Scipo, so spit it out before I kill you again."

Scipo flinched and rubbed the back of his head, obviously remembering a past pain. "Well…. You're not gonna like it Slave, I can tell ya that right now, but…. you wanna see if Master'll buy you?"

Slave glared at Scipo, and it was immediately apparent that had been a _very _bad thing to say. In a slow, mencing voice that was far scarier and bone chilling then the others had been she announced, "Scipo, if you make it so I have yet _another _Master, I will tear you limb from limb right now, reassemble you, and send you to _the deepest darkest pits of Hell! _You know I have the power to do that, and Satan help me, if you're stupid enough to cross me after that, I will kill you in a. Very. Painful. Way. Do I make myself clear?"

Pale faced, Scipo nodded quickly. She smirked. "Good." Then she frowned, and her eyes narrowed. "Scipo…. why are you hiding something from me?"

Scipo gulped. "Be-because you'll kill me when I tell you."

Her eyes narrowed even more. "Tell. Me. _Now._"

Scipo gulped, and looked at his feet before quickly blurting out, "I trust my Master."

Slave looked shocked for a second, but quickly became furious. "You _**what!"**_

Scipo flinched, and shrunk back. "Oh dear God."

Slave sprung up, looking ready to throttle him, and for a second, her eyes flashed red. "You _idiot! _How stupid could you possibly be? You have done a lot of stupid things, but is by far _**the stupidest!**_ How on earth could you trust him? He's a free folk! For the thousandth, millionth time, _**THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS A GOOD FREE FOLK! **_Don't be like Bone, who was stupid enough to trust one, and then got his heart broken! You are the stupidest slave I have ever _met!"_

Since it was beyond obvious that nothing he said would help and that Scipo was used to this, Gibbs let Slave scream and yell at Scipo, and studied her.

There was anger in her obviously, but there was more, much more, like she was a bottomless pit of anger and hatred. And there was something different about her, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Like when her eyes had flashed red…. There had been something…._ worrying _about it. He glanced at her, and realized with shock that her fingernails were pointed, and when she bared her teeth, that her teeth were pointed too, and looked sharper then knives.

Gibbs felt afraid; for the first time in a long time, he was afraid for his life. This girl, there was something different about her, like she wasn't human, like she wasn't of this earth. She was something far, far more dangerous then all the murderers and criminals and enemies he had faced in his life.

Jerking him out of studying her by the cry of pain coming from Scipo, Gibbs' hand went to his gun. He pulled it out, but realized that he was too late. Scipo and Rupert were unconscious on the ground, and Slave was standing over them. They were bleeding, and she had blood on her, but she ignored it as she cocked her head, and grinned coldly at him. "Well? Aren't you going to shoot me?"

Gibbs kept quiet, but he didn't know the answer himself. Slave smirked when he didn't answer. "Don't bother answering. I know you won't shoot me. Because you think you're _noble._" She spat out the word like it was poison. "You think it's _wrong _to shoot women and children, and supposed _innocents._ Don't play games with me _Leroy Jethro_ _Gibbs_." A shudder ran through Gibbs when he realized that he hadn't told her his name.

"You're not noble." She continued. "You're just disillusioned. You think you're so great because you're a _good guy_, because you're a free folk. So you won't shoot me, because it's _wrong. _I may have hurt Scipo and Rupert, but I'm a _girl_, and you're a chauvinist. So it would be _wrong _to shoot me."

%%%

Slave let out a harsh laugh. "Don't try to fool me. I have been a slave since _birth _Leroy. I've had more masters then you've put criminals behind bars. There's no such thing as a _good guy_, _nobleness_ doesn't exist, and there are no _innocents_. Get used to it. There's nothing good about this world, and I'll be glad when I die. Scipo! It's about time you woke up!"

Scipo groaned, and sat up, and so did Rupert. Scipo grinned up at Gibbs, mouth bleeding. "Hey Boss!" Gibbs, who was shooken by Slave, said nothing. Slave just smirked.

"Slave number 445! Get your ass up here now!" Came the cry from the stage, and Gibbs saw a man coming over, probably to unlock Slave's chains.

Slave growled, and turned to where the shout had come from. "Coming Master!" She started walking towards the stage, and when she got to the end of her short chain, kept walking. There was a groaning noise, and then the tree uprooted, and dragged along behind her. "See you morons later! And Scipo, you'd better have come to your senses by then, _or I'll pound you into the dirt!_" She called over her shoulder.

"Bye Slave!" Scipo called, helping Rupert up. He looked to Gibbs with concern. "You okay Boss?"

Gibbs put his gun away, and then started towards the car. "Yeah, I'm fine. Come on."

%%%

As they drove, Gibbs decided to question Scipo and Rupert about Slave. "What the hell's wrong with that girl?"

Scipo laughed. "Lottsa things Boss. She got stolen from her family when she was three months old, and she's been a slave ever since. She's had twenty somethin' owners, an' no Mistresses. She's even more experienced then me in sexual stuff! And boy is she angry. She thinks any feelin's besides anger and hatred makes you weak, so that's all she feels. She's never happy, an' she's got a daughter, but she don't love her, or even care about her! Why?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Sounds like she's had a pretty bad life. How old is the daughter?"

"She'd be five now, an' her name was Shadow last time I saw her, but I haven't seen her in a _while _Boss. She could be anywhere."

"She's sc-scary." Rupert whimpered, and Gibbs watched in the rearview mirror as he huddled up against Scipo.

Gibbs looked back at the road, and growled under his breath. Why were these kids always treated so badly? It was never their fault what happened to them, and people treated them like shit just because they were slaves! Now, was there any way he would be able to find the little kid named Shadow? Scipo had said her mother- Slave - didn't love her or care about her, so she needed a family.

He might be able to find her if she was stil in the country, and if her name hadn't been changed, but both of those together were unlikely. Many owners changed their slaves names to show absolute proof that even their names didn't belong to them. He looked at his watch, and saw that it was almost 5:00 in the evening. "You two want to get dinner?"

"Yeah! That'd be cool Boss! Where?"

"How about Denny's? Does that sound alright Rupert?"

"O-okay."

%%%

They drove there and ate without any problems, except for Scipo trying to balance the huge salt container on his nose, and failing and it spilling all over the table. When they were just about finished, a kid came up to them and asked, "Scipo? Is that you dude? And Rupert too?"

Gibbs looked up with Scipo and Rupert, and saw a kid Scipo and Rupert's age standing there, grinning at them. He wore cream colored lounge pants, and a cream colored long sleeved shirt that had tiny gold swirls along the collar, cuffs, and bottom of the shirt. He had emerald green eyes and looked Asian, and had long black hair, but Gibbs couldn't tell how long. He also had an emerald a little smaller than a fist on a leather cord around his neck.

Scipo grinned. "Emerald! What's up? What're you doin' here?"

Emerald grinned too. "Nothin' much, just eatin'. Robert's got business here, so we're in the area for the next few days. You guys?"

"This here's our owner, but we call 'im Boss." Scipo gestured to Gibbs. "Boss, this is Emerald, he was a slave with us for a few months with our old master." Gibbs nodded to Emerald, who gave a little bow. Scipo continued. "Boss works around here, he's an NCIS Special Agent. And guess who we just saw? Friday!"

Emerald grinned. "No way! Really? I haven't seen that guy since I got sold! How is he?"

"Doin' better, he looks like he's got a decent owner this time, and-"

"There you are!" A tall, brown haired man who looked to Gibbs to be about the same age as DiNozzo came over, and put his arm around Emerald's waist. "I was worried when I came back, and you were gone." he said, before kissing Emerald on the head.

Emerald rolled his eyes. "Robert, I think I can handle myself against _anyone _who tries to hurt me. Guys, this is Robert, my master and boyfriend. Robert, this is Scipo and Rupert, two out of three of the guys I know from my old master, and their new master."

Robert smiled, at each of them, and Emerald cursed. "I forgot my ruby at the table, I'll be back in a sec. Robert, if you're not here when I come back, I'll hurt you." He left quickly, and Gibbs saw that his hair was in a low ponytail, was jet black, and just about reached his ankles.

Robert chuckled. "He needs the ruby to meditate with, otherwise he gets stressed out. And he has a lot of opportunities to get stressed out, with my job being what it is. I'm a private investigator. So you guys know Emerald?"

Rupert nodded. "We used to b-be slaves w-with him. He's n-nice."

Robert tilted his head, and looked at Rupert, who drew away from him, and huddled against Scipo. "Are you okay?"

Scipo drew Rupert closer to him. "He's fine. This is how he always is. People scare him 'cause he's been hurt so much, that's all."

Robert nodded, and Emerald came back, holding a smooth ruby that fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. "got it! Hey Robert, when was that appointment again?"

Robert pulled out a piece of paper, and looked at it before shoving it back in his pocket. "5:30, why?"

Emerald sighed, and grabbed Robert's elbow. "Because it's 6:15! How on earth did you manage to stay employed before you bought me? See you guys later! Nice meeting you Sir! Let's go Robert." Emerald pulled Robert towards the door, and Scipo chuckled.

"We've seen a bunch o' slaves we already know, huh Rup?" He commented as he slowly lowered a strand of spaggetti down into Rupert's shirt.

Not noticing, Rupert nodded, and took a bite of his chicken nugget. After he swallowed, he nodded again. "I, I wonder why, we never r-ran into anyone you kn-knew when we were w-with our old m-master."

As Scipo shrugged, Gibbs caught his eye, and motioned for him to get the spaggetti out of Rupert's shirt. Scipo pouted, and sent him a look that said he wanted to see how long it took for Rupert to notice. Gibbs rolled his eyes, and nodded. Scipo grinned. Rupert ate another chicken nugget.

%%%

When they were all done eating, they drove home, and Scipo and Rupert messed around with their new toys, and Rueprt read his book again. Gibbs noticed that Scipo was grinning, but stopped grinning when Rupert causually put it down his shirt. Gibbs smiled, and pulled out a book, glad that while the day had been weird and very eventful, it was ending well.

%%%

What did you guys think of Slave and Emerald? Tell me please! :) And out of sugar high curiosity, what would you guys think of a dashing of ScipoXRupert? Obviously nothing major of course. :) TELL ME!


	15. Chapter 15

*grins and does a happy dance, singsonging* Reviews make me ha-appy! Hi guys! Okay, thanking time!

CrazyDisasterForKicks: Thanks for reviewing! And thanks for telling me what you thought about Slave! Believe it or not, I'm happy you loathe her, she's a character I'm using in my novel, and I wanted her character to be hated! Thanks!

redlady7909: Thanks for Story Alerting!

IMSLES: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, Emerald is definitely one of a kind! Thanks again for reviewing!

%%%

The next day, Gibbs woke up to the clatter of a pot being dropped on the floor, and the hushed, but not hushed enough, swearing of, "Shit!" Scipo. And therefore Rupert. Why wasn't he surprised?

Gibbs looked at the clock, and saw that it was almost nine in the morning. That was weird; he usually woke up around six or so. He got up, and went downstairs to see Rupert turning on the stove, and Scipo sitting on the kitchen table. Both of them were shivering, and their hair was coated in snowflakes.

Gibbs smirked, and went into the kitchen "Have fun outside?"

They both jumped at least a foot, and it was a miracle that Scipo grabbed the pot that Rupert had been holding before it hit the floor. He handed it back to Rupert, who gave a shaky grin. Gibbs smiled. "I'm not mad Rupert. Did you guys?"

Scipo nodded happily. "Yeah! It was great; I never thought I could miss snow so much!" Scipo pulled a few packets of hot chocolate out of his pocket. They were a little damp, but otherwise looked fine. He held them up towards Gibbs. "Want some?"

Gibbs shook his head, wondering where Scipo had gotten the packets, but deciding not to ask. "No thanks, I'll stick with coffee." He went over to the coffee pot as Scipo and Rupert poared the mix into a pot on the stove with milk in it.

"Hey Boss, what month is it?" Scipo asked, and Gibbs turned to them.

"December, why?"

Scipo gasped, and grinned. "Rup! Do you know what that means?"

Rupert thought for a moment, then shook his head as he got two mugs out. "N-no. What?"

"_Christmas _of course!" Scipo cried, throwing his hands in the air. "Christmas, the most awesome holiday in the entire _world! _It's soon! Isn't that awesome?"

Gibbs smiled into his coffee as he took a sip. Obviously, like most kids, (and DiNozzo) Scipo got excited about holidays way before they happened. He had a feeling that if he had gotten them in August, and Scipo had known what month it was, he still would've been excited about Christmas.

Scipo grinned, and hopped up onto the stove on his knees. Rupert glanced at him, and then did a double-take. "Sc- Scipo! G-get off the stove, I-it'll be h-hot in a second!"

Scipo scoffed. "No it wo- hot! Hot hot hot hot hot hot hot!" He leaped off the stove, and hopped from foot to foot. "Hot hot hot! Rup, do something! Make it stop! Hot! Ow!"

Rupert hurried over to him, and so did Gibbs. Rupert got his hands wet in the sink, and put them on Scipo's knees. Scipo sagged. "Aw man…. That feels _good."_

Rupert stood up. "I-it's only first d-degree burns, you'll be f-fine."

Scipo nodded, and Gibbs rolled his eyes. The kid was lucky that's all it was. Scipo grinned, burns forgotten. "I love Christmas! When I was free, my parents weren't sober enough or off drugs enough to know I was their kid most o' the time, but Gloria could get everyone together to make an _awesome _Christmas! One time, we got a Christmas tree that was _thirty feet tall._ That's huge!"

He spun around to look at Rupert. "What did you and your family do for Christmas Rup?"

Rupert shrugged. "We-well near Christmas time, people would g-give us more m-money, so we would eat better around that t-time. If we h-had a lot of money, my mother and I would b-buy penny c-candy for the other k-kids. We n-never had candy o-otherwise, so it re-really was a treat."

Scipo nodded, and Gibs thought he looked relieved that Rupert had some kind of Christmas. But then Scipo turned to Gibbs. "What about you Boss? What do you do for Christmas?"

Gibbs thought back to the happy Christmas' he had spent with Shanon and Kelly. "I spend them with family sometimes." He said, giving them a half-lie.

For some reason, Gibbs wasn't ready to tell them about his wife and daughter. But then, he hadn't been ready to tell his team or Jenny about them either, and they had found out anyway. He just hoped that Scipo hadn't gone snooping, and found the photo album in the basement.

He _could_ just order them to tell him if they had found anything in the basement, but he wouldn't. He respected them too much to do that to them. Scipo grinned, and nodded, satisfied and happy. "Hey Rup! Is it supposed to do that?"

He pointed to the stove, and Rupert and Gibbs looked to see the hot chocolate boiling over and hissing onto the stove. Rupert shook his head, and Gibbs sighed. "Come on. We'll go get hot chocolate, and then get you two coats and gloves and boots."

Scipo grinned, and grabbed Rupert, racing towards the door. "Th-thank you Boss." Rupert stuttered out.

"Thanks Boss!" Scipo called, and Gibbs just shook his head and chuckled. For some reason, he almost felt a need to spoil them, to make up for the past years of their lives.

He went out, and drove himself and the boys to Dunkin Donuts, where they got hot chocolate, before heading to Dick's Sporting Goods to get Scipo and Rupert winter coats. When they got there, Scipo saw the snowboarding stuff immediately, and grinned. "_Cool._"

Gibbs quickly grabbed his arm, gently but firmly, and steered him away from the huge display that Gibbs had no doubt Scipo would somehow break. "We're here to get coats so you two don't get pnemonia from being outside so much."

Scipo just pouted, and stayed silent. Rupert giggled at his expression, and Scipo stuck his tongue out at him, a glint in his eyes that showed that he wasn't _completely _unhappy. Gibbs chuckled as he walked towards the coat section. Scipo grabbed a coat, and held it up. "Sweet."

Gibbs looked, and saw that it was a black coat with blue and red flames on the sleeves. "Try it on, and see if it fits." Scipo shrugged it on, and Gibbs looked at the price tag. Ten dollars. Everything winter was on sale since the store would be getting in golf clubs, swimsuits and everything else soon.

"Awesome! It fits! Can I get it Boss?" Gibbs nodded, and as Scipo took the coat off, looked to Rupert.

"Find anything Rupert?"

Rupert held up a pale red coat that matched the color of his hair. "I, I like this."

Gibbs nodded. "Put it on, and see if it fits." As Rupert obeyed and put the coat on quickly, Gibbs saw his shirt rise up a little bit, and reveal a four inch scar on his left hip. He put the coat on, and the scar was hidden again. Rupert tilted his head and looked at Gibbs, and Gibbs quickly took the price tag. Ten dollars as well. "Does it fit alright?"

Rupert nodded, and so did Scipo. "Alright. Come on, we need to get you two boots."

"Comin' Boss!" Scipo said happily. As he and Rupert followed Gibbs through the store, Gibbs wondered what Scipo and Rupert might like for Christmas.

%%%

"Federal agents!" Gibbs barked, gun drawn. "Come out with your hands up!" The answer was three gunshots, then the sound of scampering footsteps. Gibbs cursed, and started after the man.

Three hours ago, he had been getting Scipo and Rupert winter gear. Then, out of nowhere, he had gotten a phone call, and now he and his team had a criminal to catch, before he killed even more Marines.

Scipo and Rueprt ran along next to him silently. Gibbs cursed the out-of-the-blue phone call again. It had been urgent, so he hadn't been able to drop them off at the house, and no agents could be spared to take them home. And they had simply _refused_ to stay in the car.

Scipo shifted the gun from one hand to the other, and Gibbs cursed David this time. He had tried to get them to stay by saying how dangerous it could be, and how they weren't able to defend themselves from bullets. Then David had spoken up, saying that Scipo could borrow a gun of hers. Since they were pressed for time trying to catch a fast becoming serial killer, Gibbs had been forced to agree.

The skill and ease with which Scipo handled a gun; like he had before constantly, disturbed Gibbs on a deep level. But he rounded the corner, into another alley way, heard DiNozzo coming from the other direction, and heard a gunshot pierce the air. Then he felt a searing pain in his arm, and was unconscious.

%%%

Don't worry, I'll update fast! I'll try at least! Promise! Where do you think Scipo learned how to handle and use a gun? :)


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone! Now it's December NINTH, and it's only SIXTEEN days until Christmas!

Scipo and Anacoana: YAY!

Slave: Are you two idiots going to do this every time a new chapter comes up until Christmas?

Anacoana and Scipo: ….Yes….

Slave: *sighs* Idiots.

Thanking time!

IMSLES: Thanks for reviewing! Don't worry, nothing bad will ever happen to Gibbs! ….Oh wait… getting shot is bad….

.SciFiLover: Thanks for reviewing! I like your name too! I'm glad you like this story!

%%%%%

Gibbs groaned, and opened his eyes to see a blank, white ceiling. The place reeked of medicine, so he knew where he was instantly. The hospital. What had happened? Pain shot through his arm, reminding him. Oh yeah… he had heard a gunshot, and now he was shot. "Boss! Guys, he's awake!" Gibbs turned his head to see McGee, DiNozzo, and David racing into his room.

They stopped at his bedside, and he sat up, struggling. "Did you catch the guy?" He asked, and DiNozzo chuckled.

"Boss, you're shot; you have a bit more to worry about then that." When Gibbs just glared at him, he continued. "Of course, we got the guy of course Boss. He's in jail now, he's arrested."

"And my arm?" Gibbs asked, motioning towards his left arm, which was in a sling and bound in bandages.

"That is the good news Gibbs." Ziva said, pushing herself forwards. "The bullet hit you and continued going; it is not imbedded in your skin. Abby has it now, and last I saw, she was glaring at it."

"She'll be coming soon Boss." McGee said. "The only reason she isn't here now, is because the Director ordered her back to base because she still had work to do. I just called her."

Gibbs nodded; he had been wondering where Abs was. "And Scipo and Rupert?"

Ziva smiled, and motioned with her chin. "Look to your other side Gibbs."

Gibbs did, and saw Scipo and Rupert asleep in chairs next to his bed, Scipo with his head in his arms on the side of the bed, and Rupert the same. "They never left your side." Ziva said softly. "The doctors tried to get them to leave, but they insisted that they were ordered to stay at your side. Which they were not. This is the first time they have slept in two days. They have not eaten or dranken anything either, as this would require them leaving for a second."

Gibbs smiled, flattered by Scipo and Rupert's loyalty. Gently, he reached out, and shook Scipo's shoulder a little. "Scipo. Get up."

Scipo's eyes shot open immediately, and he grinned when he saw Gibbs. "Boss!" He cried, sounding estatic. He turned to poke Rupert. "Rup, wake up! Boss is awake!"

Slowly, Rupert stirred, and blinked sleepily up at them. He jumped a few inches when he saw Gibbs, but smiled broadly. "B-Boss! Y-you're up!" He sounded delighted.

Gibbs smiled slightly at both of them. Then Ziva's words registered. "Wait, I've been out for two days?"

Scipo nodded. "Yup! We were all wicked worried Boss! That means Christmas Eve's soon!"

Gibbs nodded. "Gibbs!" He was suddenly in the death grip of his favorite forensic scientist. Her pigtails swinging, Abby hugged him tight, then let go to sit at the foot of his bed. "I was so worried Gibbs! I mean, you got _shot! _Do you know how scary that was for me? You could've _died!_"

Recignizing the signs of a rant coming on, Gibbs quickly reassured her. "It's alright Abbs, I'm fine. I'll be back at work as soon as one of the doctors lets me go."

"Special Agent Gibbs!" Gibbs looked to see Agent Lee hurry into the room, and quickly come to a halt, put off by all the people looking at her. She looked sheepishly at Gibbs. "I'm sorry, but you said to bring the information to you as son as possible, and when I heard you were awake, I came as fast as I could."

Gibbs nodded. "How did you know I was awake?"

Abby answered. "I ran through the building yelling that you were finally awake." She noticed their looks, and pouted. "What? I was excited."

Gibbs chuckled. "Alright, well you all need to leave. I need to talk to Agent Lee in private."

His team started to leave, but Abby latched onto him, and Scipo and Rupert simply didn't move. Gibbs patted Abby's back. "Come on Abbs, it'll only take a second."

He could hear her pout as she spoke into his ear. "Promise?"

"Promise."

She sat back, and held out her pinkie. "Pinkie swear."

He held out his pinkie, and connected it with hers. "Pinkie swear Abbs. Now go. Scipo, Rupert, you two go too."

"But Boss!" Scipo protested, although it was apparent that he was forcing his body to stay where it was. "Come on Boss, let us stay! Please?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No. It'll only take a second. If Abby has to go, so do you two. _Go._" Rupert nodded, and got up, taking Scipo's hand and leading him out.

Finally, Gibbs turned to Lee, who was standing at his bedside, clutching a file to her chest. "Alright Lee, spit it out."

%%%

Tony stood outside the door, staring at it. "Wonder what they're talkin' about in there…" He looked down at Scipo, who was croutched at his feet with Rupert beside him, slowly sticking a clear tube under the tiny gap in the door. "What are you doing?"

"Figurin' out what they're talkin' 'bout." Scipo said matter of factly. Rupert just groaned softly.

Scipo lay down on his stomach, and put the other end of the tube to his ear. A few seconds later, all of them jumped a foot when they heard Gibbs say loudly, "Take the tube out from under the door Scipo."

Scipo frowned and pouted, but pulled the tube out from under the door. "Yes Boss."

Tony watched as Rupert laid a light hand on Scipo's shoulder as they rose, and ssaid something in some strange language. "Scipo… hinista sio-to vevaneta?"

Scipo shook his head. "Rup, sadito nadanatowo vezenta!"

They continued talking, and Scipo started to look cross, while Rupert just looked pleading. Soon his tone took on the quality too, like he was begging Scipo for something, or trying to make him understand something. He even had his hands clasped together like he was begging, while Scipo was arguing with him.

Tony and the others stared. Scipo and Rupert had _always _gotten along; they never argued. Scipo never even got annoyed with Rupert, and Rupert always agreed with Scipo, and did what he said…. What could they possibly be disagreeing on?

The door opened, and Lee came out, head bent, and walked away hurriedly. Tony looked at Gibbs when they all went back in. "What's with her Boss?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Busy. Something wrong you two?" He asked Scipo and Rupert, who were still talking in that weird language.

Scipo sighed in aggravation to something Rupert said. "_Fine._" He growled something under his breath, and then looked back to Rupert, frowning. "But I still think it's too dangerous."

Gibbs glared at them. "What. Are. You two talking about?"

Rupert wimpered, and looked to Scipo. Scipo sighed. "Well…. Boss, Rup is…. special in a way, an' he'll be able to help you heal from the gunshot wound a whole ton faster. I want you to get well quick too, but it'll be dangerous for Rup to show what he can do. But fine Rup, do it."

Rupert gave a shaky smile, and looked to Gibbs. Gibbs wasn't sure what was going on, but Scipo had said that it would help him get better faster, and he needed to get back to work. He faced Rupert. "Don't worry, nothing will happen to you, I won't let it. Go ahead."

Rupert nodded, and scurried over to him, gently grasping Gibbs' shot arm. Gibbs was surprised. He had braced himself for pain to shoot through him, but Rupert's hands were so light and gentle, he could barely feel them.

Gibbs watched as Rupert carefully took his arm out of the sling, holding it as he gently took off the bandages, exposing a hole in Gibbs' arm.

Then Rupert placed his hand over Gibbs' bullet wound. He closed his eyes, and whispered, "_Heal._"

Gibbs watched in absolute amazement and disbelief as gold sparks came out of Rupert's hand, and onto his wound. The whole room watched in disbelieving silence as the wound slowly became smaller and smaller, quickly disappearing altogether. Like it had never existed.

Rupert carefully put Gibbs' arm down on the bed, then ran and hid behind Scipo; hiding from everyone's questioning eyes.

Gibbs looked at his arm, and tested it, flexing it back and forth. It was fine, no pain, no resistance. His arm was completely healed. He looked up, searching for Rupert. As he had expected, he saw Rupert hiding behind Scipo. "Rupert." He said simply, and Rupert peeked out over Scipo's shoulder at him.

"Y-yes Boss?"

Gibbs nodded. "Good work Rupert. Thank you. How did you do that?"

Rupert gulped nervously, and shook. "W-well, wh-when I was o-on the st-streets, there w-was a d-doctor's office n-nearby. I would t-test new dr-drugs there f-for money for m-my f-family. I th-think that is wh-what let's me d-do that."

"I just think he's magic, and a miracle." Scipo stated simply, and Rupert blushed. Gibbs studied the tiny bit of Rupert that he could see. Again, like he had with that girl Slave, he got the feeling that Rupert was a bit more than human. But he would forget that idea for now; Rupert looked scared out of wits.

With a finger, Gibbs motioned for Rueprt to come over to him. "Come here Rupert, it's alright."

Catiously, Rupert obeyed, head pulled down, shoulders hunched up. Gibbs put both his hands on Rupert's shoulders, and gently pressed down. Getting the message, Rupert relaxed his shoulders down. "Don't do that all the time." Gibbs advised him. "It might make people think you're weak, and can be forced to do anything and bossed around."

Rupert nodded quickly. "Y-yes Boss."

Gibbs looked at him until Rupert met his eyes. "I don't know what you just did to me, or how you did it, but thank you for healing me, and I won't let anyone get you for being able to do it."

Rupert grinned, and so did Scipo. "Th-thank you Boss!" Rupert sqeaked out happily. Gibbs just smiled at him.

A doctor came in, and Gibbs turned to him as he said, "Hello Mr. Gibbs. I'm Doctor Brian. Now, this may hurt a bit, but you were shot, and I'm going to need to examine the wound. Now if you could just-"

Gibbs lifted up his arm, and showed it to Doctor Brian. "No need to, I'm fine. Scipo, Rupert, come on, we've got work to do."

"Yes Boss!" Gibbs strode out of the room with the doctor gaping, and Scipo and Rupert right on his heels.

His team hurried after him as he left the hospital. "Boss, are you sure you don't want to take the day off or something?" Tony asked worriedly. "Not that I'm doubting whatever that freaky stuff was that Rupert did, but maybe you should take it-" He stopped when Gibbs glared at him, and switched topics quickly. "Hey McWizard, maybe Rupert's like one of those weird magic people in one of your online geek games, like an elf or something."

McGee rolled his eyes. "One Tony, elves are not real. Two, even if they were, Rupert would have to have pointed ears."

"Well maybe he does." Tony joked, and brushed some of Rupert's hair away to look at his ears. "Nope, that's too bad. It would've been cool, and Abby would have a fit of excitement." Rupert just blushed, and Scipo pulled him closer.

"I'll take the day off." Gibbs decided, surprising everyone. "Come on you two. DiNozzo, stop bothering Rupert. I'll see all of you tomarrow." As they drove away from the hospital, Gibbs looked in the rearview mirror, and asked, "Have either of you two ever gotten a Christmas tree before? At a Christmas tree farm?"

%%%%%

Hope you liked this! Now me an' Scipo are gonna bug my parents by singing Christmas carols! Yay!


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, you know what? Confession time: at first, this story was not supposed to turn out this way. It was supposed to be M first off in later chapters, and Scipo and Rupert were supposed to be an item, and then Gibbs was going to fall for them, and they were going to fall for him…. Maybe I should do an alternate one after I finish this with my original idea…I don't know. Thank time!

.SciFiLover: Thanks for the review! And I've wanted the same thing, so no worries!

: Thanks for the review, and you're right.

IMSLES: Thanks for reviewing, and Scipo ALWAYS makes things fun!

%%%%

_As they drove away from the hospital, Gibbs looked in the rearview mirror, and asked, "Have either of you two ever gotten a Christmas tree before? At a Christmas tree farm?"_

Scipo grinned. "Nope! It sounds cool though! Is that where you cut down your own tree?"

Gibbs nodded, and pulled into the parking lot next to a sign that said, Christmas Joy Tree Farm: Chop your Own Tree.

Scipo pressed his face against the window, looking at the acres and acres of trees. "_Cool._"

Rupert looked over Scipo's shoulder, and Gibbs got out, and rapped on the window. "You two can get out you know."

Scipo grinned, and opened the door to get out, Rupert right behind him. "Come on, we have to get a saw." Scipo and Rupert followed him to a shed with lots of saws in it, Gibbs grabbed one, and they headed out. Scipo helped by pointing out every single tree they passed as a potental one. Rupert looked around, and would hesitantly point out one he liked.

After about ten minutes, Gibbs saw a mother, father, young girl about seven years old, and a tall, broad African American man that looked about Friday's age, who was obviously a slave, and who was holding the little blond girl's hand. The little girl looked around and saw them.

She said something excitedly to the slave, and pulled him over to Gibbs, Rupert and Scipo. Scipo's mouth was open, and dropped even more when the little girl tilted her head, and asked, "Bone, doesn't that black haired boy look like the one you said you used to know?"

The man -Bone- nodded, smiling at Scipo's expression. "Indeed Little Mistress."

The little girl pouted, and slapped Bone's hand lightly. "No Bone, no! Call me Mistress Amy if you _gotta,_ you could before!" She looked at Gibbs. "What do they call you?"

Scipo spoke up. "We call 'im Boss, but it took a little gettin' used to."

Amy turned to him, delighted. "You're smart like Bone! Goody! Bone's my stuffed animal, but he can talk, an' he's smart. Who's he Bone?"

"This is Scipo." Bone explained to her. "He was owned by the same master as myself approximately five years ago."

"An' this is Rup!" Scipo cried, pushing Rupert towards Amy. "He's my best friend. And Bone… what the hell does she mean by 'stuffed animal'?"

Bone glared at him. "Scipo, _language,_ please. Mistress Amy is seven years old, she shouldn't hear that kind of language."

Scipo sighed. "Sorry. Now what did she mean?"

Gibbs watched as Bone looked to the little girl he called Mistress Amy, and looked back to Scipo when she nodded. "Exactly what she said. Many young girls or boys have stuffed animals they sleep with at night or carry around for comfort, and play with. That is what I am to her."

Scipo nodded, looking thoughtful. "…Okay, cool. Oh! Dude, we saw your brother a while ago."

Bone wrinkled his nose, and Amy giggled. "Truly? Is his name still Friday?"

Scipo nodded. "Yup, still Friday, still himself. Still awesome. He got a new master too; he seems pretty nice."

Bone nodded, considering. "I am not fond of my younger brother in the least, nor is he of me, but I am gladly accepting of the fact that he is under new ownership."

Gibbs considered Bone. "You don't like your brother?"

Bone shook his head. "No, I do not. He is my younger brother by only a year, but we grew up in different worlds almost. We were born and raised in Africa, of a noble family. I was raised to be the succesor to my father; and so I was taught to be considerate, withdrawn, and formal. My _brother_," He pronounced the word with distaste, "However, was viewed as worthless, nothing, because he could contribute nothing since he was younger. So he was allowed to run through the streets as if he was a wild child, not being taught manners, or anything of the sort. We were captured when we were young, and were both placed on a slave train, and adopted by a family already residing on the slave train. We departed ways after that. It is not surprising that he does not remember our homeland; we were only four and five when we were taken."

Gibbs nodded, and Scipo yanked on his sleeve. "Boss! Lookit!" Gibbs looked, and saw that Scipo was pointing at a huge tree a little ways off. "Can we get it? That one? Please? Please please please?"

Gibbs sighed. "Alright, we can get it. That okay with you Rupert?"

Rupert nodded, and Scipo turned to Bone and Amy. "See ya Bone, we gotta go." Bone nodded, but then Amy said,

"Bone, stay with them for a bit, okay? I gotta talk to Mommy and Daddy about somethin'." Bone dipped his head in agreement, and she left, hurrying back to the man and woman.

Scipo immediately jumped onto Bone's shoulder's taking hiom by surprise. "Sooo…." Scipo took a deep breath. "Where ya been whatcha been doin' is your Mistress nice? Our master's nice, how come you always end up bein' bought for kids? It's really weird how that happens, don't ya think Rup?" Without pausing for Rupert's answer, he went on. "An' we go to Boss' work with him, an' it's real cool he catches bad guys an'-"

Bone put a hand over Scipo's mouth, silencing him. "I have been doing normal things as my mistress requests, she is very kind to me although her parents are not. I am glad that you are under ownership of a kindly owner finally, once again, my mistress is kind. I am not certain why I am always being bought for children Scipo. Now will you kindly dismount from my shoulders?"

When Scipo did so, Bone smiled. "I saw Shadow a few days past, and Slave, although not at the same time, nor the same place."

"Seriously? We saw Slave too? How's Shadow?"

Bone looked downcast. "She is scared and frightened. She is five years of age, and has no one in this world. Mistress Amy tried to convince her parents to buy Shadow, but they declined."

Scipo crossed his arms, ad frowned. "That's not right. We need to find her! Where was she?"

"Only a few miles from here. But Scipo," Bone looked at Scipo solomly. "She is terrified of men now." At Scipo's blank look, he continued, obviously dreading Scipo's reaction. "For the very same reason her mother hates them."

Scipo's mouth dropped, and he looked outraged and disgusted. "She's five years old! What kind of sicko uses a five year old! Besides my father. That's horrible! How could anyone be sick enough to actually do that to her? She's the sweetest little kid in the world, she cried once for like three hours because she stepped on a bug! How could someone do that to her?"

Rupert was pale, and looked disgusted. Gibbs felt bile rise into his throat, and his stomach turned. Scipo was right, what kind of bastard would rape a five year old little girl? Bone nodded, face blank, but Gibbs could tell that he was tense even with telling them what happened. "I agree, it is a horrible, and inhuman thing to do; especially to one as young and emotionally fragile as Shadow."

Scipo nodded, then Bone turned as Amy called, "Bone Bone Bone! Come on, we gotta go now!"

"Coming Mistress." Bone called, bowing to her. He straightened up, and turned to Gibbs and Scipo and Rupert. "My apoligies, but I must go now; my mistress calls."

Scipo nodded. "We understand. Been there, done that, right Rup?" He asked as he put his arm around Rupert's shoulders as Rupert shivered slightly.

Rupert nodded. "R-right. Master say, slave do."

Bone smiled slightly, and bowed to Gibbs. "I must be going then. Farewell."

"See ya!"

"B-bye!"

Gibbs nodded in farewell as Bone left, then Scipo turned to him. "Can we get the tree now Boss?" Gibbs nodded, and they cut down the tree, and left.

When they got home, Scipo and Rupert tried to set up the tree as Gibbs brought a box of dusty ornaments up from the basement. When he got back upstairs, Scipo was standing next to the tree that was still on its side. Rupert was no where to be seen.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Where's Rupert?"

Scipo grinned sheepishly. "He's kinda… under the tree. We heard you comin' up, an' it's kinda instinct now to drop whatever for our master since we had to with our old master, and the tree kinda fell on Rup. Can you help me get 'im out?"

Gibbs nodded, and lifted up the Christmas tree with Scipo as Rupert scrambled out. Scipo grinned as Gibbs put up the tree and looked Rupert over. "You okay Rup? No scratches or nothin'?"

Rupert shook his head, and blushed as Scipo gave him a once-over again anyways. Gibbs opened up the box of ornaments. "You two ready? He isn't dead Scipo, so I'm sure he's fine."

Scipo chuckled, and looked in at the ornaments. "Wow! You've got a ton of 'em! Will they all fit on the tree?"

Gibbs nodded, pulling out an old Santa Claus one. "It'll be packed, but they'll all fit." He watched as Rupert tilted his head, looking at the ornaments with an unsure look. "You just take the hook that they're on, and hang it on a branch Rupert." As Rupert nodded, Gibbs remembered that he had lived on the streets when he was younger, and so had never had a Christmas tree before, much less ornaments to put on one.

They worked quickly but happily, first putting the lights on, then putting the ornaments on, some of which, Gibbs told Scipo and Rupert, had been in his family for years. When all the ornaments were on, Gibbs pulled out the tree topper, which was an angel wrapped in a fake fur cape. It had been his grandmothers. He held it out for Scipo and Rueprt to loko at. "This is my tree topper. It used to be my grandmothers. Would either of you like to put it on?"

Scipo immediately shook his head. "No thanks Boss. It'd be cool, but I'd probably drop it or break it or somethin'."

Rupert nodded, looking at the angel worriedly. "S-same here."

Gibbs nodded in understnading, and put the tree topper up on top of the tree. Scipo quickly plugged the lights in as Rupert switched off the room light. They stepped back to look at their Christmas tree, and Gibbs saw Scipo grin, and Rupert smile. And since they were, he smiled too.

%%%%

I know, I know, kind of a sappy ending. But I don't care. I liked it! The tree topper that Gibbs has is actually modeled after my family's.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello! Just to let you know, the story is in it's final oh…probably five chapters are left in this story. T.T I know, I'm sad too! This is so much fun to write! Oh, I have a poll on my profile, please vote on it! Thanks!

IMSLES: Thanks for reviewing! And I agree, nothing wrong with a happy ending at Christmas time!

DaughterOfArtemisandHades: Thanks for reviewing! And I COMPLETELY agree!

fhhorwa igfioj: Thanks for reviewing! And there's DEFINITELY more to come!

%%%%

The next day, Gibbs leafed through the morning newspaper as he ate breakfast, looking for any clippings about slave auctions that might lead them to Shadow. He had started thinking of ways to find the poor child after Scipo had mentioned her after Gibbs had been exposed to Slave a few days ago.

But now that they had met Bone, and he had been worried about her, Gibbs was determined to find the girl. He felt Scipo lean over his shoulder, munching on a pancake, looking at the newspaper. "That one!" Scipo cried, jabbing at the newspaper, voice muffled by pancake. "It's a few miles away from here, and that's where Bone said she was! We gotta go Boss, we gotta!"

Gibbs nodded, folding the newspaper, and gently moving Scipo off the back of the chair so he could get up. "Alright Scipo. Get Rupert; I think he's in your room."

Scipo nodded, and raced up the stairs, shouting, "Rup! Rup! Come on, we're gonna go get Shadow!"

Gibbs smiled as he heard, "W-we're wh-! Scipo!" And saw Scipo running down the stairs, dragging Rupert by his wrist.

"Come on Boss!" Scipo shouted over his shoulder as he dragged Rupert out the door. Gibbs shook his head, smiling, and followed them, grabbing their coats as he left.

Gibbs drove at break-neck speed (even faster then he usually did) at Scipo's urging until they got to the town the auction was being held in. Scipo got out of the car as soon as they were there, but Gibbs grabbed his shoulder. "Scipo." He commanded, and Scipo looked up at him. "Calm down. I know you're worried, but you'll probably frighten her if you're racing around."

Scipo nodded, and took a few deep breaths. His shoulders slumped, and he seemed to relax. "Okay." He said, sounding calmer. "Can we go find her now? I'm kinda worried."

Gibbs nodded, and they walked around the town for a bit, silent until Rupert tugged on Scipo's sleeve. "Scipo, l-look."

Gibbs turned at the same time as Scipo and saw twenty or so slaves of varying ages chained on top of a wooden stage a few inches off the ground. Scipo immediately hurried over to one of them. The slave in question was a five year old little girl with long raven black hair, and incredibly pale skin. Her head was bowed and she looked like only her body was there. She had bare feet, and only wore a small, dirty light pink dress that only reached her knees. She was pencil thin, and shivered constantly.

Scipo tapped her on the shoulder gently, and she flinched, almost falling over. "Shadow…" Scipo said coaxingly. "It's okay, it's Scipo. Remember me? You were like three when I got sold. There's a man here with me, but he's my master, an' he lets me call 'im Boss, an' he's really nice. He won't hurt you. Bone told us you were scared of guys now."

Shadow trembled, then hesitantly looked up. Her eyes were like a cat's, with slited pupils and a greenish-yellow color to them. But instead of being weird or creepy, they were calming. Shadow had tears in her eyes, and let out a terrified shriek when she saw Gibbs, and immediately hid behind Scipo. "Make him go away Scipo!" She cried, her voice breaking. "Make him go away, he's a man, he'll hurt me!"

Scipo crouched down and hugged her. "It's okay Shadow, he won't hurt you, I swear he won't. He's a good guy, he would never do that to you; to anyone."

"But, but he's a _guy._" Shadow insisted, voice muffled from her pressing into Scipo's chest. "And there's no such thing as a good guy except for Bone an' you."

"Heck no!" Scipo cried, and Shadow looked up at him in surprise, her face streaked by tears. "You've been hurt real bad Shadow, I know, but you gotta believe me; there are good men, an' my Boss is one of 'em. He would never hurt you Shadow, sometimes he puts away guys who hurt kids. He's a cop."

Shadow peered at Gibbs curiously, wiping her eyes. "Really? So… so he's not bad, even though he's a free folk?"

Scipo shook his head. "Nope, he's not bad at all." Shadow nodded thoughtfully, and Scipo looked over to Gibbs. "Can you buy her Boss? Please?"

Gibbs nodded, pulling out his wallet. "Of course; that's why we came here."

He crouched down so he was eye level with Shadow, who was still being held by Scipo. "Do you want me to buy you Shadow? I won't hurt you, I'll take good care of you, and I will never treat you the way other men have. I promise."

Shadow looked him in the eye over Scipo's shoulder, considering him, and Gibbs remembered that Slave was her mother. He could see a trace of her seriousness in Shadow's eyes. Finally, she nodded. "Scipo trusts you, so I, I guess I trust you." She nodded again, this time with more conviction. "Okay."

Gibbs smiled, and stood up, approaching the man who looked to be in charge. "Is there any way for me to buy a slave before the auction?"

The man looked over at him with disinterest, but nodded. "Yeah, which one?"

"The black haired one, little girl, named Shadow."

The man held out his hand. "Three hundred dollars. That one cries sometimes, so just hit it if you want it to stop."

Blood boiling, Gibbs gave the man the money, received the key to Shadow's chains, and headed back to Scipo and Rupert. Kneeling in front of Shadow, who flinched and bit her lip, but otherwise didn't move, Gibbs unlocked her ankle and wrist chains, careful not to touch her and scare her again.

When she was free of the chains, Shadow just stood there for a second, just looking at Gibbs. Then, very slowly and cautiously, she picked up one of her legs, and rubbed where the imprint of the chain was, as if she couldn't believe the chain was gone.

"Ready to go?" Scipo asked her worriedly, and Shadow nodded, taking his hand.

"I, I think so. Yes, definitely. Thank you for buying me Master."

Gibbs smiled at her, but shook his head. "Not Master, okay? Just Boss."

Shadow started, halting for a second in her tracks, then smiled at Gibbs sweetly. "Okay! Boss it is!"

Gibbs smiled back at her as they got to his car, and got in. Shadow sat in the backseat between Scipo and Rupert. Gibbs looked in the rearview mirror at her as she poked Scipo and asked, "Who's he?" As she pointed to Rupert.

Scipo chuckled, and reached across her to put Rupert in a headlock. "This here is Rup, he's my best friend. And believe me, you can more than trust him."

Rupert blushed as Scipo let go, then looked to Shadow. "I, I'm Rupert; nice to m-meet you."

Shadow smiled at him, obviously reassured by Scipo's words and Rupert's obvious gentleness. As Gibbs pulled into the driveway though, her smile vanished with shocking speed when she saw the house. "No, no, I don't wanna go in!" She curled up in a ball, and Gibbs looked to Scipo for information.

To his shock, Scipo mouthed, _Looks like our old Master's house sorta._ Before hugging Shadow. "It's okay Shadow, it's just a house, Boss isn't like our old Master, remember? He's nice."

Shadow's only response was a heartbroken cry of, "I want Bone!"

Scipo seemed to understand more, and he relaxed. "Shadow, I know you miss Bone, I do too. But you gotta learn to live without 'im. I know it's real cruel, but he's with a new owner, ya might get to see him later on maybe, but it's doubtful. This is how slaves live."

"But," Shadow choked back a sob. "But he's the closest thing I have to a daddy! I want Bone! I want him back! I want Bone!"

Gibbs' heart broke as Shadow started crying, and he almost unconsciously reached into the backseat, and stroked her hair comfortingly. "It's alright Shadow." He murmured, but she heard him, and looked up at him. As he continued talking -not really about anything, he could tell that it was more his voice than the words that helped- Shadow got more relaxed, and finally looked calm.

She took a deep breath, and smiled reassuringly at all three of them. "I'm fine now I think….Thank you Boss. I, I'm sorry, I just got really sad, Bone was the only one who cared 'bout me 'sides Scipo, an' now I'll probably never see him again…"

Gibbs nodded. "It's alright, it's normal to feel like that; you're only five after all. Come on, let's go inside."

Shadow nodded, and took hold of Scipo's hand once they got out. Scipo led her inside, and her eyes got wide. "Wow…. I like this house." She said, looking around. "It feels nice in here."

Gibbs smiled, glad that Shadow had loosened up so quickly. "Good. Are you hungry?" She nodded, and Gibbs went into the kitchen, glad that she trusted him enough to follow him into the kitchen alone. He grabbed some Oreos out of the cupboard, and gave them to her. "This enough for now? We'll have lunch in a bit."

Eyes wide, Shadow nodded. "Yes Boss, thank you!" Her head whipped around as Scipo called for her-probably wondering where she was- and she bowed to Gibbs before hurrying out to Scipo.

Gibbs couldn't help frowning as he went out into the living room. He didn't like people calling him "Sir", much less bowing to him. Especially not a five year old little girl. But he had shopping to do, so he couldn't worry about that now.

"Scipo, Rupert, Shadow," Gibbs started as he put on his coat. All three of them immediately looked over to him, and he continued. "I'm going up to the store for a bit; I'll be back soon. Do whatever, but I want this house still in one piece when I get back, alright?"

Rupert nodded, and so did Shadow, although Shadow looked a little confused. Scipo just beamed innocently at Gibbs, saying with his expression that there was no _way _he could ever even _dream_ of doing something that would result in the house not being in one piece. Silly Boss.

Gibbs just rolled his eyes, smiling, and left to go get Christmas presents. He would find out what Shadow liked soon, and then go up to get hers.

%%%%

Shadow's POV

I was still wondering what Master -I mean Boss!- had meant by wanting the house in one piece when he got back. Was Scipo really that bad? He had been awfully full o' mischief last I saw him, so it would make sense for him still to be like that.

I looked over at Rupert kinda nervous, but not really. He was nice, an' so was Boss. An' while Boss looked like he _could _hurt me, but wouldn't, Rupert didn't look dangerous at _all._ Not even a tiny bit! Plus, Scipo definitely trusted him, so that alone made him okay with me. I looked over at Scipo, and could instantly see he was planning on causing trouble. Why did it seem like this was normal? Probably 'cause it was.

"Come on!" Scipo cried, suddenly grabbing my hand. I jumped, scared out of my skin before I realized it was him. He musta seen me jump, 'cause he looked sad. "Sorry Shadow, didn't mean to scare ya. Come on, you wanna see where you'll be sleeping?"

I nodded eagerly, and he led me up the stairs, Rupert at his side. He went down a hallway, and to a bedroom, which was pretty bare, but had a bed that looked like it had been slept in pretty recently. "This is mine an' Rup's room." Scipo explained. "But you'll probably be sleepin' with us in here; it makes the most sense, right?"

I could only nod, shocked speechless. Me? Sleep in a _bed?_ Slaves didn't usually do that, or at least my old owners hadn't ever let me. This was so cool! I started a little as Scipo picked me up, and placed me on the bed. I grinned as I sank into it. It was so soft and comfy! I giggled, an' Scipo an' Rupert sat down next to me.

"What do ya think of Boss so far?" Scipo asked, and Rupert leaned out so he could see me on the other side o' Scipo.

I smiled happily. "I like him! He's way better than my old master! He's really nice!"

Scipo looked happy that I had said that. "Cool! We like 'im too. He's got a real cool job too! He's the leader of a team, an' there's Master Tony, who's real nice, he likes to goof off and be fun, so that's awesome. There's also Master McGee, he's good with computers an' stuff, an' he's nice too. The last person on Boss' team is Mistress Ziva, an' she's _cool._ She used to be Massad, an' if you're in Massad, you're wicked dangerous an' tough, but she's nice, not mean."

"Plus-she's not really part o' Boss' team, but she might as well be- there's Mistress Abby. An' she's _awesome!_ She figures out finger prints an' stuff like that, but she's wicked hyper, an' random and loads of fun. You'd really like all of 'em."

I grinned at the thought o' meeting other people, and heard the door open and close downstairs. Scipo and Rupert immediately perked up. "Boss is home!" Scipo cried, and leapt up, grabbing Rupert's hand, and pulling him out the bedroom door.

I got up to, but dallied for a second, looking around the room. This was my new home now; hopefully forever. I grinned, ecstatic just at the thought of it. I really liked it here!

%%%%

Yay, they finally found Shadow! *does a happy dance* Isn't she the cutest little thing _ever?_


	19. Chapter 19

Hello loyal readers who I love very much! A reader noted that I didn't say _why _there's still slavery, so this chapter was born! :)

IMSLES: Thanks for reviewing! And yup, Shadow's just what Gibbs needs.

Star Josherson: Thanks for reviewing! And you just have to wait and see!

ArtemisAndHades: Thanks for reviewing! And I know what you mean about kids being raped in real life. I'm not making light of it, or making fun of it or anything. A very close friend of mine is a rape victim.

power214063: Thanks for reviewing! Wait and see, it's answered here.

%%%%%

Shadow's POV

I jumped up onto the bed I shared with Scipo and Rupert, excited that I got to sleep in an actual bed, but still tired. Today, I had gotten a new Master, but I wasn't allowed to call 'im Master, an' Scipo said that's 'cause Boss doesn't like slavery, and I freaked out because he was a guy, an' I thought that he was gonna be cruel to me but he wasn't 'cause according to Scipo, there were nice men and I trusted Scipo, gone to my new home, seen it, gotten treated nice by Boss which was _awesome_, and this was so cool!

But I was really tired, since a lot had happened, and it had been _emotionally exhausting._ I learned that from Scipo.

I was sharing a bed with Scipo and Rupert, since Boss said there wasn't anywhere else for me to sleep 'sides the couch, an' there had been reportin's of weirdos around here, so I wasn't gonna be allowed to be sleepin' downstairs anytime soon. Boss said there should be better policing since this is Washington DC, but he couldn't do anything about it since it was _outside of his jurisdiction. _I didn't see what where we had to live had anythin' to do with good policin'.

But that was okay, 'cause I knew Scipo already, an' he was nice, an' I had just met Rupert, an' he was nice. So I knew they wouldn't hurt me. Boss wouldn't either, which was even better.

I kept bouncing on the bed as Scipo and Rupert came in. I wanted to ask Scipo a question I had been wonderin' for a while. "Hey Scipo, how did slavery start?"

Scipo stopped for a second, like he was surprised I had asked. "Um….it just happened?"

I rolled my eyes. "No Scipo, that's how _babies _are made! Two things can't _just happen_! Tell me tell me tell me _please!_"

Scipo sat on the bed next to me, an' Rupert did the same thing. "Shadow… I really don't think that it's a good bedtime story for you. You're only five."

"No no no!" I had hated it when Bone told me that. Even though he _had _been right most of the time. "Tell me! Tell me now, it can't be that bad! Please please please? I used the magic word!"

Scipo chuckled, and lay on his back, hands behind his head. I copied him, and Rupert did too, but he rolled over onto his stomach. Scipo was awesome, he was like my big brother.

"Okay," Scipo finally said, and I got excited. "I'll tell you how slavery got started. It's pretty simple and short, but I'll tell ya. I used to know this guy who was like, _ancient._ I kid you not, he was _old._ He was called Papa Pete, and he was like a grandfather to all the other slaves at our master's house. He was probably the greatest guy I've ever known. He was great. He told me how slavery started. Ready?"

I nodded, really excited, and Scipo started tellin' us. "A real long time ago, like, thousands of years ago a long time ago, there was slavery. But it was only African Americans that were made slaves." He musta seen that I was confused, 'cause he added, "People that have Bone's skin color. Black people." I nodded, and he went on.

"So they were forced to do everything free folk wanted, an' after awhile, the north part o' this country didn't like slavery, and only the south part did. So then there was this huge war called the Civil War over slavery, an' the north side won, so there wasn't slavery no more."

I frowned. "But Scipo, we're-"

He shook his head, an' I stopped. "Hold your horses Shadow," He told me, grinnin'. "I'm gettin' there."

"But about two hundred years ago, people started gettin' lazier and lazier, not wantin' to do anything. Scientists said that there would be robots soon that would do everything for us, but society couldn't wait that long. So all the countries of the world got together, an' decided to have slavery. They set up trade routes an' stuff, and then decided that it wouldn't just be African Americans that were slaves this time, but anyone. They can take us off the street or whatever, like how they got Rup."

I nodded, and looked at the ceiling. "So….we're slaves 'cause everyone's lazy?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Oh. Boss isn't lazy though. But he's different."

"Yeah, he's awesome." Then Scipo sat up. "Hey Shadow… who told you that babies just happen?"

"Bone. Why?" I looked up at Scipo worriedly. "Was Bone wrong?"

Scipo looked over down at Rupert, and then back at me 'fore floppin' back onto his back. "….No he was right."

I nodded, then yawned. Of _course _Bone had been right; Bone knew everything! I was real tired now, an' I think Scipo could tell, 'cause he got up and turned off the lights. "Come on Shadow, time to go to bed."

I shook my head in protest, but yawned again. "Fine." I said, pouting before crawling under the covers. This was really warm! Scipo an' Rupert got into bed too, an' right before I fell asleep, I said, "Night night Scipo, night night Rupert."

"Goodnight Shadow. Night Rup."

"G-goodnight Scipo, goodnight Shadow."

%%%

Please vote in the poll I have on my profile. Thanks! And review please!


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry sorry sorry about lateness! School, big project, AND writer's block all at once! It _SUCKS!_

Scipo: No kidding! The project was fun, we had to write a journal thingy and pretend to be in Venice durin' the Renaissance, but writer's block is boooring… you almost hit Rup that one time you threw your pen at the wall!

Anacoana: I said I was sorry! Sorry again Rupert.

Rupert: I-it's okay. Okay, l-let's start th-thanking people….

ncislover1111: Thanks for reviewing! Sorry about the lateness, and I'll see what I can do with Friday!

thisiseveryshadeofwrong: Thanks for the review, sorry about confusing you for a bit, but I'm glad you like this!

IMSLES: Yeah, Gibbs will have to have a talk with Shadow eventually…. That should be interesting. Not in this fic though! It can't be THAT long! Unfortunately….

MissFee: Thank you for reviewing, and I'm really glad you like it!

%%%

"Scipo, I… I don't think it should be doing that!" That was the first thing Gibbs heard when he woke up from a deep sleep. Quickly, he went downstairs to see Shadow watching nervously as Scipo messed with a pot on the stove that was boiling over.

Gibbs turned, seeing Rupert hurry down the stairs above him, still shoving an arm through his sleeve. Rupert saw what was going on, and just sighed, before hurrying all the way down the stairs past Gibbs, sparing him only a quick smile.

Gibbs watched, smiling slightly as Rupert hurried over to the stove, quickly turning it off and taking the pot off the heater. "Sc-Scipo, what were you trying to c-cook?"

Gibbs entered the kitchen in time to see Scipo shrug. "I dunno. I just kinda mixed a bunch o' stuff together to see what would happen."

Gibbs smiled as Rupert rolled his eyes and scraped the entire, foul smelling stuff into the garbage, before putting the pot in the sink.

"You guys want some actual food?" Gibbs asked, and was glad when Shadow didn't shy away or anything, but just smiled at him. "Besides whatever Scipo cooked up?"

They nodded, Shadow a little hesitantly, and Gibbs started making eggs for them and himself. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Scipo tried to teach Shadow how to stand on her hands, even though she kept falling. Shadow saw Gibbs looking, and smiled at him, grinning as he smiled back.

Gibbs was glad that Shadow was opening up. He shook his head in amusement as Shadow tipped over for the tenth time with a shocked look on her face. He had been worried that she was already too damaged to open up; to be a kid and open up to him. Scipo and Rupert had taken time too, even if it had been only a couple of days.

But luckily, she seemed to be adjusting to her new life. And he wasn't too surprised; Shadow was only five years old, and although she had been taught from birth how to act as a slave, it had only been two or three years of teaching that was in her.

After they all ate breakfast, Gibbs went upstairs to get dressed as Rupert, Scipo and Shadow did the dishes.

%%%%

Scipo's POV

As soon as Boss went upstairs, I pulled out his phone that I had snitched durin' breakfast. It hadn't felt right at _all_ doin' that, first an' mostly because he was Boss, and I actually liked an' respected him, and also 'cause he was my master. But hey, I had a good reason for it.

After a couple seconds, I figured out how to work the phone, an' went down through Boss' contacts. It felt real bad doing that, an' that was really weird seein' as how I had been raised by criminals an' all.

But I found the one I wanted, and chose it, quickly glancin' up the stairs to make sure Boss wasn't comin' back already. "Hey Boss, what's up?" Master DiNozzo said, finally picking up, and I grinned.

"Hey Master DiNozzo! It's not Boss, it's Scipo. Boss is gettin' dressed, an' I gotta ask you something."

"Go ahead, what can the DiNozzo man do for ya?"

"Welll… it is Christmas tomorrow, so I was wonderin'…"

%%%%

Normal POV

Gibbs came downstairs to see the dishes done, and the three kids outside in the snow again. He stood there for a minute, watching them play. Scipo was wrestling Rupert in the snow, while Shadow was giggling and making a snow angel.

Remembering Scipo's words, Gibbs wondered how anyone couldn't like the little girl playing in the snow. Scipo had said that Slave, Shadow's own _mother _didn't even love her. Yes, Slave was only 13, just like Scipo and Rupert, but that didn't mean she couldn't not love her own daughter, no matter how bad her life had been.

However, there was something about Slave that had made her seem unusual, like Rupert, but his exact opposite. If that girl had any special talent, it was something that more than likely brought pain for others. And she wasn't just unusual. She had made him _afraid, _truly and utterly afraid. He hadn't been that scared since his first battle as a Marine. But the fear that Slave had made him feel was bone chillingly primal, something that said she was to be stayed away from at all costs. Gibbs didn't like that feeling.

When Slave had learned that Scipo trusted Gibbs -and Gibbs was grateful and honored that he did- her eyes had flashed red for an instant. Normally, a person who saw that would shrug it off as their imagination. But Gibbs had been at NCIS for sixteen years, and only saw real things, not what he imagined.

Plus, normally a boy couldn't heal a gunshot wound with a single touch. But Rupert could. Slave's teeth had been pointed, sharp as knives, Gibbs remembered, and her nails had been the same. You could do that easily to your nails with a file, and a dentist would do it to your teeth, but a slave didn't have time to sharpen their nails, or do anything besides work, and most slaves never even saw the inside of a dentist's office, much less gotten an appointment or anything.

And…Gibbs realized, he felt it in his gut, the very gut that had helped him so many times on so many cases, that that girl _was not human._ And if she wasn't human- and Gibbs knew she wasn't- what did that mean for the daughter she had given birth to?

Gibbs looked out at Shadow again, watching her as she played with Scipo and Rupert, mentally forcing back memories of Kelly, afraid he might break down. No one would notice it at work, but Scipo and Rupert were too observant for their own good.

What was Shadow going to be like? Gibbs found himself vaguely wondering. Rupert's gift had been a shock in itself-albeit a useful shock seeing as how it had healed his gunshot wound-so would Shadow have anything special about her? For that matter, did Scipo have anything special about him?

Somehow Gibbs doubted it. Not only was the kid special enough in his own way, but based on his own actions and Gibbs' observations of him, combined with what Ducky had said when Gibbs had sent them over there- the answer was simple. Scipo was too loyal to Gibbs, and trusted him too much to withhold something like that from him.

Opening the door, Gibbs yelled, "Scipo, Rupert, Shadow! Get in here!" The three of them quickly came over to him, and he announced, "I need to get Shadow clothes. Shadow, do you want Scipo and Rupert to come with us?"

Shadow bit her lip, but nodded. "No, I…I can go with you by myself." She smiled shyly at Gibbs, and he smiled back. Gibbs was glad she trusted him enough to go somewhere with him alone after what had been done to her.

He nodded, and motioned for her to follow him to the car, pausing only to say, "Rupert, make sure the house stays intact."

%%%

Rupert's POV

I nodded as Boss left, watching anxiously as he and Shadow got in the car. I liked Shadow, she was nice, and didn't scare me like most people do when I first meet them. She was really sweet, and she seemed good for Boss. I had been a bit jealous that she had known a Scipo I hadn't, but it only made sense; they had had the same master.

The same went for Friday, who had been fun to meet, Emerald, who seemed nice, and Slave, who terrified me. Especially since she scared Scipo, and that _really _scared me. But I had been a bit jealous of all of them, for knowing a Scipo I never had, but it didn't bother me anymore.

"Yo Rup!" I whipped my head around immediately to look at Scipo, and followed obediently as he waved for me to come upstairs with him. We raced up the stairs, and I worried for an instant that Scipo wanted to poke around in Boss' room, so I was relieved when he led me into our room.

I shivered, and smiled as I thought it. _Our room._ Never in a million years had I ever thought that I would be treated like a free folk's equal when I first became a slave, much less have a room. Boss was really nice to us, and to Shadow. She was a good kid, even if she was scared like me, but she'd probably grow out of being scared as she got over. I probably wouldn't.

Scipo looked over at me worriedly, and I realized he had noticed the shiver. "You okay Rup?" He bounced on the bed, still looking up at me worriedly. "You ain't gettin' sick again are ya?"

I shook my head, sitting next to him, bouncing lightly because of his bouncing. I looked down at the floor, and noted absentmindedly that there was a faded flower pattern in the rug. I kept my ears open for anything Scipo might say, but I knew we had come up here simply because he was bored, and had needed to move around.

My mind blanked out, and my eyes started to go out of focus, but then I felt Scipo's hand on my shoulder. "Rup, you okay? You're kinda pale. Well, paler then usual."

I looked over at Scipo, and shivered involuntarily when he brushed a lock of my hair out of my face. "I, I think so. I was just sp-spacing."

He tilted his head, worried. "You sure, you really don't look too good."

I nodded, even though my head was starting to hurt. "Yeah, I, I'm fine." But to calm him, and just in case, I put my hand on my chest, and whispered, "Heal."

Sparks flowed out of my hands, my body felt like a vacuum was sucking them out, then quickly they melted into my chest, making me feel like snowflakes were landing there. My headache left instantly, and Scipo's expression told me I wasn't pale anymore. I smiled at him, and he grinned back.

Neither of us understood my gift, but both of us accepted it, which I was thankful for, since I had been sure that Scipo would abandon me when he found out. I told him that once, and he had hugged me close, telling me that he would never leave me no matter what. I had told him the same with tears of gratitude spilling from my eyes.

Then he had wrestled me to the ground and put me in a headlock. Typical Scipo.

But we were close, and we always would be, since no one else was there for us, and even though Boss was now, our bond was something special that would never break. Scipo had saved me from loneliness and a quickly solidifying mask the day we met, and I broke the mask that had consumed him.

Scipo had been scary the day I first met him, and I had truly been terrified of him. The first thing he had said to me was that he was going to rip my innards out, put jellyfish toxin in my blood, and kill me. I had been an even worse nervous wreck back then, so I was deathly terrified of him. But eventually, I guess I got through to him somehow, or he softened, because he stopped threatening to kill me, and we became friends after a bit.

I'm still not exactly sure how that happened.

"Yo Rup! You awake?" I blinked, and saw Scipo grinning at me from the doorway of the room, although questioningly. I smiled, and went over to him.

"I'm fine, I, I was just thinking, that's all." I looked at him a bit nervously. "W-what are you planning…?"

He grinned evilly. "To have some fun o' course! Come on!" He raced out the door, and pounded down the stairs, with me right on his heels.

%%%

So we got to see a bit inside Rupert's head, and some of Scipo and Rupert's past together, ne? I truly love Rupert, he's so sweet. He's a bit of a scaredy-cat, but he's as sane as you and me! Although knowing the people on this website, he's probably _more _sane than you and me….


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry for the long wait, school is the bane of my existence. Second to last chapter! T.T

IMSLES: Thanks for reviewing! Sorry about the long wait!

ncislover1111: Thanks for reviewing, and I know, aren't they cute!

Scipo: Hey! Guys are not cute! Well Rup is, but that's different.

Anacoana: You're cute. Get over it.

Scipo: *sticks his tounge out at me*

%%%%%%

Gibbs watched Shadow closely as they both walked into the mall to get her clothes. He smirked when her eyes got big as she looked around. "Wow… I've never been in a place like this. It's wicked big!"

Gibbs smiled, and led her to the store he had gone to with Scipo and Rupert. "Yup, it sure is. Come on, what do you want to get?"

Shadow gaped at him, and he nodded. "Go, pick out whatever you want, then try it on in there." He pointed to the dressing rooms, and she nodded before going to look around.

He went over to Joe, who was looking at him with amusement. "You runnin' a plantation now? She's the third one you've gotten." His tone was joking, but Gibbs glared at him anyway.

"Hell no, she's a friend of Scipo's and she needs someone to care about her."

The store clerk nodded in understanding, and looked over at where Shadow was, looking at dresses. "She's a cute kid. Got a mother?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Only biologically. Different owner, thirteen years old, and hates her."

"Sheesh. Father?"

"Don't know. She said that a guy named Bone was the closest thing she has to a dad."

Joe shook his head in sympathy. "Poor kid. I've never been especially fond of slavery, but that's bad. She's all alone."

"She's got me." Gibbs said defensively. "Scipo and Rupert too."

Joe nodded, then smiled as Shadow came over to them and meekly held up a pink dress with blue dolphins and whales on it. "This one Boss?"

Gibbs nodded, paid for it, then left. As they walked through the mall, Shadow looked at all the Christmas decorations in silence, then asked, "Boss? What's with all the pretty stuff? And why's it all green and red?"

Gibbs stopped short, and looked down at her confused expression. Then he blinked, and realized that it made sense. She was a slave, only five years old, how would she know about Christmas?

"It's for a holiday called Christmas. Do you know about God?" When the little raven haired girl nodded, Gibbs continued. "He had a son named Jesus Christ, who was killed, and then came back to life. Christmas is to celebrate him coming back to life. Although now it's an excuse to get presents."

"Christ-mas!" Shadow said, smiling. "Jesus Christ, Christ-mas!"

Gibbs gave her a small smile. "Right." The smile got bigger when her eyes widened as they passed a toy store, and Shadow's eyes were drawn to a jumbo coloring book. "Come on." He urged, mentally filing away the name of the store. "Let's go home to see how Scipo and Rupert are."

%%%%

When they got home, Gibbs was relieved to see that not only was his house still standing, but Scipo and Rupert weren't outside in the snow. Those boys were going to get sick if they kept doing that.

They went inside, and Shadow dashed upstairs to change after looking to Gibbs for allowance. Looking around, Gibbs couldn't find the two boys, which was strange since he was used to them showing up as soon as he came home. "Boss!" He smiled, as both of the slave boys pounded down the stairs. "You're home!"

"I see the house is intact." Gibbs commented jokingly, but grew solemn when Scipo looked at his feet. "What…?"

"The house is intact…." Scipo began, tracing meaningless patterns on the floor with his bare foot. "But outside kinda isn't. I'm real sorry Boss! Honest! And it was my fault, not Rup's. So if you're gonna get mad, don't get mad at him, okay?"

"Where is it 'not intact'?" Gibbs asked suspiciously. "Show me."

Nodding, Scipo led Gibbs outside and around the house with Rupert right on his heels, throwing worried glances at Gibbs. Behind the house was an area about as big as the house without any grass or snow, only big scorch marks on the ground. Tree bits were scattered there too.

"What did you do?" Gibbs asked bluntly, and Scipo winched.

"Well… ya know my shirt?" Scipo asked, pointing to the black shirt that read, I AM A BOMB TECHNICIAN, IF YOU SEE ME RUNNING, TRY TO KEEP UP!

Gibbs nodded suspiciously, and Scipo gave him a sheepish grin. "It's kinda true. I got bored, and I haven't made a bomb in _forever_, and I figured it wouldn't cause _that _much damage if I blew it up back here, so I did. It was awesome!" He grinned, obviously remembering the explosion.

Gibbs just shook his head, realizing that having his house intact was much more of a blessing than he had originally thought. The boy set off bombs!

"Where did you learn how to build bombs?"

"A street kid named Samuel taught me, an' most o' the servants at my parents house were 'former' criminals, so they taught me a whole bunch o' awesome stuff!" Scipo suddenly pulled Rupert behind him and looked at Gibbs. "Are you mad Boss?"

Gibbs shook his head, to Rupert's obvious relief. "No, I would've been if you had done it inside though. But at least you didn't do that. Shadow's inside getting changed, so we should go inside. Come on."

They followed him in, and Scipo stopped for a second, frowning. "Does Shadow even know about Christmas? She's just a kid after all."

Gibbs nodded and opened the cupboards, looking for something to make dinner with. "I told her about it at the mall."

"Cool." Scipo commented, jumping up onto the table and flopping down, almost like a cat. "I'm booored. Rup, I'm boored."

Rupert gave a small smile, and sat down in one of the chairs. "A-and?"

"…"I'm boored."

"Make another b-bomb then."

"Good idea!" Gibbs watched interestedly as Scipo sat up, and pulled out a rolled up piece of black cloth. Opening it and laying it across his lap, Scipo revealed a wide variety of wires and packets of colored powder and vials of…funny looking liquid.

Pulling out a small empty bleach container, Scipo started messing with the wires, combining this one with that one, and so forth. Gibbs watched for a bit, noticing how it seemed to be automatic for him, since he was chattering away to Rupert while he made the bomb, not even looking at it. He had certainly learned a lot of things, being raised by criminals. At least now the next time his team dealt with a bomb, they would know who to take it to.

%%%%

After dinner-during which Shadow had been very careful not to get anything on her dress- Scipo raced outside to set off his bomb, dragging Rupert along with him and Shadow right at his heels.

Gibbs followed them out back, and watched as Scipo set the innocent looking bleach container in the middle of the yard, and ran back to Gibbs Shadow and Rupert. A minute later, _**BOOM!**_ the bomb went off, forcing Gibbs to close his eyes.

When he opened them, there was a crater in his backyard, and more scorch marks. He looked to his side to see Scipo grinning widely, with Rupert hiding behind him, and Shadow holding his hand.

Shaking his head, Gibbs tapped Scipo on the shoulder, getting them inside quickly before the neighbors started wondering about the noise. Scipo turned to Gibbs once they were inside, still grinning broadly. "Wasn't that wicked cool Boss?"

Gibbs nodded, smiling slightly. Scipo chuckled as Rupert tried to get his ears working properly again. "Sorry Rup. But ya gotta admit, that was awesome!"

Rupert nodded shakily, smiling at him. Shadow just giggled, smoothing her dress.

%%%%

A few hours later, all three of them were in bed, with Gibbs downstairs. He had some bags with him, underneath the Christmas tree. This was Shadow's first Christmas, and the first one Scipo and Rupert were going to have in a long time, and Gibbs wanted to make it a good one for them. They deserved it.

%%%%

Rupert's POV

I had fallen asleep pulled close to Scipo, my face nestled in his chest. But I woke up suddenly, because something felt wrong. Blinking sleepily, I looked around. Shadow was in bed still, asleep on her back with a faint smile on her face. But Scipo wasn't in bed with us, and that was wrong.

Slipping quietly out of bed, I made sure Shadow hadn't woken up before moving to the window. Craning my head and looking straight up, I saw one leg dangling down off the roof. I smiled slightly at the sight, and shook my head. It figured that he was up there; Scipo always did like high places.

Silently opening the window, I scooted out until I was sitting on the windowsill. I trembled when I saw how high up we were, but tried to ignore it. Scipo was on the roof, and wherever he went, that's where I would go. And there was no way I'd get to sleep without him there.

Scrambling up onto the roof less than gracefully, I sat on my knees next to Scipo ,and smiled worriedly at him. Was he mad at me for following him? He never had been before, but there was a first time for everything.

His wide grin immediately shoved my fears out the window, and I exhaled, relieved. He was still sitting with one leg bent and one hanging over the side of the roof. "Hey Rup!" My best friend cried, before pulling me over to him so my legs were stretched out, my head was tucked under his chin, and I now had my back up against his chest. I noticed that my body molded into his perfectly.

"C-can't sleep?" I asked worriedly, looking up at him. "What's wrong? Memories?"

He half-shrugged, and then answered. "Sorta. 'Cause o' tomorrow bein' Christmas, I'm rememberin' my old Christmas' with Gloria an' everyone, but that leads to other memories too. An' they're good for now, but I can just tell that if I go to sleep too soon, the bad ones'll come. An' there're _plenty _o' those."

I nodded in understanding, and nestled back into him more. I had woken him up many times from horrible memories that plagued him when he slept, and he had done the same for me. Even my "magic" as Scipo called it couldn't take those away. I wish it could though; Scipo was the most important person in the world to me.

I looked up at said person, but he was a million miles away it seemed. I smiled slightly, and he blinked, startled, before looking down at me. "Rup? Did you say somethin'?" I shook my head, and he shrugged. "Oh well."

"What w-were your Christmas' like when y-you were a kid?"

His face lit up immediately. "Aw Rup, they were so cool, you shoulda been there. I wish you had been. They were so awesome. Gloria would get this big fuckin' huge tree that would be pretty much twelve feet tall an' we'd all decorate it!

When I was a kid, I fooled around pretty much all day with a ten year old dude named Brent an' some o' the other kids. They were all servants or servant's kids, but my parents didn't give a damn about me _ever _unless we were hostin' a party or somethin', so no one even thought of me as the boss' kid. An' you know I hate my parents, so that was good.

But we would get into all kinds o' trouble, but Gloria would never scold us or nothin' around Christmas time. We would race around the mansion an' the grounds throwin' water balloons, gettin' everything messed up, an' basically makin' all the mischief we could think up.

Along with Samuel, they were the ones who taught me all the stuff I know, stealin', how to pickpocket people, good scams, stuff like that. Them an' the other servants, Gloria included, were all supposed 'former' criminals, so they would teach me all they know. I even know how to make fifty somethin' different kinds o' poison."

"D-did you ever kill someone?" It was a perfectly reasonable question considering his upbringing, but I regretted it as soon as I said it. Of course he hadn't, he was Scipo. He would blow things up and hurt people if he hated them, but he would never _kill _someone.

He shook his head and chucked, brushing some raven hair out of his emerald eyes. "Nah. There were plenty o' times where I coulda though. Old enemies of one o' the others would show up sometimes, an' Brent or Gloria or one o' the others would off 'em. A guy named Roger suggested I kill one o' the enemies once, but Gloria basically said 'No way in Hell' with her fist." He laughed, and I closed my eyes happily. I liked it when he laughed.

"But Christmas' were good, so long as my parents didn't suddenly sober up or decide to quit their drugs, 'cause they were fucked up with all that, but it would 'a been worse if they were without. I got scars from when they didn't have access to their drugs or alcohol. Not pretty, I'll tell ya that."

I nodded, remembering when I had seen the scars all over Scipo for the first time. Master had beaten him, so I had needed to remove his clothes. Scars littered his body, with no place left unscathed. No one should have to go through that, except for the people who had done that to him. His own parents!

"Hey, Rup." I was jostled lightly, and taken out of my thoughts. I looked up at Scipo, and he grinned as he ruffled my hair. "Don't think 'bout bad stuff okay? I could tell ya were, an' ya shouldn't, least not tonight. Tomorrow's Christmas after all! It's gonna be awesome!"

I smiled back, anticipating tomorrow eagerly. "Yeah, it, it should be f-fun."

His grin widened, and he tussled my light red hair again. "I know, right? Come on, we should get inside, it's gotta be real late. Was Shadow up too?"

I shook my head, and he nodded. "Good. She's five, an' since she doesn't have to be up this late, she shouldn't be. Come on Rup, let's go back to bed." I nodded, and he stood up, before helping me up to stand beside him.

I looked past him over the edge of the house, and a squeak escaped my lips. We were high up, really, _really _high up! I pressed myself against Scipo, and tightened my grip on his hand. Did Scipo even notice how _high up _we were?

Trembling, I stumbled over myself even though we were standing still, and started to fall. Quickly, an arm wrapped itself around my waist. "It's okay Rup." Scipo said soothingly, and I began to calm down. "We're high up, but it's okay; I got ya." After a few moments, when my breathing rate was back to normal, he asked, "Ready to go down? I'll help ya of course, I won't let ya fall."

Still nervous, I bit my lip, but nodded. I trusted Scipo after all; if he said he wouldn't let me fall, then he wouldn't let me fall. "Okay, sit here for a sec."

Obediently, I instantly plopped down, and waited as he stepped away from me, then lowered himself out of my viewpoint and, hopefully, onto the windowsill below. "Rup," I heard him whisper, and straightened up. "Come to the edge of the roof. I'm right here below ya, so don't worry."

On my hands and knees, I crawled to the edge of the roof and looked over worriedly, strands of my hair falling over my eyes. Scipo was sitting on the windowsill facing in, but looking up at me.

He grinned at seeing me, then instructed me again. "Sit down away from me, then scotch back." A flash of fear went through me, but was soothed when he continued. "My arms are right here Rup; you fall for even a sec."

Shaking, I obeyed him, and was relieved when as soon as I scooted back, his arms were there. Carefully, he lowered me down so I was sitting on his lap. I could tell he was grinning as he said, "See Rup? I was here, so nothin' happened to ya."

_Too right. _I couldn't help thinking. _It's only _because _of you that I didn't get hurt. I wouldn't've had the ability to go up on the roof in the first place if it wasn't for you being up there._

I slipped off his lap, and padded over to the bad the two of us shared with Shadow, him right behind me. He went under the covers first, then me, so we could sleep how we always did; with my back snug against his stomach, and his arm wrapped around me, holding me close. Sometimes we slept so I was facing him, but we usually slept the former way. It just felt right.

"Night Rup." Scipo whispered once we were situated, and I smiled sleepily. "Good night Scipo."

%%%%

Yay, cute little ending! God, Rupert would be a _mess _without Scipo. Second to last chapter! T.T Extreme sadness! If anyone has _ANY _ideas for a sequel, tell me! I'll ask again when the last chapter is up.


	22. Final Chapter!

The final chapter is UP! I toko so long because I knew what I wanted to happen, but it just wouldn't come out! It was like pulling teeth!

Scipo: Complete with all the screaming. Your mom wanted to take you to a shrink.

Anacoana: Shut it you. *Sigh* I can't believe I'm finishing a Christmas fic in June. T.T

Scipo: Oh! Oh! Christmas in July! Christmas in July!

Anacoana: Yeah!

Rupert: *Facepalm* Oh dear…. Wh-while they're trying t-to find the Christmas d-decorations, here's our th-thank yous, and th-thanks for reading!

I: Thanks for clearing that up, and thanks for reviewing!

IMSLES: Thanks for reviewing! And thanks for clearing that up, I've never gone to church or anything, so I kinda relied on what my advisory teacher told me.

Ellieandra: Thanks for the review! And cool, I didn't know about that. Of course now I understand why a bunny delivers eggs… that never made sense to me before.

ncislover1111: Thanks for reviewing! And yay, love for Scipo and Rupert!

Also, I got an anonymous review about how Shadow's too mature for a five year old. Thinking about it, I do agree, but she's in the book I'm writing, and she goes through, to be honest, a whole lotta shit that makes her grow up faster than she should. So I'm using that as my excuse for here.

%%%%%%

Early in the morning, Gibbs heard footsteps pounding out of the kids' room.

"Come on Rup! It's Christmas!" Scipo.

"C-coming Scipo!" Rupert.

"Where we goin'? What's downstairs?" Shadow.

Chuckling, Gibbs grabbed a certain file off his nightstand, and came out of his room in time to see the heel of a small foot disappear down the stairs. He went down after the three kids quickly, just in time to see Shadow's mouth drop open, and Scipo's and Rupert's eyes grow wide. There were presents under the tree, which Gibbs had put there last night as a surprise for them.

"You three gonna just stand there or are you going to open them?" He asked, and the kids whirled around to look at him, Rupert squeaking in surprise and clinging to Scipo.

Scipo grinned widely at Gibbs, before looking over at the tree. "You sure Boss…? I mean…" He looked like he was at a loss for words, so Gibbs cut in.

"I'm sure Scipo. Now start opening."

Scipo's grin instantly came back at Gibbs' reassurance, and he pulled up a present wrapped in red paper. "This one's probably yours Rup. Right Boss?" At Gibbs' nod, Scipo pulled up one wrapped in black paper. "Shadow's?" After Gibbs confirmed his guess, Scipo handed the package to Shadow, who looked like she was in heaven. Picking up a green one, Scipo announced, "Then this one's gotta be mine."

Gibbs settled down to watch them open their presents. He had remembered that neither Scipo nor Rupert could read -and if they couldn't, Shadow _definitely _couldn't- so he had wrapped their presents in colors that reminded him (and hopefully them) of each kid the most.

Therefore, all of Scipo's presents were wrapped in green paper that matched his eyes, Rupert's in red that matched his hair, and the black paper on Shadow's matched her name.

"Cool!" Scipo exclaimed, ripping the paper off a present to reveal a kit of Color Smoke Balls Bombs. "Awesome, thanks Boss!"

Gibbs smiled slightly and quickly warned, "Those are _not _to be set off at work, no matter what DiNozzo says."

"Yes Boss! Whatcha got Rup?" Scipo leaned against Rupert to look over his shoulder as the shy red head unwrapped a box with a metal Slinky inside. Gibbs had had one as a kid, and knew that they were still incredibly popular, even with kids Rupert's age.

Rupert smiled at him happily. "Thank y-you Boss."

A happy squeal from Shadow made Gibbs look to see her hugging the jumbo coloring book she had seen yesterday in the mall, and a huge box of crayons. "Thank you Boss! Thank you thank you thank you!"

Gibbs smiled and watched as they opened the rest of their presents. He was glad they were having a good time; after all, Scipo and Rupert hadn't had a Christmas in years, and Shadow had never had one.

Once they were all done opening gifts, Gibbs helped them clean up the wrapping paper. "Come on, breakfast." He called over his shoulder as he headed into the kitchen.

"Wait Boss!" Gibbs turned back around and went back into the living room at Scipo's cry, and saw Shadow jumping up and down excitedly as Scipo and Rupert pulled something out from under the couch.

When they turned around, Gibbs saw a rectangular….something wrapped in green paper with a red bow. Scipo beamed widely at Gibbs' shocked expression.

"It's for you Boss! We don't got any money, an' Rup pointed out that you probably wouldn't like it if I nicked somethin', so I called Master DiNozzo an' asked him to help. Here."

He carefully handed it to Gibbs and stood there as Gibbs sat down with the present in his hands. Shadow was still bouncing and grinning, while Scipo just stood there with Rupert, both smiling hopefully.

Gibbs gently unwrapped the gift to see that it was a new tool set, all hand tools, but shiny new. He smiled and nodded at them as the three grinned wider seeing that he liked it. "Thank you you three. Really."

Shadow let out a little squeal of happiness at his words, and Gibbs smiled before turning somber. Putting his hands together almost as if he were praying, he announced, "I need to talk to you three about something very important."

Immediately sensing how serious he was -almost as well as his team at work did actually- the two raven haired kids and the one red-head instantly stood still and looked at him.

Gibbs took a deep breath, then looked to Scipo and Rupert. "Remember when I got shot, and Agent Lee came into the hospital room and I had all of you leave the room?"

"And made me stop listening in." Scipo muttered a bit crossly, but nodded in agreement when Rupert gave him a look.

Gibbs rolled his eyes at Scipo's behavior. "Anyway, she's part of our law department. She handles all the lawyers and warrants. I had her look over your former master's will. I don't know if you two know what was i-"

Judging by the panicked looks on both their faces, they obviously did.

Shadow didn't though, and she looked from Gibbs to the two boys with a confused expression. "What's in it?"

Since the aforementioned boys were too panic-stricken to respond, Gibbs did. "It basically said that I couldn't try to get rid of them in anyway, or lend them out to anyone too often."

"B-but if you were having Mistress Lee l-look through it…." Rupert murmured miserably, head hanging, shoulders drooped. "Then you were o-obviously looking f-for a loophole…"

" …'Cause you wanna sell us." Scipo muttered, finishing Rupert's thought.

Shadow's eyes widened, and Gibbs narrowed his eyes in exasperation. If they had let him finish, this wouldn't've happened.

"No."

Scipo and Rupert's heads shot up to look at Gibbs, who returned their shocked and slightly hopeful gazes steadily. "Let me finish. I had her go through your former master's will. It said that I can not loan you two out too often or sell you or trade you in anyway, or free you."

The boys nodded warily, and Gibbs continued. "However, I had Agent Lee look through it, and she found a loophole. If you two want me to, I'll take advantage of it. But only if you two want it."

He smirked, and pulled out the file that he had carried downstairs. "I was pretty certain what your answer would be, so I had her fill out the paperwork in advance. Scipo, Rupert…. I'd like to adopt you two. Shadow, I'd like to adopt you as well."

Scipo's mouth dropped open, and he blinked a few times before his legs gave out, and he landed on his butt. Rupert just stood there, blinking and uttering little syllables of gibberish. Shadow seemed frozen, but then tipped her head to the side, considering Gibbs. "Adopt us…. like we won't be slaves anymore?"

When Gibbs gave a half smile and nodded, her eyes got wide. "Yes Boss! Yes yes yes yes yes yes _yes_! Thank you thank you thank you Boss! Thank you so much!" The five year old flung herself at Gibbs, hugging him tightly. Gibbs smiled and hugged her back, looking over her shoulder at Scipo and Rupert to see how they were.

Rupert was helping Scipo up, but they both still looked shell shocked. Gibbs didn't blame them though; after all, they may not have been born slaves, but they had spent more than half their lives as slaves, and so this had to be a huge shock to them.

Gibbs was glad when Shadow finally let go and stepped back so he was able to take a normal breath at last.

Unfortunately, his breath was knocked out of him as yet another raven head practically tackled him in a hug. Scipo looked up at him from his position, eyes glowing. "Do ya mean it Boss?" When Gibbs nodded, trying to get his breath back, Scipo hugged him even tighter, showing surprising strength for a kid with his background.

Scipo finally let go, and Gibbs relaxed, knowing that Rupert wasn't the kind of kid to tackle-hug someone like Shadow and Scipo were. He saw said boy looking at him worriedly, eyes tentative and fearful. "Y-you really want t-to adopt us? I-it's not a trick?"

"No trick Rupert." Gibbs assured him, shaking his head. "I'd like to adopt you three." The three kids would never take Kelly's place or Shannon's place, and Gibbs didn't want them too. He just couldn't stand the idea of them being slaves their whole lives, even if he didn't treat them like they were.

Rupert grinned, the widest smile Gibbs had ever gotten out of the boy. "Th-thank you s-so much Boss. Y-you have n-no idea how m-much that means to u-us."

Gibbs smiled as the shy boy hugged him gently before letting go. "Merry Christmas you three."

"M-merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Boss! Tackle-hug Rup!"

"Eeep!"

"Merry Christmas Boss!"

%%%%%

Yay! Final chapter finished! Unfortunately, T.T story finished. If ANY of you have any ideas, even crazy ones (because I know you people) for a sequel or an AU story for this one, tell me in a review or message me ASAP! Thanks!

Anacoana


End file.
